Special Connection Between Sisters
by SplashHart
Summary: Two sisters realize that they have a special connection after their deputy is mysteriously killed. Little do they know that this connection might cause more harm than good...
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the middle of darkness a white tom stood. _Where am I? _He thought. Then all of a sudden a light gray she-cat was walking to him. "Mistyleaf?" the tom asked, confused. The she-cat nodded. The tom felt his heart skip a beat. "Mistyleaf! I-I've missed you so much!" the tom looked around. "Where are we?" he asked. "It's so dark. I can't even see my own paws."

"We are…I mean I'm in the dark forest!" The she-cat spat. "Lucky fur balls like you are just dreaming. So stop whining and listen to me Redheart!"

Redheart couldn't believe what his former mate was saying. "Why are you in the dark forest? I mean, you only killed one apprentice. Surely StarClan can forgive you"

"Well, I guess StarClan can't forgive cats like me," Mistyleaf started to pace around with anxiety. "I need you to do a favor for me."

Redheart knew it wasn't going to be good, but he nodded anyway.

"Good," she growled. "You know Rockstar's kits?"

"Midnightpaw and Splashpaw?" Redheart swallowed. "Yes, what about them?" Redheart started to get a little scared.

"Well, they have this very special connection," she started. "I need you to get it for me."

Redheart tipped his head in confusion, "Connection? What are you talking about Mistyleaf?"

"Oh, you'll know soon," she growled. "You'll have to become leader in order for it to work though."

"But Rockstar is still alive, and I don't think Tanglepelt would make me his deputy," Redheart mewed. "He doesn't really like me that much either."

"No, you idiot!" Mistyleaf spat. "You'll need to _kill_ him!"

"K-Kill…him..?" Redheart felt bile in his throat. "I don't think that's necessary, dear."

Mistyleaf unsheathed her claws, and swiped her paw over Redheart's right eye. Redheart yowled in pain as blood dripped on his bright red muzzle.

"Now, will you listen to me?" her tone was as sharp as a hawk's screech.

Redheart reluctantly nodded.

"Good," she licked her blood stain paw. "Kill Tanglepelt and any other cat Rockstar makes deputy, but once she makes you deputy…" she paused. "I want you to kill her too, but make sure she has gained your trust fully."

Redheart was shaking; he didn't know what to do.

"Oh, and if you don't," her claws unsheathed once more. "That won't be the only scar I leave on you."

Redheart didn't know if this was his mate or a…_monster_…

"Well, what is it going to be?" she demanded.

"Y-Yes, Mistyleaf," he gulped.

She laughed, "Good, and together we'll destroy RockClan for exiling me!"

Redheart crouched he didn't know what to do anymore.

Mistyleaf rubbed her head against his "Everything with be fine, as long as you listen to me." She got up and started to fade away. "Goodbye, my love."

"Goodbye, Mistyleaf, and I promise to do whatever you tell me for now on…" he grinned, evilly. "I _promise_…"


	2. A New Warrior

Splashpaw was trying to sleep, but she couldn't. Everyone was shaken up after last night's battle with DarkClan. RockClan didn't only lose a piece of territory but lost a very special Clanmate too. Splashpaw turned her head to see Tanglepelt, her father. His body's being prepared by the medicine cats. She wanted to give out a big wail, but nothing ever came out. She also didn't want to be a warrior anymore. _Maybe I can trade spots with Midnightpaw. _She wondered.

"Rise and shine sleepy head," her sister, Midnightpaw mewed. "You have a big day ahead of you."

Splashpaw looked at her sister, confused. "What do mean 'big day'?"

"Mother hasn't told you? Today she said she was going to make you a warrior since you fought so bravely against DarkClan last night," Midnightpaw licked her paw. "I wish I was getting my medicine cat name today."

"You could get your warrior name today if you switched spots with me," Splashpaw mewed, hoping Midnightpaw would say yes.

Midnightpaw stared at Splashpaw for a second and then giggled. "Splashpaw, you and I both know that we're great at our duties right now. I don't think I'll _ever_ leave my medicine cat position."

Splashpaw's head drooped. "But I couldn't save father." She sighed. "I should have stayed with him."

Midnightpaw came and rubbed her tail tip against Splashpaw's back. "But if you did stay, Quailkit and Dovekit would have been kidnapped or even worst, killed."

"I-I just wish there was a way to bring him back," Splashpaw sobbed.

Midnightpaw gave her sister a comforting lick on the head. "I do too." Midnightpaw than got up and started to leave. "Crookednose is probably waiting for me to finish father's body."

"Midnightpaw! Wait!" Splashpaw yelled.

Midnightpaw stop and looked at Splashpaw. "Yes, what is it?"

"Did you ever see what fur was between Tanglepelt's paws?"

"Yes, but it was white. I didn't know who it was though."

"White?" Splashpaw paced around. "White?" she repeated.

Midnightpaw looked at her sister, confused. "Not, all DarkClan cats are just black or gray you know."

"I know but the only cats that had some white were was never around father." Splashpaw started to get worried.

"How do you know? You weren't with father when you went to go save the kits."

"Yeah, but Cedartree and Blackpetal were both sick with green cough so of course they weren't there. Hollypaw could _never _kill a cat with her tiny white paws. And Ravenclaw was by Darkstar's side the whole time." Splashpaw took a breath. "I doubt he ever left him."

"You _doubt_." Midnightpaw came back in and stood in front of her sister. "You never know what he could have done when you weren't there." Midnightpaw started to head out again. "He could of stepped in white fur, you know." she growled, "Now I got to go."

"But-"

"Goodbye!" Midnightpaw snapped, and then she left.

Splashpaw couldn't believe how angry Midnightpaw got. It wasn't like her sister to snap at her like that. _She's probably as shaken up as the rest of us are. _She thought.

"Everything ok in there?" mewed Spottail, Splashpaw's mentor.

"I think so," Splashpaw gave a big yawn and then got up and stretched. "So when do we leave?"

"After I go check on Silverdust and my kits."

"Hey Spottail?" Splashpaw asked.

"Yes?"

"Do…Do you think I'm a good apprentice?"

Spottail looked at Splashpaw in shock. "You're a great apprentice!" he placed his tail on her shoulder. "If it weren't for you, my kits could not be here right now, and I owe you a big thanks for that!" He looked at the fresh-kill pile. "I made sure Rockstar would let you get the biggest piece of fresh-kill later."

Splashpaw purred, "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_!" Spottail repeated. "Now go wait by the entrance, and I'll be there in a sec."

Splashpaw dipped her head in acknowledgement and bounded off. Spottail's words made Splashpaw a little happier even though seeing her father's body on the ground still made her a little sad. She caught a glance of Midnightpaw. They looked at each other for a second and then Midnightpaw shot her head away. _What's the matter sis? _Splashpaw started to get a little worried about her sister. _I'll try to talk to her later._ She thought. "She seems a little irritated right now."

"What was that?"

Splashpaw didn't realize Spottail was over there with her. "Err…nothing."

Spottail still didn't look convinced. "Well I think it's about time to go hunting I assume."

"Yes," Splashpaw knew hunting would get her mind off things.

"Ok," Spottail let Splashpaw out first. When she got out there, the forest floor was still covered with blood and it smelled horrible. "Eww."

"I know it smells, but we still have to hunt," he lowered his head and opened his mouth. "It'll be hard looking for prey, and foxes might be around since of the blood. So watch out."

Splashpaw nodded. "Should we split up?"

"Right now?" Spottail tipped his head to one side. "Maybe once we get away from the blood scent a little then we will."

"Sounds fine to me. Where should we go?"

"Uh…let's go by the Oaktreeplace and see what we can find there."

"Ok then, see you there!" Splashpaw run away.

"Hey!"

Splashpaw heard her mentor's paw steps behind her. "Can't catch me!" _"Watch out!" _Splashpaw stop dead in her tracks. "Huh? Midnightpaw?"

"Everything ok Splash?" Spottail was making it up the hill that lead to Oaktreeplace, where Splashpaw was at.

"I don't know but I heard Midnightpaw say watch-"

"Out!" her mentor yowled.

"Wha-" Splashpaw looked up; a big fox was standing above her, growling. She froze with fear.

Spottail then lowered his head, "When I say go I want you to slash its throat," Spottail whispered. "Ready, set… GO!"

Splashpaw did what her mentor told her and she jumped and slashed its throat. It yelp with pain, but didn't give up. It bit down on one of her forepaws. Splashpaw yowled and slashed it's muzzled with her other forepaw. Finally the fox let go and jumped over Splashpaw's head. Splashpaw saw the fox slowly walking to Spottail, but something didn't seem right.

"Splashpaw!" her mentor called. "My hindpaw is stuck in bramble; I need you to distract the fox while I try to get out!"

Splashpaw felt her stomach in her chest. "Here, let me help!"

"No! If you help me we might _both _get killed!" He panted. "Do what I said before and distract the fox!" he repeated.

"Ok," Splashpaw felt sick. How would she be able to distract the fox for that long? She swallowed, and then jumped on the fox's back and started to scratch it. The fox yelp again and try to get her off. Splashpaw struggled to stay on it. "_Grip your hind claws into its skin and scratch it with your front claws" _Splashpaw heard her sister's voice again, but this time, she did what she said. The fox yelp even louder and was shaking even harder, but Splashpaw manage to hang on.

"Good job Splashpaw!" yelled her mentor. "I'm almost-" Spottail had a shock expression on his face. "Splashpaw! There's another fox behind you!"

Spashpaw was caught off guard and was thrown to an oak tree. Both of the foxes were ganging up on her. "_Yowl. It'll save your life." _Splashpaw obeyed her sister and yowled. Then out of nowhere Rockstar and her patrol group came.

"Stay away from my daughter!" Rockstar yowled. Then she sliced one of the foxes ear, and kicked the other with her unsheathed hind claws.

Both of the foxes growled at her, but once they her group they yelp and ran away.

"Cowards!" Shimmerfoot spat.

"Where's Spottail?" Leaftrail asked.

"Over here," Spottail was still stuck in the bramble.

"Now how in StarClan's sake did you get stuck in bramble?" Rockstar asked.

"I didn't," Spottail then lift his paw out of the bramble easily, no scratches at all. "I was testing Splashpaw on how well she would be against foxes." He turned his head and looked at her. "And she was excellent!" He praised.

Splashpaw couldn't help but feel proud of herself. "Thank you, Spottail."

"I think's it's time to head back to camp," Rockstar demanded. "And make a certain someone a warrior."

Splashpaw felt her heart skip a beat and pelted away.

"Oh my StarClan! Splashpaw, I had a nightmare while you were gone!" Midnightpaw mewed, worried.

"Really?" Splashpaw was surprise by her sister's change of attitude from earlier.

"Yes!" her sister seems very worried now. "You had to fight a fox and Spottail was stuck in bramble!"

Splashpaw gasped. "That's what happened!"

"What?"

Splashpaw showed her forepaw to Midnightpaw. "I was attacked by a fox today, Spottail was stuck in bramble too…well I thought he was at least."

Midnightpaw gasped. "Here, follow me to the medicine cat den and we'll talk more in there."

"Ok," So Splashpaw followed Midnightpaw to the medicine cat den.

"Ok, so go on," Midnightpaw said while she was getting some medicine cat stuff.

"Well at first I heard you say in my mind 'watch out,'" Splashpaw started.

"Well, I did tell you to watch out in my dream." Midnightpaw mewed. "Then I saw you struggling to stay on the fox so I said to grip its skin with your hind claws…"

"…And scratch it with my front claws," Splashpaw finished.

"Then another fox came and I saw mother and I told you to…"

"Yowl…It'll save your life," the sister's said together.

"Then I woke up," both Midnightpaw and Splashpaw were shocked.

"This is weird, it's like were…" Splashpaw slowly mewed.

"Connected," The she-cat's said together once more.

Splashpaw took a couple steps back and tripped over a pair of red paws.

"Hey, watch it!" Redheart mewed. "I just got done grooming!" The huge white tom then was about to walk out. "Rockstar needs you, NOW!" then he walk out.

Both sisters then looked each other.

"I wonder what his problem is." Midnightpaw asked.

"He probably is just mad that a bunch of cats keep pestering him on where he got his scar above his eye." Splashpaw answered.

"Sometimes I wonder about him." Midnightpaw mewed. "Great StarClan I forgot about you paw, here let me get-"

"COME ON!" Redheart yowled.

"Coming!" Splashpaw was walking out "Sorry sis, duty calls. See ya!"

"But..." Splashpaw heard her sister sigh behind her. "Bye! Good luck! I'll be out there soon, promise!"

Splashpaw saw all the cats already lined up for her warrior ceremony "Whoops," she called "Sorry to keep you all waiting!"

"We've been waiting forever!" Redheart yelled. Splashpaw saw Fireblaze, Redheart's sister put her tail over his mouth.

"Shhh!" Fireblaze whispered.

"Splashpaw," Rockstar called. "Come."

Splashpaw did what Rockstar said and came to her.

"You fought courageously against DarkClan last night, and fought those foxes like a true warrior this morning." The Clan then cheered. "I think it's time to make you into a warrior." Rockstar cleared her throat. "I, Rockstar leader of RockClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Splashpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?

Splashpaw felt a little drip of water splash in her heart "I do." She answered.

"Then the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Splashpaw, from this moment on you'll be known as Splashheart. StarClan honors your courage and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RockClan. Rockstar then rested her muzzle on Splashheart's head. "Good job, my daughter."

Splashheart then stepped away from her mother. "Thank you."

"Splashheart! Splashheart!" the Clan yelled.

Splashheart was happy now that Midnightpaw didn't switch places with her this was the best thing ever! Even though Midnightpaw was in the very back Splashheart could hear her cheering clearly. She smiled.

"Oh, and I almost forgot," Rockstar cleared her throat again. "Since our old deputy, Tanglepelt was killed in last night's battle. I need to appoint a new one." The Clan paused and waited for Rockstar to appoint a new deputy. "I say these words before StarClan that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy of RockClan is Redheart…


	3. A New Medicine Cat

Midnightpaw saw her sister come in camp from her vigil last night. It was storming a lot last night too, though Splashheart didn't seem to have a drop on her. _I hope the rain washed away the blood. _Midnightpaw thought. She didn't want any more foxes putting the Clan in danger. The harsh Leaf-Bare was making it hard for Midnightpaw and her mentor, Crookednose, to find any medicine supplies. She had used her last comfrey root on Splashheart's wound the other day.

"Midnightpaw!" Crookednose spat. "We need to collect some medicine supplies before it starts to snow!"

Midnightpaw looked up. "But there's not a cloud in sight."

Crookednose looked up also. "Huh," he sniffed. "I could have sworn by StarClan I saw a big cloud earlier."

Midnightpaw purred, her mentor's eye sight was getting as poor as his crooked nose.

"Well, c'mon," he rasped. "Let's go."

"Coming!" Midnightpaw mewed. So Midnightpaw and Crookednose went out only to be stopped by Redheart.

"Where do you think you two are going?" he growled.

Midnightpaw was confused, but when she looked at her mentor's expression she knew it wasn't going to be good.

"How dare you stop a _medicine cat _and his apprentice," Crookednose growled.

"Where are you two going?" He repeated.

"Well if you really need to know, we're going to go get some more medicine cat supplies," her mentor growled.

Redheart pushed passed them and walked into the medicine cat den. "You have enough already."

"Redheart!" Rockstar yelled. "I need you to appoint some patrols!"

Redheart growled. "Coming, Rockstar!" Redheart then eyed Midnightpaw evilly and then left.

Midnightpaw flinched; something was just not right about that cat at _all_.

"Stupid mouse-brain young cats" Crookednose complained. "They don't know how to respect medicine cats anymore."

Midnightpaw nodded. "Do you think we should head out now?"

"Yes, hopefully no more cats will bother us," he growled.

So Midnightpaw and Crookednose headed out of camp and into the forest floor. Midnightpaw couldn't help but think about Redheart. Just the way Redheart eyed her earlier didn't seem right.

"At least the rain washed away the blood." Crookednose sniffed. "I can't see well but I can defiantly smell very well with this crooked nose," he mewed.

Midnightpaw giggled, her mentor told the best jokes. "How did you get that crooked nose anyway? A bunch of cats tell me different stories about how you got it." she mewed.

He looked at her confused. "I've never told you?"

Midnightpaw shook her head.

'Huh, well let me tell you," he cleared his throat. "When I was just little apprentice I was helping out my medicine cat mentor, Snowfeather, with supplies, but we ran out. Since Snowfeather was so busy caring for kits and elders with greencough he sent me to go out and get some more. When I went to go look for some catmint, a big owl out of nowhere came and got me."

Midnightpaw gasped. Even though she was too old for stories, she seemed very interested in this one.

"Then the owl dropped me in its nest. But I landed very awkward on my nose, making it twist."

"How did you get out?" Midnightpaw asked.

"Well, I first killed the owl and then jumped from branch to branch to get down." Crookednose boasted.

"No you didn't," said a strange gray she-cat, walking up a hill. "You got kicked by the owl, and _fell_ from branch to branch."

"Huh?" Crookednose said. He obviously didn't see the she-cat.

Then the she-cat walked away like nothing ever happened.

Midnightpaw tried to smell her scent but didn't recognize any scent on her except one_...Blood._

"Hmm, well c'mon Midnightpaw," Crookednose meowed. "Herbs don't pick up themselves you know," Crookednose started to pad away.

Midnightpaw still stood there thinking about that she-cat. "Do you think we should tell a cat about her?"

"Nah," her mentor mewed. "As long as she goes away we'll be fine." He started to go, "Now c'mon and let's go by the sandy-rockplace to look for some herbs."

"Ok!" so Midnightpaw and her mentor stared to walk away though she couldn't help feeling that the gray she-cat was still watching her….

"Did you get many herbs?" Splashheart asked.

Midnightpaw spit out the small mouthful of herbs they got. "We only found some comfrey roots, cobwebs, and one leaf of catmint."

"Too bad," Splashheart mewed, a little worried.

"What's wrong?" Midnightpaw asked.

"Well, Rockstar and Quietstep have been both coughing since you two have been gone," Splashheart mewed.

Midnightpaw gasped. She knew her mother didn't have many lives left. "How bad?" Midnightpaw asked.

"Maybe enough to call it whitecough," Splashheart answered.

"Quickly get her into my den, and Quietstep too if she's that bad." Midnightpaw ordered.

Splashheart dipped her head in acknowledgement, and went to go retrieve Rockstar and Quietstep.

"Midnightpaw?"

Midnightpaw jumped, and turned around to see Crookednose standing behind her. Her head was hot with embarrassment "Err...yes?"

"We need to go to Moonpool, it's almost half moon," Crookednose said while looking at the sky.

"But who will be here to take care of mother?" Midnightpaw asked. "She and Quietstep have been coughing ever since we left."

"Don't worry I have someone to take care of them," Crookednose pointed his tail to a pretty tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat."

"Brightfur?" Midnightpaw asked, confused.

"Yes," Brightfur answered back. "I was once a medicine cat apprentice, until I saw my brother do a really cool battling move. She then I wanted to be a warrior," she mewed. "But I still know all the basics."

"Do you know what herbs are used for greencough?" Midnightpaw tested.

"Catmint," the she-cat replied back.

"Good, now let's get going, NOW!" Crookednose impatiently mewed."

"Ok," Midnightpaw sighed.

"What took you two so long?" DarkClan's medicine cat apprentice Nightpaw mewed.

"Yeah, we were going to start without you two," BrambeClan's medicine cat, Grasstail mewed. His long feathered tail flicked with annoyance.

"Sorry that we're late," Crookednose mewed, while walking into the Moonpool entrance. "Our leader Rockstar came down with a little cough and we got busy."

Midnightpaw wasn't sure if it was ok for him to say that their leader was sick. It makes RockClan look weak and vulnerable to other Clans.

"Well, if she was that sick than why didn't you stay with her?" DarkClan's medicine cat, Mousepool mewed.

"Cause I have something special to say," Crookednose mewed.

"What now?" LakeClan's medicine cat, Frostfoot mocked.

Crookednose ignored her and looked at Midnightpaw. "I'm becoming older and losing sight as the days go by. So this'll be the last time I come to Moonpool."

Midnightpaw looked at Crookednose. _Are you going to make me a medicine cat? _Midnightpaw wondered.

"Midnightpaw, come," her mentor mewed.

Midnightpaw obeyed. She was so nervous, but tried not to show it.

"I Crookednose, medicine cat of RockClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve RockClan for many moons," Crookednose paused, and look at Midnightpaw. "Midnightpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Midnightpaw felt the midnight gaze into her eyes. "I do."

"Then the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Midnightpaw, from this moment you'll be known as Midnightgaze. StarClan honors your knowledge, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of RockClan."

Then Crookednose put his muzzle on top of Midnightgaze's. "Thank you so much Crookednose. I promise not to fail you," then Midnightgaze licked her mentor's shoulder.

Crookednose smiled. "You're welcome, young one."

"Midnightgaze! Midnightgaze!" the other medicine cats cheered.

Midnightgaze was so happy! She wished her sister was here though

After the cheering died down the medicine cats than went into the Moonpool and drank the water and then slept.

Midnightgaze woke up in camp. _Huh? How did I end up here? _Midnightgaze wondered, confused. She stood up and walk out of the medicine cat den. The Clan was empty. Then she saw a gray figure. It turned out to be the same gray she-cat from earlier. Then Midnightgaze saw Splashheart come out of the warriors den. Midnightgaze hid in a bush so Splashheart wouldn't see her. She wanted to figure out what was going on. Out of nowhere, their father, Tanglepelt came up and walked over to Splashheat.

"Father!" Splashheart mewed, happily.

"Splashheart, why did you leave me?" Tanglepelt mewed.

"Father, I'm so sorry!" Splashheart sobbed.

"Sorry won't cut it!" Tanglepelt growled. "Now I must punish you for that," Tanglepelt grinned.

Midnightgaze realized this wasn't her father, but the…_she-cat. _Midnightgazesaw the gray she-cat behind a bush near hers. She was talking and moving the same way as the fake tom was.

"I'm going to send you to the Dark Forest!" the fake Tanglepelt growled. Then he jumped up with unsheathed claws. Splashheart stood there horrified.

"NO!" yowled Midnightgaze. Then she jumped onto the gray she-cat. She started to claw her ferociously on her back.

"Urg!" the she-cat hissed. "Get off!"

Midnightgaze was thrown off her back, and hit a sharp rock. Midnightgaze gave a big wail as the rock pierced her back. She felt warm and sticky stuff run down her back. Blood.

The gray she-cat looked at her in amazement. "You're that black-and-brown she-cat from earlier!" she spat. "What are you doing in some other cat's dream?"

Midnightgaze slowly got off the red ground. "I g-guess stopping y-you," she stuttered.

The she-cat laughed. "How?" she mocked. "You're not even in good condition."

Midnightgaze knew she was right. She couldn't suffer another dangerous blow. Then Midnightgaze saw her sister. She was still frozen in fear even though the fake tom was gone. "Ok," Midnightgaze said through a bloody mouth. "Do whatever you want with me. Just don't hurt my sister." Midnightgaze sat up, even though it hurt. "Deal?"

The she-cat nodded. "Deal."

Midnightgaze than closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Midnightgaze?...Midnightgaze!"

Midnightgaze open up her eyes and saw her old mentor standing above her. "Crookednose?" she mewed. "Splashheart!" she yelled.

"What in StarClan's name happen to you?" Crookednose said, startled. "You're bleeding from your back!"

Midnightgaze totally forgot about her back, but she didn't care. She needed to get to her sister, and fast!

"Everything ok in there?" Grasstail mewed. "Oh my StakClan!" he mewed, shocked.

"I need to get her to RockClan and fast!" Crookednose mewed, worried.

"I can walk, don't worry," Midnightgaze got up. "It doesn't hurt that bad," she lied. "But I think Splashheart is in trouble, so we need to get moving and fast!"

Crookednose still had a shocked face on him, but nodded anyway.

Midnightgaze started to run toward camp, even though the pain in her back was slowing her down she still manage to keep up.

"Midnightgaze! Wait up!" Crookednose panted.

"Sorry, but I really need to go!" She mewed to Crookednose.

Finally she could see the entrance to camp. She made it in through the rock tunnel darted into camp. "Splashheart!" Midnightgaze could see everyone at the medicine cat den. Everyone except Redheart pacing around the leader's den.

"Midnightpaw!" her sister mewed.

"Midnight_gaze_." Midnightgaze corrected her.

"Oh very nice name but..," her sister gasped. "You're back!?" Splasheart yelled. "What happen?"

Before Midnightgaze could answer her sister said something else.

"My whole family is falling apart! First my father wanted to kill me, than my mother has fallen very ill, and now my sister has been attacked!" She wailed.

"How is mother?" Midnightgaze mewed. She had totally forgotten about her.

"I don't know!" she growled. "Brightfur told me a little bit ago that she had greencough!"

Just then, a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat came out of the medicine cat den. "Thank goodness you're here!" Brightfur mewed, out of breath. "Rockstar lost a life and she won't wake up…"


	4. Saving Rockstar

Splashheart stood in horror as she looked at Brightfur. She pushed by all of cats and into the medicine cat den. She saw her mother lying on the ground, motionless. She sniffed her flank, she was still warm, but getting cold fast.

"I'm so sorry," Brightfur apologized. "I did all I could do to save her."

"It's ok," Midnightgaze mewed. "I know you did all that you could."

"Hmf," Crookednose growled. "Brightfur go back to the nursery, we can handling it from here."

Brightfur dipped her head in acknowledgement and then left.

Splashheart looked at Crookednose confused. "How can we save her when she's dead?"

"She isn't dead!" he spat.

"What?!" both sisters said.

"Then how is she not breathing?" Splashheart growled.

"Well, she should be," Crookednose padded over to Rockstar. "She should have one more life left," he mewed. "Unless the greencough killed her twice though, she should have woken up one more time."

"Is there anything we can do?" Midnightgaze mewed.

Crookednose nodded. "Stay with her for the rest of the day. If she doesn't wake by nighttime, then we will declare her dead. If she's up before that, then give her some ragweed to make her strength go back up."

Both of the she-cat's nodded.

"Good, I'll be in the elder's den for right now," he mewed.

"Do you want me to get Redheart to have an elder ceremony for y-?"

"No!" he spat. "I don't want that stupid cat near me."

"Ok," Midnightgaze meowed, slowly.

"Bye, do well Midnightgaze," then he padded away to the elders den.

"What was that all about? Plus your back's still bleeding a little." Splashheart mewed.

"Redheart is just getting on everyone's nerves, and I'll fix it up in just a sec," Midnightgaze answered.

"What did happen to your back anyway?" Splashheart mewed.

"A gray she-cat," Midnightgaze mewed. "She was trying to kill you."

Splashheart blinked in confusion. "What gray she-cat? The only cat trying to kill me was father, and as he was getting ready to slice my throat, he vanished."

Midnightgaze shook her head. "No, a gray she-cat was. She somehow made a Tanglepelt and mimicked the way he moved and talked. I think she's from the Dark Forest."

"So wait a sec, Tanglepelt isn't evil?!" Splashheart started to jump up and down with joy.

Midnightgaze giggled. "Of course he isn't! Now, can you help me put some comfrey root and dried oak leaf on my back please?"

Splashheart nodded and did what her sister said. "So I guess we do have some type of connection. But it only happens when we dream."

Midnightgaze nodded and then gritted her teeth. "Ow!"

"Sorry," Splashheart apologized. "So had did you get this scar?"

"Oh, so I jumped on her back and started to claw it, then she threw me off and I hit my back on a sharp rock and it scratched my back," she paused. "After that we made a deal that she would kill me and not you."

Splashheart gapped. "You what?" she mewed. "You could have been killed?!"

"I know, I-" Midnightgaze suddenly paused.

"What's wr-?" Splashheart was cut off by Midnightgaze.

"Shhh! Look!" she whispered.

Splashheart turned around to see a tip of a red tail. She sniffed. _Redheart._ She growled. "He's been eavesdropping on us!" she quietly growled.

"Let's dream and talk there," Midnightgaze gave a huge yawn. "I need some sleep anyway," she whispered.

Splashheart giggled softly, and nodded. Then the two sisters fell asleep very quickly.

Splashheart woke up in the warriors den. _I must be dreaming_. She thought. She then got up and walked out. No cat was there except Midnightgaze coming out of the medicine cat den.

"Good," Midnightgaze mewed. "Now, I was saying that the gray she-cat that I saw in your dream earlier was the same one Crookednose and I saw while we were hunting for herbs."

Splashheart blinked in confusion "But you said you thought she was a Dark Forest member," she mewed. "You know StarClan forbidden Dark Forest members to come into the real world."

"Well, maybe this she-cat had a special thing that made her be able to come into the real world?" Midnightgaze mewed.

"But how? Maybe she was just a rogue!" Splashheart spat.

"Splashheart calm down," Midnightgaze mewed. "But how can a rogue cat mimic father?"

Splashheart stared at her sister for a moment that was a good point. "Ok, I believe you, but how can a Dark Forest cat come into the real world?"

"Maybe she has a connection like us?" Midnightgaze mewed.

"Maybe," Splashheart looked passed her sister and looked at a dark figure in the background.

"What's wrong?" Midnightgaze asked.

Splashheart pointed her tail over to the direction she saw the figure at.

"Hmm," Midnightgaze mewed. "Let's go check it out!"

Splashheart nodded and she and her sister went over to the dark figure. It turned out to be Rockstar. "Mother!" she yelled.

Rockstar turned her head. "Splashheart and Midnightpaw!"

"Midnight_gaze_," Midnightgaze corrected her.

"You got your medicine cat name!" Rockstar came over to them and licked both of their heads.

"Why are you in our dream?" Splashheart mewed, confused.

"What?" Rockstar mewed. "I've been stuck in here ever since I lost a life."

"Stuck?" Midnightgaze mewed.

Rockstar nodded. "Come look over here." Rockstar pointed her tail near the ground.

Splashheart came over, and stood in amazement when she saw herself, Midnightgaze, and her mother in the medicine cat den.

"These back to world things are called portals. I use them whenever I lose life, but today it won't open." Rockstar mewed.

"Why isn't StarClan helping?" Midnightgaze asked.

"I don't know," Rockstar answered. "But if I don't get to my body soon, it'll get very cold and it won't be safe for me to go back in it."

Both sisters took glances at each other.

"No," Splashheart murmured.

"What?" Midnightgaze mewed.

"No," Splashheart repeated. "I'm not losing another parent!"

"But what can we do?" Midnightgaze mewed.

Splashheart started to think, what could she and Midnightgaze do? Then an idea sparked in her mind. "Midnightgaze, what are we doing now?"

"Dreaming?" Midnightgaze asked, confused.

"No mouse-brain!" Splashheart spat. "We're connecting!"

"What?" Midnightgaze blinked in confusion. "How can our connection help?"

"Connection?" Rockstar questionably mewed. "What are you two she-cats talking about?"

"We'll tell you later," Splashheart turned her attention back to Midnightgaze. "Maybe our connection can be used with other things too!"

Midnightgaze nodded in agreement. "But how can we do it?"

Splashheart looked at her confused mother. "Let's get on both sides of her and then try to walk through the portal. Maybe our connection will let her come with us."

Splashheart could tell her sister was scared and a little confused, but she nodded anyway "I'll get on the right, and you'll get on the left."

Splashheart nodded and did what her sister said. Then she got on the left side of her mother. Something sparked on the inside of Splashheart. "Hey Midnightgaze, do you feel that spark inside of you?"

Midnightgaze nodded and then got a scared expression on her face. "Splashheart!" she yelled. "Your pupils, they're gone!"

Splashheart looked at her sister she only had a milky purple color in her eyes. "So are yours!"

"Splashheart, th-there's something very bright in front of us!" Midnightgaze mewed, her eyes squinted.

Splashheart saw a very bright ball, brighter than the sun in front of them. "I think it's time to take mother back to her body. Something tells me that bright ball won't last long!"

"Is it even safe to go in it?" Midnightgaze asked weary.

Splashheart didn't answer and jumped through the portal anyway. Both of the sisters landed back in their bodies. Then bright ball was gone and their pupils were back.

"Splashheart?" Midnightgaze groaned. "Are you ok?"

Splashheart nodded. "Is mother ok?"

Rockstar started to slowly get up "Splashheart? Midnighgaze? You two ok?"

Both sisters nodded.

Rockstar smiled. "I'm fine. Thank you two so much for saving me."

"You're welcome," Midnightgaze mewed.

Splashheart came and rubbed her mother's head gently.

"You two know that I have one life left, right?" Rockstar mewed.

"Yes," both she-cats said.

Rockstar smiled. "When I die, I will make Redheart choose you as deputy," she eyed Splashheart while she said that.

"Thank you m-" Splashheart was cut off by Redheart.

"Midnightgaze, it's nighttime, and I want you to have Rockstar's body ready before we leave to go to the gath-" Redheart stopped talking when he got into the den. "Rockstar!" he meowed, shocked. "You're alive?!"

Rockstar nodded. "And I feel better than ever!"

"Ok," Redheart mewed. "So when do we leave?"

Splashheart knew he was mad.

"After I tell the Clan I'm alright." Rockstar walked out of the medicine cat den. The whole Clan stopped what they were doing and looked a Rockstar in amazement and shock.

"Rockstar, you're ok!" Leaftrail mewed.

"Yes my brother," Rockstar mewed. Then she jumped up on some big boulders until she reach her den, also known as Highboulder.

"To all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, join me beneath Highboulder for a Clan meeting.

Most of the cats were already out of their dens. They all had a happy expression on their faces. "Rockstar!" one of them mewed. "You're alright!" another mewed.

"Yes," Rockstar mewed. "I wanted all the cats to know I'm alright now, and I could attend the gathering tonight. Speaking of the gathering, I should go soon or the other Clans would wonder what happened to us." She paused, and looked around.

_She must be picking out cats to go to the gathering with her. _Splashheart thought.

Rockstar cleared out her throat. "The cats I want to be going to the gathering with me will be, Redheart and Midnightgaze of course, Leaftrail, Fireblaze, Brightfur, Bluestripe, Whiteflame, Oakfeather, and my other daughter, Splashheart.

"Grayfeather and Thornfur, I want you two, too go on patrol while we're gone.

"Um, well, Rockstar?" Thornfur mewed. "Grayfeather went to the queens den. She's expecting kits soon."

"Sorry!" Grayfeather said while coming out of the queens den.

Rockstar smiled. "It's fine. We need more kits in the Clan anyway."

"Can I take Honeyleaf with me instead?" Thornfur mewed.

"Yes," Rockstar agreed.

Splashheart knew Honeyleaf and Thornfur were mates. So that might mean more kits in the Clan soon.

"Rockstar, we really need to get going, the other Clans will wonder what came among us." Redheart growled.

"Uh, yes, coming!" Rockstar pelted down to them.

Splashheart couldn't believe how her mother didn't growled back to him. She was leader for StarClan's sake! Redheart shouldn't have growled at her like that.

"Did you see how he talked to her?" Midnightgaze growled.

Splashheart nodded. "We're going to have to keep a close eye on him for now on…"


	5. The Gathering

Splashheart, along with her sister, trotted out of camp with Rockstar and the Clanmates she chose to go with them. Splashheart was so excited! This would be her first time going to a gathering as a warrior! She tried not to show how excited she was, but she couldn't help it. She started to jump up and down this was the best day ever!

"I can see how excited you are," Rockstar said with a purr.

Splashheart stopped, embarrassed, "I-I'm sorry mother!"

Rockstar laughed, "It's fine my sweet daughter," Rockstar mewed, "you should of seen me when I was leader." Rockstar paused and looked passed Splashheart. Splashheart saw Midnightgaze padding up to them. She must have heard what Rockstar was saying.

"How did you react?" Midnightgaze asked.

Rockstar purred, "Let me just say I was jumping as high as the trees."

Both Splashheart and Midnightgaze giggled.

"Rockstar!" Redheart growled. "The other Clans are already at the gathering place!"

"Coming!" Rockstar mewed.

Splashheart gapped and Midnightgaze had a shock expression on her face. "Mother!" Midnightgaze yelled.

Rockstar winced at the change of tone Midnightgaze had. "Yes?" she said turning her head around.

"How can you let Redheart talk to you like that?" Midnightgaze hissed.

Rockstar blinked in surprise, "He's deputy for StarClan's sake," she flatten her ears, "You should respect him of that!" Rockstar hissed.

"Hey, you she-cats need to calm down," Splashheart pleaded, while getting between Midnightgaze and Rockstar, but they walked passed her.

"You didn't answer my question!" Midnightgaze growled, "Why did you let him talk to you like that?" Midnightgaze repeated with a snarl.

"Cause he's deputy!" Rockstar retorted.

"And?" Midnightgaze sneered.

"And now it's time for a certain medicine cat to go back to RockClan's camp!" Rockstar mewed, still angered.

Midnightgaze flatted her ears, "What?" Midnightgaze broke into a sob, "You can't do that to a medicine cat!"

"The word of a leader is the warrior code," Rockstar mewed, sternly.

Midnightgaze stood there for a moment, then she started to walk back to camp slowly.

"Midnightgaze," Splashheart mewed, "Wait for m-," Splashheart felt Rockstar's tail cover her mouth.

"No, she can go to camp by herself," Rockstar mewed. "I still want you to stay with us." Rockstar paused and licked her chest fur, "You did nothing wrong. She deserves to be punished alone."

"But-" Splashheart was interrupted by Redheart.

"Rockstar!" he hissed. "Come on!"

"I'm coming!" Rockstar growled.

Splashheart saw that Redheart was surprise at the stern tone Rockstar had.

Rockstar then walked through the bushes that lead to the gathering place.

Splashheart then padded after them. She knew it wouldn't be the same without Midnightgaze there, but she had to deal with it. Just as Splashheart came out of the bushes, Rockstar quietly ran up to Four-Rocks with the other leaders. Splashheart stood in amazement on how pretty her mother's black-and-white pelt shone so brightly in the moonlight. Splashheart then heard a meow and turned her head to see Leaftrail holding a spot for her. Splashheart could see his black pelt shine as bright as Rockstar's in the moonlight. She then mewed a 'thank you' to him and then sat down.

"Rockstar, what took you so long?" Bramblestar, a cream tabby asked.

"I got into some problems, but it's worked out now," Rockstar answered.

"Ok, I guess I'll go first then," Bramblestar mewed. "BrambleClan has been doing very well this leaf-bare," she started. "Prey has been running well and our steams are as fresh as ever. Plus we want to introduced a new pair of kits into our Clan," she paused and looked at a mottled grayish-blue tom. "My brother Pebblefang and his mate Russetwater have had two new little kits." The Clans cheered for Pebblefang and Russetwater. Pebblefang dipped his head in thanks to all of them. Then the Clans meows died down and they waited for another Clan leader to speak.

Lakestar, a gray tabby tom then walked up and spoke for LakeClan. He basically said the same things Bramblestar said before, except his Clan had two new warriors, Duskpelt and Minnowwhisker. So once again the Clans cheered for them.

Splashheart then saw her mother, Rockstar come forth. "RockClan has been doing well as always," she mewed. "I do have a couple of announcements to make though," then Rockstar cleared her throat. "RockClan would want to welcome a new warrior into our Clan." Rockstar then looked down at Splashheart.

Splashheart gulped, as she was trying to keep her blue-and-white fur down from the cold breeze that suddenly came and blew passed her.

"Splashheart, my daughter," Rockstar mewed.

"Splashheart! Splashheart!" The Clans cheered.

Splashheart grew hot with embarrassment, "T-Thank you!" she yelled.

Suddenly the Clans stopped, and started to look over to the medicine cat gathering place.

"Where's Crookednose?" yelled a dark gray tom.

"And Midnightpaw?" another cat yelled.

"I was getting ready to say that," Rockstar mewed. "Crookednose has been with us for many seasons, but he decided it was his time to retire to the elders den."

Many cats nodded in agreement.

"My other daughter, Midnightpaw, got her medicine cat name, Midnightgaze," Rockstar paused and saw all the cats watching her.

Splashheart was surprise at how many cats were listening to what her mother was saying.

"Anyway, the reason why she isn't here is because she had to collect some herbs for the Clan," Rockstar lied.

The cats nodded again, and even some of them were cheering for Midnightgaze.

"My last announcement is that RockClan has a new deputy," Rockstar eyed Darkstar, a mottled black tom when she said that.

The other Clans gasped except for DarkClan, which was silent, for they knew what happened.

"Tanglepelt was killed in a battle with DarkClan," Rockstar paused. "Redheart is our new deputy."

Some cats cheered for Redheart, though most was still shocked. Some of them must have known that Tanglepelt and Rockstar were mates.

"Are you done Rockstar?" Darkstar said in an evil voice.

Rockstar nodded and let Darkstar speak.

Darkstar then straighten himself up and sat among the Clans. "DarkClan has been doing well also with this new piece of territory that RockClan put up a good fight for. He then eyed Rockstar evilly. "Though it left two DarkClan warriors dead."

"You had enough territory already!" Redheart spat. "None of our Clanmates deserved to die that night!"

Rockstar flicked her tail, "Redheart, this is no time for you to speak," she mewed, "however, he does have a point."

Darkstar lashed his tail, "But we needed some more territory for our Clan!" he hissed.

"But you _won't _even have a Clan if you keep losing them in battles!" Splashheart growled.

The Clans gasped and looked at Splashheart when she said that.

"Who dares says that to _me?_" Darkstar snarled.

The Clan cats then made a path between Darkstar and Splashheart.

"Not surprising that it was Rockstar's daughter saying that," he mocked. Darkstar then jumped down from Four-Rock and started to stalk Splashheart.

"Stop!" her mother yowled. She then jumped in front of the DarkClan leader. "This is nonsense!" she growled. "I know my mouse-brained daughter said that to you, but she is kind of ri-"

"Out of my way!" He then slashed Rockstar's cheek and then she fell to the ground.

Everyone, including some DarkClan members gasped.

"Rockstar!" Redheart yelled. He started to run over to her, though some other cat was quicker.

"Darkstar!" said Bramblestar while catching up to him. "Stop, Now!" she growled.

"NO!" he was getting ready to slash her when suddenly clouds appeared over the moon and lighting started to struck the earth.

The Clan cats started to quake with fear.

"Look, now StarClan is mad!" Lakestar growled. He then stood straight up on Four-Rocks, revealing an old scar on his chest. "This gathering is over!" he growled. Then he looked at a black she-cat with white paws. "Frostfoot, help Rockstar." Then he looked back at Darkstar, "You and your Clan, go home!" he growled.

Darkstar still snarled at Splashheart.

"Now!" Lakestar hissed.

Darkstar reluctantly left with DarkClan on his heels. Some of them gave hisses on their way out.

Just them, Bramblestar came up to Lakestar, "We'll stay too, until she's better."

Lakestar nodded and went over to where Rockstar was laying.

Splashheart felt sick in her stomach. She knew if Rockstar died, it would be her fault.

"Call yourself a warrior?" scorned Bluestripe, while he was padding up to her.

"More like an apprentice," mocked Oakfeather, his dark brown fur bristled in the moonlight.

Splashheart looked at the ground sadly, "I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Yeah right," Fireblaze mewed.

"Hey, leave her alone," Leaftrail mewed, "She didn't do anything wrong!" he stood in front of Splashheart. "Darkstar was the one who hurt Rockstar!"

"Yeah, but if she didn't open her big mouth then Rockstar wouldn't be hurt!" Fireblaze growled.

Splashheart was getting ready to protest when Leaftrail put his orange mottled tail over her mouth.

"Splashheart did say things at the wrong time, but it didn't mean for Darkstar to attack anyone. She was right after all!" Leaftrail mewed.

Fireblaze just sniffed and walk over to a LakeClan cat and talked to them.

The other cats just went to go do their thing, though they avoided Splashheart.

"Cheer up buddy!" Leaftrail mewed. "It'll be ok soon."

"They'll hate me forever, even if Rockstar lives," Splashheart sighed.

"No they won't." Leaftrail came over and licked Splashheart on the head. "Now I need to go check on Rockstar, you can go talk to LakeClan or BrambleClan cats for now," he mewed.

"Ok," Splashheart nodded.

Leaftrail then went over to where Rockstar was at.

Splashheart wanted to go back to RockClan and sleep with her sister. _Maybe I can go to sleep here and see if she's dreaming. _Splashheart wondered. As she was getting ready to sleep, four cats, one from LakeClan and three from BrambleClan came up to her. "Please don't yell at me!" she begged.

"Yell at you? You just did nothing else any Clan cat would do!" said a black-and-brown tom.

"Not even a Clan leader would do that!" mewed a red she-cat with a huge ginger strike on her chest.

Splashheart was shocked on how many cats were nice to her. "Thanks!" she mewed.

"Hey Splashheart, remember me?" said a cream she-cat.

Splashheart looked closely at her, she was shocked, "Dawnpaw?!"

"Dawn_fur, _now."

Splashheart remember on how every cat was being mean to her at her first gathering, because she was so small. Then Dawnfur, Dawnpaw at the time, defended Splashheart and they remained friends ever since. Then one day Rockstar said Dawnpaw had broken her back and wouldn't be able to walk ever again.

"How are you?" Splashheart asked.

"Good," she licked her flank. "Our medicine cat, Grasstail did everything he could to fix my back but all was hopeless. Then finally, he did one more hit and it mended back to place."

Splashheart came and licked her friend on her shoulder. "I'm very glad!"

"Splashheart!"

Splashheart turned her head and saw Redheart behind her.

"Rockstar is up now," he mewed, "LakeClan is going with us to make sure she doesn't clasp again."

Splashheart felt relieved that her mother was alive. "How is she?"

"She's stable at the moment," he growled.

"Ok," she then turned her head back to Dawnfur. "Bye," she mewed.

"Bye." Then Dawnfur left with the two other BrambleClan warriors behind her.

"I guess I'm going with you then," said the red she-cat with a ginger strike on her chest.

Splashheart nodded. "What's your name?" Splashheart asked while walking to the bushes that lead out of Four-Rock.

"Heatherstrike," the LakeClan warrior mewed.

"Nice name!" Splashheart mewed.

"Haha, thanks!" the she-cat thanked.

Just then Fireblaze walked passed Splashheart, with Bluestripe and Oakfeather behind her. "Hey look, it's Splashheart, the loud mouth!" she mocked.

Bluestripe laughed, "More like Splashheart, the mouse-brained blabber!" the gray warrior mewed.

"Hey! Stop that!" Heatherstrike growled.

"And why should we listen to a LakeClan cat?" Oakfeather mewed?

"Cause my medicine cat _saved _your leader!" Heatherstrike growled.

The three warriors just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"And would you ever talk to Darkstar like that?" Heatherstrike asked.

The three cats slowly shook their heads.

"Then leave Splashheart _alone!" _Heatherstrike warned.

"C'mon Fireblaze let's go," Oakfather said while walking away, with Bluestripe on his heels.

Fireblaze just gave a hiss of annoyance and then left.

Splashheart sighed, "Thanks for that!" she mewed.

"Don't mention it!" Heatherstrike mewed.

Then out of nowhere, Leaftrail was running up to Redheart with Brightfur hot on his heels. "Redheart!" he yelled.

Redheart turned around, "Yes?"

"It's Whiteflame!" Brightfur panted.

"He's gone…"


	6. Whiteflame's crush

Midnightgaze was almost at the camp entrance. She still couldn't believe that Rockstar didn't let her go to the gathering. She was a medicine cat for StarClan's sake! Plus, this would have been her first time going to a gathering as a full time medicine cat. _Redheart is just a stupid mouse-brained idiot! Just like what Crookednose said! _ She thought with anger. _How can Rockstar not see that? _ She wondered. She then sighed and was about to go into the camp entrance until she saw some marigold. _Might as well gather as many herbs as I can_. She thought. Then she grabbed the marigold in her mouth only to find out there was some more around camp. She walked up to the small amount of marigold and snatched it in her teeth. Suddenly, a squeak noise came from a couple of fox-lengths behind her. Midnightgaze turned around and saw a white cat killing a mouse, though he didn't notice her. She then jumped in a bush and spied on the cat. She found out it was a tom as he walked closer.

"Might as well wait for Midnightgaze here," he mewed.

Midnightgaze stood with shock, "Whiteflame?" she murmured.

Then the tom shot his head up revealing a ginger splash above his nose.

_It is Whiteflame, but why is he here? Did the gathering end early? _Midnightgaze wondered.

"Hey," he growled, "whoever is in the bushes, get out now!" he unsheathed his claws. "Or we will have a problem!"

Midnightgaze was surprise at the way Whiteflame was talking. He was usually a soft spoken cat.

"Well?" he growled, "Are you going to come out?"

Midnightgaze then slowly walked out of the bushes. She wanted to burst with laughter because of the sudden shock face Whiteflame had.

"Midnightgaze, you're already here?" he asked.

Midnightgaze giggled, "No, I'm a figure of your imagination!"

Whiteflame giggled "Hah," he mewed, "Why are you here?" he asked. "I saw Rockstar yelling at you."

Midnightgaze hissed with annoyance, "We're just not agreeing on the same things at the moment."

Whiteflame came over and stroke Midnightgaze with his tail. "I'm sorry," he mewed.

Midnightgaze was surprise with how affectionate Whiteflame was being with her. "I-It's fine," she mewed.

He then stopped and walked back to his mouse. "Want to share?" he asked, kindly.

Midnightgaze didn't know how hungry she was until he said that. She then nodded and the two started to eat. They both ate in silence until ever last piece of meat was gone. Midnightgaze than licked her lips and lied by a tree that was close to them. Whiteflame did the same thing, and position himself right beside her. Both of their pelts touched. He was looking up at the stars. For the first time, Midnightgaze notice how strong and proud he looked.

"So," he mewed, while turning his head back to her.

"So," Midnightgaze repeated.

"So, what's up?" Whiteflame mewed.

Midnightgaze giggled, "Lying down while looking at the stars."

"Really? So am I!" Whiteflame sarcastically giggled.

Then both of them started to laugh.

"So then why did you leave the gathering?" Midnightgaze asked.

"Oh yeah," he mewed, "once I saw you leave, I wanted to come with you."

Midnightgaze was confused, "Ok, why?"

"Because…because." Whiteflame then shot straight up and stood in front of Midnightgaze. "I love you," he mewed, looking at his paws.

Midnightgaze stood in bewilderment, "Whiteflame-?"

"Ever since you were born, I would help your mother with you and Splashheart. What Rockstar didn't know is that I was really helping you! Then when you were three moons old, I would teach you some warrior moves!" Whiteflame mewed, remembering the old memories.

Midnightgaze did remember the time when Whiteflame was an apprentice, Whitepaw at the time was training her when she was a kit. Midnightgaze didn't know he was doing it because of love.

"And I made sure to cheer the loudest at your apprentice ceremony!" Whiteflame continued.

"Whiteflame," Midnightgaze repeated.

"I know, I know, medicine cats _can't _have mates," Whiteflame looked at the ground. "I promise StarClan I wouldn't be your mate, but it's so hard not to forget you," he mewed. "I'm sorry to cause trouble but-"

Midnightgaze then put her tail over Whiteflame's mouth, "Whiteflame, you won't let me finish my sentence."

Midnightgaze then rubbed her head against his, "I love you too."

Splashheart was very tired when she arrived at camp. She wanted to curl up with Midnightgaze and go to sleep. She would tell Midnightgaze everything about the gathering in their connected dream. Luckily Rockstar made it to camp with no problems and LakeClan returned to their territory.

"Bring Rockstar into the medicine cats den," Redheart ordered, even though Rockstar was ok, she was very weak and couldn't walk on her own anymore.

Leaftrail and Brightfur nodded and put Rockstar in the medicine cats den.

"Is Midnightgaze back?" Redheart asked.

Leaftrail came out and shook his head, "No, not yet."

Splashheart lifted her head up in surprise. She didn't know Midightgaze really did go out and pick herbs.

"Hmph," Redheart growled, "Splashheart, go get your sister!" Redheart ordered. "Thornfur!" Redheart pointed to the spikey black-and-brown tom, "Take Honeyleaf and go find Whiteflame!"

Thornfur looked confused, but nodded anyway.

Splashheart then dipped her head to Redheart in acknowledgement, and then headed out. Even though she was tired, see wanted to see what her sister was up to. Midnightgaze never gather herbs in the night. Splashheart stopped at the entrance to camp and smelled Midnightgaze's scent. The scent than followed to a fresh mouse carcass. Splashheart sniffed it, it had both Midnightgaze's and Whiteflame's scent. Splashheart gasped when she smelled Whiteflame's scent. _What was he doing here? _Splashheart wondered. She then followed the scent over by a nearby tree, where both Midnightgaze and Whiteflame were gathering herbs. Splashheart walked closer to them. "Hi," she mewed.

Both Midnightgaze and Whiteflame lifted their heads and looked at Splashheart. Midnightgaze had a tired look on her face and Whiteflame had a scared one.

"What's up?" Splashheart asked.

"Nothing much," Midnightgaze mewed, "just gathering herbs."

"Ok," Splashheart then turned her head to Whiteflame. "Where did you go? Rockstar was attacked by Darkstar and we needed all the help we could get."

Whiteflame looked at his paws while Midnightgaze gapped.

"Rockstar was attacked?" Midightgaze asked, shocked.

Splashheart nodded.

Midnightgaze then got the herbs she was gathering, and headed back to camp. Whiteflame was about to follow her until Splashheart stopped him.

"Oh no you don't," she growled, "where did you go?" Splashheart repeated.

"I saw you, Midnightgaze, and Rockstar fighting," he started, "I felt bad for Midnightgaze when Rockstar didn't let her come to the gathering. So I decided to go with her," he mewed. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

Splashheart felt like he wasn't telling the truth, but she nodded anyway.

Whiteflame looked relieved and walked back to camp.

Splashheart was walking back with him. When she entered camp, her mother was right by the entrance.

"We need to talk," she sternly mewed.

Splashheart sleepily nodded, all she wanted to do was sleep. Then she followed Rockstar to her den. Midnightgaze was in the den too.

Rockstar circled around her bed, and plopped down. She must be tired too.

"What do you need mother?" Midnightgaze asked.

"All of us done something we're not proud of tonight," she mewed. "Midnightgaze, sometimes you need to calm down a little bit-"

"But mother, Redheart is a mouse-brain-" Rockstar put her tail over Midnightgaze's mouth.

"Let me finish dear," Rockstar mewed. "I'm going to make sure whose boss around here for now on. So if Redheart gets snappy with me, then I'll punish him.

Midnightgaze gave a purr of happiness when she heard Rockstar say that.

"And Splashheart," Rockstar mewed while turning her head over to Splashheart. "Think before you talk," Rockstar growled, lightly. "Though, I don't think anyone would ever talk to Darkstar like that. The Clans will be talking about you for a while."

Splashheart dipped her head and smiled.

Rockstar purred and licked both of them on top of their heads. "Why don't both of you sleep in here tonight?" she asked. "It gets very lonely."

Both she-cats nodded and came over to their mother and slept.

Splashheart hoped to dream with her sister tonight. Everything then went silent, and Splashheart drifted into a deep haze. Splashheart woke up into her dream. She was in the warriors den this time. She then got up and walked to the middle of the empty camp. It took a few seconds for Splashheart to realize Midnightgaze wasn't there. Splashheart then sighed. She really wanted to talk to Midnightgaze. Then suddenly, a gray she-cat appeared in front of her.

"Hello, and welcome Splashheart," she she-cat growled.

Splashheart sniffed and realize this she-cat had the same scent of that fake Tanglepelt a couple of nights ago. Splashheart gasped, "You're the same she-cat that tried to kill my sister!" Splashheart hissed. Then she pounced at the she-cat, but the she-cat was as quick as lighting a moved out of Splashheart's way.

"True, but let's keep the pass the way it is for now," the she-cat growled.

"Why are you here?" Splashheart hissed.

"I need to tell you something," the she-cat mewed.

"And why should I listen to a Dark Forest cat?" Splashheart mocked.

"Because I'm speaking the truth," the gray cat mewed.

"Ok, whatever, but I'm still not going to believe you!" Splashheart sneered.

"Go ahead, don't believe me, but it _will _happen!" the she-cat retorted. Then she stood up. "Your sister will be having two kits in a couple moons."

Splashheart stood there, "Wow, you stink at lying,"

The she-cat was confused. "What do you mean? I'm telling the truth!" she hissed.

"Ok," Splashheart was still not convinced, "continue."

"One kit will be a jet black tom with white spots all over him. The other kit will be a white tom with a blue splash on his nose."

Splashheart leaned closer, "Who's the father?"

The she-cat smirked, "Whiteflame."

Splashheart started to wonder if this she-cat was right. After all, Splashheart did know that Whiteflame was keeping a secret that night. "No," Splashheart mumbled.

"What?" the she-cat asked.

"NO!" Splashheart shot straight up. "Midnightgaze and Whiteflame are both loyal to their Clan and would _never _break the warrior code!" Splashheart hissed. Then once again Splashheart went to go attack the she-cat, only for the she-cat to move again.

"It's true," the she-cat licked her paw and ran it across her head. "And once it does come true, you'll be seeing me again."

"Well it won't! And I'll never see you again!" Splashheart hissed while unsheathing her claws.

"Oh it will, and you will see me, Mistyleaf, again…"

**A\N**

**I just wanted to say that I appreciate all the reviews! Though, can you not say bad words? Because my little bros like to read my story too. Kk, well this is it for this chapter. BYE!**


	7. The Two Forbidden Kits

Midnightgaze was getting herbs ready in her den. It had been about two moons since her affair with Whiteflame. Her belly was round with kits. She knew the Clan would find out soon that she was pregnant. She also knew they would probably ban both her and Whiteflame from RockClan forever. Though, being pregnant wasn't her only problem. Twolegs started to work on the thunderpaths near the Clans. Some of DarkClan's warriors, as well as some LakeClan warriors have been taken by the Twolegs. Midnightgaze feared that the Twolegs would take some of RockClan's warriors too. Midnightgaze just shook her head and went back to her duties.

"Everything ok in here?" Splashheart mewed, walking in.

Midnightgaze nodded, while working on her herbs.

"Want some help?" Splashheart asked.

"Sure," Midnightgaze answered.

"What do I need to do?" Splashheart mewed.

Midnightgaze pointed her tail over to some marigold, "Some of that marigold has gone bad. Can you sort it out?"

Splashheart nodded and went over to sort out the marigold.

Midnightgaze winced in pain. Some of her kits started to kick very hard in her belly.

"You ok?" Splashheart asked, with bad pieces of marigold in her mouth.

Midnightgaze quickly nodded, "Hey, I need to go to the dirtplace. Be right back!" Midnightgaze hurried out of the den and into the dirtplace. She kept holding back yowls of pain. Then she saw a crack in the side of the dirtplace wall. She quickly dug through it and headed into the woods. She was in so much pain that she couldn't even run. She managed to find a soft patch of leaves near the Oaktreeplace though. She couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a yowl. It was so loud, that all of the birds in the Oak trees came flying out.

"Midnightgaze?"

Midnightgaze knew that RockClan found her, "RockClan, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to mate with White-"

Then Midnightgaze realized that it was Mousepool, the medicine cat from DarkClan. Both of them exchanged glances at each other.

"Um, why are you having kits on DarkClan's territory?" the gray-and-brown medicine cat asked.

"DarkClan?" Midnightgaze looked around, she wasn't at the Oaktreeplace.

"And why is a _medicine cat _having kits in the first place?" Nightpaw, Mousepool's apprentice, sneered.

Mousepool put his tail over Nightpaw's mouth, "She's still a medicine cat in pain. We must help her."

"Why? She broke medicine cat code!" Nightpaw retorted.

"Go fetch RockClan," Mousepool growled.

Nightpaw looked pleased and did was his mentor told him.

Midnightgaze would ask why Mousepool sent Nightpaw to go get RockClan, but she was just in so much pain.

"Here," Mousepool mewed while handing a stick over to Midnightgaze's mouth, "Bite on this, it'll help."

Midnightgaze did what he said, and bit down on the stick. She gasped with pain as a kit slid out and onto a beech leaf. The kit started to squeak. Midnightgaze then yowled again and a second kit slid onto the leaf. Mousepool then licked both of the kits franticly, both of then started to squeal, noisily.

"Congratulations, you gave birth to two toms," Mousepool praised.

Though, Midnightgaze wasn't in the mood to be happy. Matter of fact she was very tired. Just as she was getting ready to sleep Rockstar and some of RockClan's warriors came padded down to the spot where Midnightgaze was. Midnighgaze's vision got blurry cause of how tired she was. She saw a blurry white thing in front of her. Then she felt a sharp pain in her ear, and then she passed out.

Midnightgaze woke up in the nursery of RockClan. Mousepool and Nightpaw were watching her. Whiteflame was curled up next to her and both of their kits were suckling.

"Good, you're awake," Mousepool mewed.

"Finally!" Nightpaw hissed in annoyance, "RockClan is so boring!"

"Shut it, Nightpaw," Mousepool growled, "I saw you playing with Dovekit and Quailkit."

Nightpaw hissed again and headed over to RockClan's entrance.

Just then, Rockstar padded to the nursery, "Mousepool, Nightpaw, we appreciate your help," Rockstar sat down at the main entrance, of the nursery, "you two can go back to DarkClan now."

Mousepool dipped his head in thanks and he and Nightpaw went out of RockClan's camp.

"Midnightgaze," Rockstar growled, "Tell me what you have done,"

Midnightgaze sighed, "I had kits,"

Rockstar growled, "Was that the right thing to do?"

Midnightgaze shook her head.

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because…because…of love," Midnightgaze purred while looking at Whiteflame.

"So I'm guessing you're the father?" Rockstar asked.

Whiteflame slowly nodded.

"Well, you two certainly broke the medicine cat code," Rockstar growled. "I'm going to announce your punishments at Highboulder right now!" Rockstar hissed.

Midnightgaze and Whiteflame looked at each other. They knew that this wouldn't be good.

Rockstar then walked out of the den and went up to Highboulder, "Cats of RockClan!" Rockstar yelled.

Most of the Clan cats were already in the center of the Clan.

"Today, my daughter, Midnightgaze had two kits," Rockstar mewed.

Some of the Clan gasped with shock while others hissed and spat at Midnightgaze.

"Whiteflame is the father," Rockstar mewed, once more.

Whiteflame's parents, Quietstep and Sharpleap came running out of the elders den. Their face filled with shame.

"Midnightgaze and Whiteflame will be punished now," Rockstar mewed.

"Give them scars they won't forget!" Bluestripe yowled.

"Make sure to ban them after!" Fireblaze smirked.

Rockstar shook her head, "No," she mewed, "Midnightgaze will not be attending gatherings for the rest of her life, and Whiteflame will remain in the apprentices den, until he retires and becomes an elder."

The Clan nodded in agreement.

Midnightgaze and Whiteflame then looked at their paws and walked away.

"I also have a punishment for Redheart," Rockstar growled.

Midnightgaze turned her head back around to Rockstar.

"Right before my daughter passed out. Redheart carelessly slashed her in her ear," Rockstar hissed.

Midnightgaze remembered the pain she felt in her ear right before she passed out.

"He will be taking care of the elders for a moon," Rockstar mewed.

"That's nonsense Rockstar!" Fireblaze growled, "Midnightgaze deserve that scar!"

"Hmm, you're right. Having Redheart work alone _is _nonsense!" Rockstar growled, "Fireblaze will be helping Redheart with the elder duties for a moon also!"

Fireblaze gapped, "That's not what I said!" she whined.

"This Clan meeting is dismissed!" Rockstar mewed, while walking back into her den.

"But-" Fireblaze just hissed and her and her gang walked away.

Midnightgaze started to walk away also. She walked pass the elders den and Crookednose gave her a mean look. Plus the Clan kept calling her names. She finally got to her den. Her kits were in there also, though for some reason Splashheart was in there also too.

"Midnightgaze," Splashheart mewed, "it's true, what Mistyleaf said."

Midnightgaze cocked her head to one side, "What's true? And who's Mistyleaf?"

"Mistyleaf is the gray she-cat that almost killed both of us in our dream," Splashheart mewed. "She said that you and Whiteflame would have two kits. A jet black tom, with white spots, and a white tom with a blue splash on his nose," Splashheart mewed.

"Why would she say that to you?" Midnightgaze asked.

"I don't know," Splashheart answered, "but I do know that my Clan could have more secrets than I realized!"

"Splashheart, calm down," Midnightgaze mewed.

"How can I?" Splashheart growled.

"Just lay down," Midnightgaze suggested, "maybe a good nap will help."

"Yes!" Splashheart mewed, "Mistyleaf said she would come to me again if her word was true!"

"Ok?" Midnightgaze wasn't for sure what her sister was saying.

"Night Midnightgaze!" Splashheart mewed, before lying down.

"Night?" Midnightgaze mewed, confused.

Splashheart then fell asleep very quickly.

Midnightgaze sighed and curled up around her kits. The two kits immediately then came and suckle their mother. Midnightgaze purred while licking their fur. Then Midnightgaze herself fell asleep.

All was dark when Midnightgaze woke up in her dream. She started to walk around. She could only see the tall trees covering her, and that was it. "Hello?" she mewed, worried.

"Welcome, Midnightgaze," smirked a cat behind her.

"Midnightgaze jumped and whipped around to see a gray she-cat. "Mistyleaf!" Midnightgaze spat.

"I see Splashheart already told you my name," Mistyleaf growled. "I can tell you already had kits too."

Midnightgaze's ears went back, "Why did you tell Splashheart that I was having kits?" Midnightgaze growled.

"Because I needed to gain her trust!" Mistyleaf growled. "Plus, she would have found out anyway," Mistyleaf sneered.

"Well, whatever you say to me, I won't believe you!" Midnightgaze retorted.

"You're as stubborn as your sister!" Mistyleaf growled.

Midnightgaze just sniffed, "What lie are you going to give me today?"

"It's not a lie!" Mistyleaf spat, "It's the truth!"

"Well, then get on with it," Midnightgaze mewed.

Mistyleaf cleared her throat, "Tomorrow, a tragic thing will happen to your sister," Mistyleaf sneered.

Midnightgaze just stood there, and said nothing.

"Midnightgaze…"

"Wake up..."

Midnightgaze woke up and saw Splashheart standing on top of her. "Ugh," Midnightgaze mewed, "What do you want?"

"Rockstar said that she needs you in her den, now," Splashheart mewed.

Midnightgaze stretched, gave her kits a lick on their heads and then walked out of her den. She saw Whiteflame walking out of the apprentices den.

"Hello, Whitepaw!" Bluestripe mocked.

Whiteflame just shoulder passed him and headed to the fresh-kill pile.

Midnightgaze felt sorry for him, but she knew they had to be punished for what they did. She then followed Splashheart to Highboulder and walk into Rockstar's den. "Yes, mother?" Midnightgaze asked.

"From this day forward, Brightfur will be taking care of your kits," Rockstar mewed, not looking at Midnightgaze.

Midnightgaze stood with shock, "But mother! I can still take of them!"

"No, they'll just distract you from your medicine cat duties," Rockstar growled.

"But-"

"NO!" Rockstar hissed, "You've been in the camp for too long. You and Splashheart go get some fresh air for a while."

"Mother-"

"NOW!" Rockstar spat.

Midnightgaze just slowly backed away and headed out of Rockstar's den, with Splashheart behind her. On their way out of camp, Midnightgaze saw Brightfur gathering her kits out of the den. She had a pang in her belly as one of them yell for their mother. Midnightgaze then darted out of camp and into the woods, but she didn't stop there. She continued to run until she was at the Oaktreeplace. Then she stopped to rest for a minute.

"Midnightgaze, stop!" Splashheart yelled.

"Why? If I'm going to lose my kits then why should I stay here?" Midnightgaze growled.

Splashheart then walked over and rubbed Midnightgaze with her head, "I know this must be hard on you, but you can't just leave!" Splashheart mewed. "You haven't even named them yet!"

"Whiteflame can do that," Midnightgaze mewed.

"But I don't think he could ever live without you. I know I couldn't," Splashheart sobbed.

"But Splashheart, I don't know if-" Midnightgaze heard a shooting sound come from behind her.

"Splashheart, did you…SPLASHHEART!" Midnightgaze saw a needle thing in Splashheart's flank. Midnightgaze sniffed it, it smelled like deathberries. Midnightgaze gasped, whatever this this was in Splashheart's flank, it was poisonous. "Splashheart!" Midnightgaze yelled, franticly pushing Splashheart with her paws. Splashheart then moaned and fell silent. Midnightgaze then heard some talking from behind her. She turned around and saw some Twolegs walking over to her. She knew she wouldn't be able to drag Splashheart to safety in time. So as the Twolegs got closer to them, Midnightgaze released all her fiery powerful and slashed a Twoleg in the leg. The Twoleg yowled in pain and grabbed Midnightgaze by the scuff. Midnightgaze tried to break free, but then the Twoleg threw her at a tree. Midnightgaze then yelped in pain as her head hit the tree. She then started to black out. "Splashheart!" Midnightgaze yowled. Then Midnightgaze turned her head over to where Splashheart was laying. The Twoleg had picked her up and started to walk her over to a monster. Midnightgaze then saw everything turn black, and she passed out once more…


	8. Veterinarian

Splashheart awoke in the middle of the night in a weird shiny thing. She started to panic and ran straight into a thing made out of metal sticks. "Oww!" she mewed. Splashheart realized she was in a cage. She remembered seeing some Twolegs put some LakeClan warriors in cages back in the forest. Splashheart thought with a pang if she would ever go back to the forest. She started to walk around in her small cage. All that was in there was a small piece of a soft thing, kind of like moss, some water, food that looked like rabbit droppings, and a small blue ball. Splashheart sat down and got a drink. The water tasted horrible, but she was so thirsty. She had a hard time swallowing the water.

"It's not that bad if you get used to it," mewed a cat.

Splashheart spun around to see a fat ginger tom, lying in some type of Twoleg thing. "Hey," Splashheart mewed, "How did you get out?"

"Get out?" the cat mewed in confusion.

_Great StarClan this cat is stupid. _Splashheart thought. _Then again, he _is _a kittypet._ "How did you get out of a cage?" Splashheart asked.

"Oh," the ginger tom mewed, "I was never put in a cage."

Splashheart cocked her head, "Then why are you here?"

"Because I'm like the veterinarian cat," the tom mewed, "or vet cat for short."

Splashheart's head started to spin, "What's a vet?"

"Well for heaven's sake!" the tom sighed, "You know nothing about people do you?"

Splashheart shook her head.

"Do you know what people are?" the tom asked.

"Are they Twolegs?" Splashheart murmured.

"Well, I guess you could call them that," the tom mewed. "Oh and a veterinarian or vet is the place you're in right now." The tom licked his paws.

Splashheart started to look around. She realized she wasn't the only cat in these cages. "Have there been many forest cats here?" Splashheart mewed.

The ginger tom nodded, "A couple."

"Where are they?" Splashheart asked.

"Well, some of them have been taken by people…err, I mean Twolegs, to be adopted," the tom answered.

"Adopted means that the Twolegs took them to live with them, right?" Splashheart mewed.

The tom nodded, "Bingo, sista."

"So does the vet keep all cats that haven't been adopted in cages?" Splashheart asked.

The tom shook his head, "No," the tom stood up and pointed his tail to a cage above Splashheart's cage. "I know you can't see what I'm pointing to, but it's a cage," the tom mewed.

"Ok?" Splashheart mewed, confused.

"Well, this cage is a weird one. It's called, Cage Number One, and when a cat is put in there, the next day a Twoleg will come and get it a bring it into a special room," the tom lied back down. "I don't know what the Twoleg does to the cat, but I never see the cat again though."

Splashheart felt sick to her stomach, whatever the Twoleg does to the cat must not be good. "What cage am I in?" Splashheart dared to say that.

"You're lucky you're in Cage Number Twenty, though you won't be there for long," the tom mewed, "But you look young, and Twolegs love young cats better than old ones."

Splashheart started to pace around her cage in fear. What if the Twolegs put her in Cage Number One tomorrow? She would never see her Clan, her mother, or her sister again. _Wait a second." _Splashheart thought. "My sister came help me!" Splashheart yelled.

"Shh!" a cat hissed from a cage.

"Be quiet!" another cat sneered.

Splashheart flatten her ears, "Sorry!" she apologized.

The tom cocked his head, "What about your sister?" he whispered.

"Well, my sister and I have this very special connection and I might be able to talk with her in a dream tonight!" Splashheart whispered in happiness.

The tom blinked in confusion, but nodded anyway. "By the way, what's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Splashheart," the blue-and-white she-cat mewed.

"Buster," the ginger tom mewed.

"And my name is Ravenclaw, and I insist we all go to sleep!" a cat snapped.

"Ravenclaw," Splashheart mewed. "Are you the same Ravenclaw from DarkClan?" Splashheart asked.

"Yes," Ravenclaw hissed softly. "I'm guessing you're Rockstar's daughter?"

"Yes," Splashheart mewed.

"Great, now the Twolegs are capturing RockClan warriors," Ravenclaw hissed in annoyance. "BrambleClan is next I bet."

"Probably," Splashheart sighed.

Splashheart heard Ravenclaw plop down in his bed, "Let's go to sleep for now," he mumbled. "I'm almost in Cage Number One," Ravenclaw sighed, "Featherheart was in Cage Number One today, who knows what the Twolegs did to her."

Splashheart gasped, Featherheart was LakeClan's deputy. "We have to make a plan tomorrow!" Splashheart whispered, loudly. "What cage number are you in Ravenclaw?"

"Cage Number Three," Ravenclaw mewed. "Tomorrow, the Twolegs will put me in Cage Number Two."

"We are defiantly going to make a plan tomorrow," Splashheart mewed.

"And hope that StarClan is with us," Ravenclaw mumbled.

"And I'll do whatever I can to help," Buster mewed. He then gave a huge yawn and went back to sleep.

Splashheart yawn too and went to sleep also. She prayed to StarClan to hopefully help them tomorrow. Then she fell asleep.

Splashheart awoke in her dream in a dark shadowy place. She gulped in fear as she started to walk around. "Midnightgaze?" she mewed.

"Midnightgaze is too far away to dream with you," a cat hissed.

Splashheart jumped and realize the voice was Mistyleaf's. "What do you want?" Splashheart growled.

"I said I would come to you again if my word was true," Mistyleaf mewed. "And look, it did."

Splashheart remembered Midnightgaze's kits with a pang. "Ok…so your word was true, but I won't believe what you have to say now!" Splashheart sneered.

Mistyleaf snorted, "You're very stubborn."

"So?" Splashheart growled.

"Well, once again I do have more word about your future," Mistyleaf mewed, while licking her paw.

"Ok, what is it?" Splashheart asked.

"One that is very close to you will die very soon," Mistyleaf smirked.

Splashheart opened her mouth to protest, but when she did, Mistyleaf vanished.

"Splashheart…wake up!"

"Wake up, Splashheart!"

Splashheart awoke back in her shiny cage to see Buster on the other side of the metal sticks, blocking her exit out of the cage. "What Buster?" Splashheart murmured.

"The people, I mean Twolegs will be here soon and they will move you to Cage Number Nineteen," he mewed. "I want you to stay calm and not cause any fight."

"What? How can I stay calm if they're going to make me go one step closer to my death?" Splashheart hissed.

"You still have eighteen more days 'til you're at Cage Number One," he mewed. "The reason why I don't want you to go crazy is cause' I don't want the Twolegs to hurt you."

"What about Ravenclaw?" Splashheart asked. "He has only one more day with us."

Splashheart heard Ravenclaw stir in his cage. "I've already made a plan," he smirked, "and I need Buster to help us."

Buster nodded, "What is it?"

Ravenclaw then told Splashheart and Buster what they needed to do. Once Ravenclaw was done telling them the plan, they both nodded.

"If you have to hurt the Twolegs, please don't hurt them too bad," Buster fretted.

Splashheart nodded, "Hopefully we won't have too, but if we do, then we won't hurt them bad," Splashheart mewed.

Ravenclaw snorted.

Splashheart eyed Ravenclaw, "Right, Ravenclaw?" she lightly growled.

Ravenclaw rolled his eyes, "Ok, whatever."

"Good," Buster mewed.

Just then, the Twolegs started to walk in.

"Quick Buster," Splashheart mewed, "that's your cue!"

"Oh," Buster mewed. Then he went over to the Twolegs pretending to be hurt. The Twolegs were then making weird sounds and picked Buster up.

Ravenclaw smirked, "Good job, Buster," he murmured. "Now all we need to do is wait on a Twoleg to come over here, and let us out," he mewed. "Now, once we get out Splashheart, we need to be quick cause the Twolegs that are dealing with Buster will come over to us once their done with him."

"Ok," Splashheart mewed, while waiting for a Twoleg to come over. After a few minutes, Splashheart started to get worried that a Twoleg _wouldn't _come. Then after a few seconds, a Twoleg started to make her way to them.

"The Twoleg should start with your cage first," Ravenclaw mewed, "You know what to do."

"Yes," Splashheart mewed.

"Why do you want leave this place so bad?" a brown tabby tom across Splashheart's cage mewed.

"Yeah," another cat mewed, above Splashheart's cage. "This place is awesome! You get free food, free water, free-"

"This place is _horrible!_" Ravenclaw hissed. "Now both of you shut up, and let us do our own thing!"

The two cats grunted and went back to sleep.

"Stupid kittypets," Ravenclaw muttered.

Splashheart nodded.

"Now get in position Splashheart," Ravenclaw mewed.

Splashheart did so and sat down and acted like nothing was happening. The Twoleg made a cooing noise, and picked Splashheart up.

"Now," Ravenclaw whispered.

Splashheart then started to scramble around in the Twoleg's pink arms. The Twoleg tried to keep hold of her, but was unsuccessful. Splashheart then ran to the door and started to push it. _Come on you stupid _door_! _She thought. _OPEN! _Splashheart then heard the female Twoleg that let her out of the cage, yell. "No!" Splashheart fretted. "StarClan, _please _don't let any Twolegs get me!" she mewed. Then two male Twolegs came over from across the hall. One of the Twolegs, started to grab Splashheart by the scruff, while the other one made sure she wouldn't get out of his grasp. "Let go!" Splashheart growled. They started to bring her back to the cages. "No!" Splashheart yowled.

"Splashheart," Ravenclaw mewed, "Attack them!"

Splashheart then tried to claw them, though the way the Twoleg held her was making it difficult. "I can't Ravenclaw!" she mewed. "He's holding me weird!"

Ravenclaw hissed in annoyance. Then he started to bang against his cage. All the other cats in their cages started to stir.

"What's going on out there?" a cat yelled.

"It's just those stupid forest cats again!" another yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Ravenclaw yowled, hitting the cage so hard, that it fell out of the wall.

Most of the cats gasped, while others were padding up to the edge of their cages, to see what had happened.

The Twolegs gasped too and went over to Ravenclaw.

Splashheart prayed to StarClan that Ravenclaw was ok, hoping that StarClan got the message. Just then, Ravenclaw exploded out of his cage, and darted to the Twoleg that was holding Splashheart. He clawed the Twoleg in the leg. The Twoleg screeched and threw Splashheart across the room. Splashheart hit her head against a wall. She gasped with pain. Just then, Ravenclaw padded up to her.

"You ok?" he mewed.

Splashheart nodded, "Yes."

"Then let's get going," he mewed, while pushing Splashheart up to her feet.

They both ran as fast as they could to the main door that led out of the vet. Both of them then tried very hard to push the door down.

"Ravenclaw," Splashheart mewed, while pushing the door, "I don't think this'll work."

Ravenclaw said nothing and continued to push the door. By then, the Twolegs were almost there.

"Ravenclaw," Splashheart mewed, worried.

Suddenly, Buster slid in front of them, from across the hall. "Follow me!" he yelled, while going through a flap in the door.

Splashheart and Ravenclaw then followed Buster out the flap, and into the open world.

"Finally, out!" Ravenclaw mewed.

"Not for long," Buster mewed, "look!"

Both Ravenclaw and Splashheart turned around and saw the Twolegs open the door.

Splashheart franticly looked for a tree they could climb in. Though there wasn't any.

"Follow me, again!" Buster repeated.

Splashheart and Ravenclaw once again followed Buster. Buster took them around some really weird fences, with very weird animals inside of them. Splashheart didn't stop to look because the Twolegs started to run after them again. _For StarClan's sake! _Splashheart thought. _These mouse-brained Twolegs don't know when to give up, do they?_ She thought, angered. The three cats then went under thick under growth. Splashheart heard the Twolegs yell in annoyance. She smirked. _Serves you right! _She thought.

"Here," Buster panted, while pointing his tail to a tunnel. "This tunnel leads to a road. Once you cross it, you'll be back in the forest,"

Splashheart didn't know what a road was, but judging on the scent from here, it was probably a thunderpath.

"Hurry up and go through," he mewed. "I've seen a couple of Twolegs here before."

Splashheart dipped her head, "Thanks for all that you have done!"

"Yeah, thanks!" Ravenclaw mewed.

"Aw shucks guys," Buster mewed, "I hope we get to meet again in the future!"

Splashheart just smiled, and Ravenclaw dipped his head. Then both of them walked in the tunnel. It was very dark at first, and it stunk very badly. Finally, they reached to the other side. There was a thunderpath, though it wasn't hard crossing. When Splashheart saw the forest, her heart skipped a beat. She bounded down the hill they were on, nearly falling, and ran start in the forest. Almost at once she smelled a mouse. She then got into a hunters crouch and pounce on it. She killed it with one swift blow to its neck. She gave thanks to StarClan for it and then she padded over to Ravenclaw. "What some _real _food?" she asked him.

He looked at her with troublesome eyes.

She dropped the mouse, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Splashheart," he mewed, "This _isn't_ our forest."

"How do you know?" she protested.

"Look around!" he hissed, "The trees are too big, there are too many water streams, and prey is everywhere!" he growled, "Look!"

Splashheart saw some rabbits behind a tree, looking at them. Splashheart's mouth gapped. If a rabbit ever saw a cat in their forest, they would hop away with no hesitation. She then realized that Ravenclaw was right. "What are we going to do?" she asked, worried.

Ravenclaw sighed, "Go and find them, I guess."

Splashheart nodded, than she sighed. This was going to be a long journey…


	9. Mysterious Murders

"And from this day forward, Dovekit, you will be known as Dovepaw." Rockstar scanned the area of warriors in the clearing. She nodded to a cat that Midnightgaze couldn't see. "Your mentor shall be Fireblaze," Rockstar mewed, "she needs that experience from an apprentice."

Fireblaze hissed with annoyance, but once Dovepaw touched noses with her, she perked up.

Rockstar smiled as the Clan shouted Dovepaw and Quailpaw's new names.

Midnightgaze would shout with them, but she couldn't. Splashheart had been gone a couple of days and Midnightgaze wasn't happy about at _all_. The Clan wasn't happy either, they were very shaken up. Midnightgaze sighed, and walked out of her den. She looked at Spottail and Silverdust, Dovepaw and Quailpaw's parents. They seemed happy, though Midnightgaze could see some sadness in Spottail's eyes. She remembered how Spottail was Splashheart's mentor. Midnightgaze went over to the fresh-kill pile, only to be stopped by a cat. Midnightgaze figured it was going to be Fireblaze or Bluestripe with a nasty thing to say, but it wasn't. Surprisingly, it was Quailpaw.

"Hello, Midnightgaze!" she mewed, her light brown fur ruffled with excitement.

"Hi," Midnightgaze mewed back.

"Quailpaw," Bluestripe, her mentor growled. "What are you doing with _her?_" he hissed.

"Saying hi?" Quailpaw mewed, confused.

"Why?" Bluestripe growled. "You know what she done," Bluestripe mewed, pointing his tail over to the queens den.

"Well, yeah," Quailpaw hesitantly mewed, "but she's still our Medicine cat, and she we need to pay respect to her." Quailpaw then dipped her tiny light brown head to Midnightgaze.

Midnightgaze was surprised to see a cat in her Clan that _finally _paid respect to her.

Bluestripe them cuffed his paw around Quailpaw's ear. She squeaked with pain. "Stop wasting time and let me show you around our territory," he growled.

"Ok," Quailpaw silently growled. Then she headed to the entrance, giving Midnightgaze a look of sympathy before she left.

Midnightgaze then felt her stomach growl, and she headed to the fresh-kill pile. Quailpaw's words made her a little happy. _At least one cat respects me. _She thought happily. She then picked a frozen sparrow, and headed to her den. _Ugh! _She thought as she tasted the sparrow._ This has been the worst Leaf-bare yet! _She thought, angered. She somehow managed to eat the sparrow by licking off all the ice, and eating the freezing bird. Though, it managed to fill her up and she felt a little happier. She decided to pay a visit to her kits. Midnightgaze and Whiteflame finally came up with names the other day. They named the black tom, with white spots, Gravitykit. They named him Gravitykit, because he didn't seem to stay on the ground. He would always try to get up and actually managed to stand up for a few moments. Though, it would fail, and he would squeak with annoyance, and he would keep trying again, and again. It would always fail though. Midnightgaze would keep telling him to wait till he was a couple moons old. Though, those words would go right pass his head and he would keep on trying. Midnightgaze was happy to have a kit that wouldn't give up. She knew he would have a hard future, along with his brother Splashkit, which was named after her missing sister, Splashheart. Midnightgaze thought with a pang if she would ever see her sister again. She kept on dreaming, to see if Splashheart was there, but nothing ever happened. Except the first night Splashheart was gone. Mistyleaf had appeared in front of her, telling Midnightgaze, that she couldn't connect with Splashheart because she was so far away. Mistyleaf also said another prophecy to Midnightgaze. That something dark will soon be in charge. Midnightgaze once again didn't believe what Mistyleaf had to say. All she wanted was her sister. Midnightgaze then got to the queens den. Only to see Brightfur wasn't in there, but Whiteflame. "Hi," she mewed.

Whiteflame lifted his white head, "Hello," he murmured.

"Where's Brightfur?" she asked.

"She had to make dirt," Whiteflame answered.

"Oh," Midnightgaze mewed.

"Wanna join?" he mewed, making a spot for her.

Midnightgaze nodded and padded over to him. She had already fixed up her herbs, so she was free all day. She made herself comfortable, and shared tongues with Whiteflame and her kits. But, as she rested her head, a yowl came from the training center. Then Midnightgaze ran out of the queens den, with cats coming out of the other dens at the same time.

"What was that?" Leaftrail mewed.

"I don't know," Shimmerfoot mewed. "But I do know, it can't good." His gray pelt bristled.

"It sounded like Quailpaw!" Silverdust yowled; her sandy-gray pelt bristled also.

Spottail hurried pass by his mate, and headed to the entrance. His white spotted tail followed him out.

Rockstar padded down from her den, and beckon her Clanmates to follow Spottail.

The whole Clan, except the elders and Brightfur dipped their heads. Brightfur slid back into the queens den and let Gravitykit and Splashkit suckle on her, while Dovepaw came out of the elders den and into the massive patrol. Midnightgaze felt a little worried leaving the camp without protection. She shook her head. _Rockstar knows what she's d-_ But, before Midnightgaze could finish that thought, another yowl broke in the training center. But it wasn't from Quailpaw it was from, _Silverdust… _Midnightgaze then darted pass her scared Clanmates and into the entrance. What Midnightgaze saw, was shocking. Both Spottail and Bluestripe lied lifeless on the ground. Blood welled from the wounds on their necks. Midnightgaze nearly passed out because of the foul smell.

"Mother?" a cat mewed.

Midnightgaze saw Silverdust's ears perk up, "Quailpaw?" she mewed.

The small light brown she-cat then slowly walked out of the training center.

Silverdust gasped.

Quailpaw had a hug wound mark below her neck, and one of her ears were so battered, that it was nearly gone. "They were so fast!" Quailpaw mewed, while collapsing.

"Quailpaw," Silverdust mewed, while padding over to her daughter.

Midnightgaze came over to and put her paw on Quailpaw's chest. She sighed with relief when she felt a heartbeat. "Quickly, we need to bring her to my den," Midnightgaze mewed, while pulling one of Quailpaw's paws on her back. Silverdust did the same thing.

Just then, the rest of the Clan padded to them, they gasped with shocked.

"What happened here?" Redheart growled, eyeing Midnightgaze.

_Is he accusing _me _of the murders? _Midnightgaze thought, confused, and a little angered.

Rockstar padded to the clearing, a little shocked. Then she looked up to Midnightgaze. "Is that Quailpaw on your back?" she mewed.

Both Midnightgaze and Silverdust nodded.

"Get her to camp and do whatever you need to do to her," Rockstar ordered, "if she wakes up then ask her what happen."

Midnightgaze dipped her head.

"She did say something weird before she passed out, though," Silverdust mewed.

The whole Clan then had their eyes on Silverdust.

"What did she say?" Rockstar asked.

"She said something about someone being fast," Silverdust mewed.

There was a confused murmur spreading along the Clan.

Rockstar cocked her head, "Huh."

Then a moan slid through Quailpaw's mouth.

"We _really _need to get going, Silverdust," Midnightgaze ordered.

"Oh, yes," Silverdust quickly mewed. Then she and Midnightgaze ran to camp.

Once they got there, the elders were in the middle of the clearing. They gasped when they saw Quailpaw.

"What happened?" Sharpleap asked.

"Spottail and Bluestripe got killed, and Quailpaw is badly injured," Silverdust mewed.

"Who killed them?" Quietstep gasped.

Just then, Quailpaw gave out a yowl.

"We don't know!" Midnightgaze quickly mewed.

"Did you check their-" Sharpleap was then cut off by Crookednose.

"Let her take Quailpaw to the medicine cat den!" he growled. "She might die too if she doesn't get proper care soon!"

Sharpleap just snorted while Quietstep stood there, still shocked.

Midnightgaze dipped her head in thanks to Crookednose, and then she and Silverdust went to the medicine cat den. She laid Quailpaw down, and scanned her fully. Midnightgaze realized that Quailpaw had more scratches than she thought. "Silverdust," Midnightgaze called.

"Yes?" Silverdust asked.

"Can you get me some comfrey root please?" Midnightgaze asked. "Some cobwebs will be good too."

Silverdust dipped her head in acknowledgement and went to go get what Midnightgaze told her to get.

Midnightgaze looked back at Quailpaw and watched her flank rise up and down slowly. Quailpaw would look like a great apprentice for Midnightgaze. Midnightgaze then shook her head and saw Silverdust come back from the medicine cat storage with the herbs Midnightgaze needed. "Thank you," Midnightgaze mewed.

Silverdust dipped her head, "Whatever you need to do with my daughter, I'll help."

Midnightgaze nodded and started to make the comfrey root into a poultice. "Can you put those cobwebs on her scratches please?" Midnightgaze asked.

Silverdust nodded. "Of course!" she mewed, than she got the cobwebs, and applied them to her daughter's scratches.

"Good," Midnightgaze praised, almost done with the poultice.

"Thanks," Silverdust murmured,

Midnightgaze just smiled and put the poultice on Quailpaw's scratches. Quailpaw moaned with pain as Midnightgaze applied the ointment.

"Careful," Silverdust fretted.

"I'm being as careful as I can be," Midnightgaze mewed.

Just then, the Clan walked in, with Leaftrail and Shimmerfoot carrying Spottail, and Honeyleaf and Thornfur carrying Bluestripe.

"Can you stay with Quailpaw for a second?" Midnightgaze asked.

"Yes," Silverdust answered.

Midnightgaze then walked over to Rockstar. "Mother?" she asked.

"Yes," Rockstar mewed, with some shock in her eyes.

"Was there any fur between Spottail's and Bluestripe's claws? Midnightgaze asked once more.

Rockstar shook her head, "Surprisingly no," she mumbled.

Midnightgaze cocked her head. "How could two warriors in a battle like that didn't have _any _fur between their claws?"

Rockstar shook her head, "I don't know, maybe something else attacked them."

Midnightgaze shook her head. "Oh, they're cats alright," Midnightgaze mewed, remembering the claw marks on Quailpaw's chest. "I just don't see how they wouldn't have fur between their claws.

"Maybe these rouges killed them, and then they battered them up," Rockstar growled. "Those rouges have no honor!" Rockstar hissed.

"Calm down mother," Midnightgaze mewed. "We'll find them, trust me."

Just when Rockstar was going to reply, Fireblaze and Dovepaw came into camp.

"Rockstar, you need to see the prey that Dove…BLUESTRIPE!" Fireblaze yowled, running up to her dead mate.

Dovepaw then dropped the rabbit he caught. "Father?" he mewed, while slowly walking to his father's body.

"Bluestripe," Fireblaze wailed. "Oh my sweet, what happened to you?" she mewed, rubbing her head against his.

"Father," Dovepaw sobbed, while putting his tiny head on his father's pelt.

"Dovepaw, are you out here?" Silverdust mewed, walking out of the medicine cat den.

"Mother, what happened to father?" the small, gray-and-white apprentice asked.

"Yes," Fireblaze growled, "What happened?"

Rockstar shook her head, "We don't know, but we do know that they were killed by cats."

Fireblaze unsheathed her claws. "I'm going to find who did this to Bluestripe and Spottail, and ripe out their throats!"

Most of the cats in the camp murmured in agreement.

"I'm going to send a patrol, now!" Redheart mewed.

Rockstar nodded. "Yes, you do that Redheart." Then Rockstar turned her attention over to Midnightgaze. "I want you to prepare Spottail and Bluestripe's bodies please," she murmured to Midnightgaze.

Midnightgaze nodded, "Yes, mother," but just when Midnightgaze was about to walk over to her den. Silverdust yowled. Midnightgaze than ran to her den, with Rockstar and most of the Clan behind her. "Silverdust, are you ok?" Midnightgaze worriedly asked.

"Oh, Midnightgaze, it's a StarClan miracle!" Silverdust mewed, happy.

"Quailpaw is awake!" Dovepaw mewed.

Midnightgaze nearly gasped with shock. She was surprise on how Quailpaw awoke so quickly. "Let me see her!" Midnightgaze mewed. Midnightgaze quickly came over to Quailpaw, whose eyes were very tired looking.

"Midnightgaze, my mother has already told me what you had done," Quailpaw mewed, while dipping her head, "Thank you, so much!"

Midnightgaze grew hot with embarrassment, "Y-You're welcome," she mewed.

"Can you tell us who attack you, Spottail, and Bluestripe please?" Rockstar mewed, padding in the den.

Quailpaw closed her eyes. She looked like she was trying to remember what had happen. "Well, I was training with Bluestripe in the training center. When all of a sudden, a gray thing slashed Bluestripe in the throat," Quailpaw mewed.

"Was this thing a cat?" Silverdust asked.

"I think so, but it was hard to tell. It had a Clan scent though, I couldn't tell what Clan it was from," Quailpaw paused for a breath, and then she continued her story. "I try to hide in the shadows, but it still found me. It clawed my ear and then, a white thing slashed my chest. Then…" Quailpaw trailed off.

"What?" Rockstar asked.

"Then…Then I heard a noise from a she-cat. She said: _You idiot! You were supposed to slash her throat! _Then I heard a voice come out of a tom. He said: _Who cares? She will lose enough blood to kill her._"

"My poor baby," Silverdust mewed.

"Go on," Rockstar mewed.

"Then father came and started to yell for me. I was going to tell him to go away, but I was so badly hurt, I couldn't. Then the she-cat said: _Look my apprentice…more live bait!_ The tom just smirked and I heard paw steps leave the training center. I heard a yowl from father. Then shortly after that, I heard a yowl from mother. I was scared that they got you! Then I realized you were ok when Midnightgaze came. Then you guys know the rest."

Midnightgaze nodded, she was little shocked. _These rouges aren't only murders, but they're bloodthirsty too!_

Silverdust came and licked Quailpaw on the cheek, and murmured something in her ear, that it was to quiet for Midnightgaze to hear. Silverdust then came over to Midnightgaze. "Dovepaw and I are going to see Spottail. I want Quailpaw to see him one last time before we bury him," Silverdust mewed, while looking at her daughter.

"I promise she will," Midnightgaze mewed.

Silverdust than left, with Dovepaw on her heals.

"I want their bodies done soon, Midnightgaze," Rockstar ordered.

Midnightgaze dipped her head. "Yes, mother."

Rockstar just smiled and left Midnightgaze's den.

Midnightgaze padded over to Quailpaw, only to see that she had fallen asleep. Midnightgaze purred, happily. She was getting ready to get the herbs ready for Spottail and Bluestripe's bodies, when something caught her eye. Midnightgaze then looked closely at Quailpaw's paw and saw some fur in it. She carefully pulled out the fur, trying not to disturb Quailpaw. Midnightgaze tensed when she finally pulled the fur out. It was gray and white! She gave it a good sniff. Midnightgaze gasped. _This has Mistyleaf's scent on it! _She thought. She then smelled the white fur, she gasped again. _This smells like the same fur that was in Tanglepelt's claws… _


	10. LostClan

Splashheart and Ravenclaw had been traveling for a couple of days now. Splashheart was getting worried that she would never be able to get back home. Plus she was very hungry, and the cold Leaf-bare wasn't helping at _all. _She wondered if Midnightgaze had named her kits yet, or if Dovekit and Quailkit got their apprentice names. _I promised Spottail I would be there when his kits were made into apprentices. _Splashheart thought with a pang. She just sighed and followed Ravenclaw over a hill. Splashheart was surprised to see that she made it up there to him, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to go any further. Ravenclaw turned his head and looked at Splashheart. Splashheart could tell that he was tired and weak too. She could see his ribs underneath his black-and-white pelt.

"Maybe we should rest," Ravenclaw suggested.

Splashheart nodded in agreement and lied down on the soft grass. She sniffed the grass and smelled a faint scent of a rabbit. Her belly growled and she rolled over onto her back. She didn't want to smell anything that would make her even hungrier. Splashheart looked up at the stars and wondered if her ancestors were watching her. She sighed and then she heard a squeak. Splashheart lifted up her head and saw Ravenclaw coming back with a rabbit in his mouth as big as a fox. Her mouth started to water.

Ravenclaw dropped the rabbit in front her and he beckon her to eat it with him.

Without hesitation she took off a piece of fur and then started to eat.

"I used every bit of my strength to catch this," Ravenclaw mewed. "I'm happy it paid off," he mewed, licking his lips.

Splashheart nodded and went back to eating. Once they were full, they buried the rabbit so that no badgers or foxes came. Splashheart and Ravenclaw then shared tongues. Once they got done with that, they lied down in the grass together. Splashheart felt better with a full belly and knew she would sleep well tonight. She looked at Ravenclaw who looked somewhat troubled. Splashheart cocked her head, "You ok?" she asked.

Ravenclaw took a moment to reply. "Not really…" he trailed off.

Splashheart got up and sat right beside him. "What's wrong?"

"Splashheart," he started, "I-I don't think we will make it back to the Clans," he mewed.

Splashheart sat there and looked up at the stars.

"Well, are you going to say something?" he growled, unsheathing his claws.

Splashheart looked at his huge blood stained claws.

Ravenclaw then looked at his own claws and quickly sheathed them back in. "I've used these way too many times," he muttered. Then he looked at Splashheart. "Sorry for that," he mewed, "force of habit."

"It's fine," Splashheart mewed, slightly lying. "I don't like to think we will never see our Clans again," Splashheart murmured. "I believe that StarClan is watching us now," she mewed, rubbing against Ravenclaw's fur.

"Yeah, but…" he trailed off once more.

"But…" Splashheart mewed.

"I was thinking we could start a Clan of our own," he mewed.

Splashheart shot her head up. "WHAT?" she yelled.

"A Clan," he repeated, "I think we could pull it off."

"But…" Splashheart trailed off.

"But…" Ravenclaw mewed. Splashheart could hear a slight smirk in his tone.

"What about _our _Clans?" Splashheart mewed. "What would DarkClan do without you?"

"DarkClan doesn't care about me!" he snapped.

"What do you mean?" Splashheart asked.

"They kicked me out!" Ravenclaw hissed. "The stupid Twolegs probably wouldn't have got me if I was still in DarkClan!"

"What did they exile you?" Splashheart asked.

"Because…" his head drooped, "Because I killed Blackpetal."

Splashheart gasped. Blackpetal was DarkClan's deputy, and also Ravenclaw's sister. "How could you kill your own sister?" Splashheart hissed.

Ravenclaw lifted his head. "Do you _think _I didn't feel guilty?" he growled. "I mourn every day for her!" he snapped.

"Then why would you do it?" Splashheart growled.

"Because," he growled, "I was meant to be deputy!" he hissed. "Not Blackpetal!"

"So, you're telling me your ambition got the best of you?" Splashheart hissed.

"No!" he snapped.

"Then how could you do that?" Splashheart asked once more. "I could _never _live without my sister!" Splashheart mewed. "It's bad enough not having a father."

"We're getting off topic here," Ravenclaw growled. "Do you want to make a Clan together?" he asked again.

"Oh yes!" Splashheart sarcastically mewed. "I would _love _to have a cat in my Clan that murders other cats for fun!" she faked a smile.

"I didn't murder Blackpetal for fun!" Ravenclaw growled, "I-" Splashheart cut him off.

"Oh yeah," she mewed. "It was because of your ambition!" Splashheart mocked.

"You know what?" Ravenclaw growled. "Just leave me alone!" he snapped.

Splashheart just snorted and ran to the far side of the hill away from Ravenclaw. She couldn't believe what he did! How could a cat kill someone like that? Splashheart sighed and then curled up, and fell asleep.

Splashheart awoke in her dream. It was dark and shadowy. She snorted. Splashheart knew exactly who was going to appear to her. "Come on out Mistyleaf," Splashheart growled. "I know you're here!" Splashheart then saw a gray cat from across the clearing, but it wasn't Mistyleaf. Instead it was a gray tom with a white spotted tail. His blue pupil less eyes, and filled with sadness. Splashheart gasped. It was Spottail! Splashheart wanted to run to him, but something was keeping her back. Just then, Bluestripe appeared behind him. His amber pupil less eyes filled with confusion. Splashheart gapped as scars appear on their necks. Then suddenly Spottail and Bluestripe dropped down, dead. Splashheart yowled then finally she was released from the thing holding her back, and then she ran over to them. But once she got over there, their bodies were gone. Splashheart yowled. "Mistyleaf," Splashheart growled, "whatever you're doing, please stop!" Suddenly Mistyleaf appeared from the shadows and walked over to Splashheart. "What are you going to say now?" Splashheart growled.

"That two of my five cats on my kill list are _dead!_" Mistyleaf smirked.

Splashheart was confused for a moment and then gasped. "_You _killed Spottail and Bluestripe?" Splashheart asked.

Mistyleaf nodded.

"Why did you do it?" Splashheart asked, sobbing.

"They were practice killings for my apprentice!" Mistyleaf growled. "He did very well!" she smirked.

Splashheart growled, and then tried to pounce on Mistyleaf, but when she hit the ground, Mistyleaf vanished.

"Over here," Mistyleaf smirked, from behind Splashheart, making her jump.

"Who's you're apprentice?" Splashheart growled, unsheathing her claws.

"That's secret for now, dear," Mistyleaf mewed. "But you'll find out _very _soon!" she smirked, also unsheathing her claws.

"Who are the others on your list?" Splashheart asked.

"That's secret too," Mistyleaf mewed. "But I can tell you how the rest of them die on my kill list."

"Why?" Splashheart asked.

"Because when it's our time to fight, I want you and your sister ready for me," Mistyleaf growled. "I want you two to be ready for a good fight. I don't wanna kill another dumb, weak, worthless cat-"

"Spottail and Bluestripe were _not _dumb, weak, or worthless!" Splashheart snapped.

"They are when they aren't ready for a battle," Mistyleaf muttered.

"But-" Mistyleaf then put her tail over Splashheart's mouth.

"Shush dear, and listen to me," Mistyleaf mewed. "This will be very good information for whenever we fight."

Splashheart just swallowed and listened to what Mistyleaf, had to say.

"My apprentice and I killed Bluestripe for exercise," Mistyleaf mewed. "Spottail wasn't a part of the list at first, but he came at the right time when Bluestripe was killed. So I and my apprentice killed him also," Mistyleaf mewed, licking her paws. "My third victim will be killed brutally by me. He will say his dying words to you about the things that he had wished happened in his life, and you will feel guilty forever because you could have made it happen for him." Mistyleaf then looked at Splashheart sternly. "But no, you let the best get over you."

"What are you talking about?" Splashheart asked.

"You'll found out very soon!" Mistyleaf smirked. "After this cat I kill, I'll come back to you and tell you how the next cat will die."

"But why are you killing these cats?" Splashheart asked.

Mistyleaf blinked in confusion. "I already told you," she mewed, "I want you and your sister ready for me whenever I fight you two."

"Yes, I know," Splashheart mewed.

Mistyleaf cocked her head, "Then why did you ask me that question?"

"I meant, what does killing cats have to do with me and my sister's fighting skills?" Splashheart asked.

"Oh," Mistyleaf mewed. "Because I want to show you and your sister what destruction I can do!"

Splashheart growled. "Mark my words Mistyleaf, you _will _go down!"

Mistyleaf just snorted and walked away.

"Splashheart…"

"I'm sorry…"

Splashheart awoke and saw Ravenclaw looking down at her. She grunted and stretched her legs. Splashheart still seem a little weak and tired from the night before, but she was very perky. She looked at Ravenclaw, whose eyes were filled with sadness. But Splashheart didn't care. "What's up…murder?" Splashheart mocked.

"Splashheart," Ravenclaw murmured, "I told you, I didn't mean to kill her," he mewed. "I…I…I _did _kill her because of my ambition."

"How could let your ambition do that to you Ravenclaw?" Splashheart asked.

"Because, I'm a dumb, weak, worthless cat," Ravenclaw growled.

Splashheart tensed. He just said what Mistyleaf says about other cats. _I wonder if he's Mistyleaf's apprentice. _Splashheart thought.

"Splashheart," Ravenclaw murmured, "I don't wanna go back to the Clans," Ravenclaw mewed. "Even if another Clan lets me join their Clan, it wouldn't be the same," Ravenclaw mewed. "I want us to make a new Clan. We'll be known as LostClan because the other Clans wouldn't know where we went."

"We can't just make a Clan," Splashheart mewed. "Me, you, and…our kits," Splashheart choked. "That wouldn't be enough cats to make one Clan."

Ravenclaw then put his tail over Splashheart's back. "I'm not that mouse-brained Splashheart," he muttered. "We would find some rouges and…kittypets to join our Clan."

Splashheart sighed. "Ravenclaw," she mewed, "I couldn't do that to StarClan."

"I agree," Ravenclaw mewed. "No kittypets!"

Splashheart held back a laughed. "No, you mouse-brain," Splashheart mewed. "I mean, I couldn't do that to RockClan. I can't live without my sister," Splashheart mewed. "Plus," she muttered. "I couldn't start a Clan with a cat that has broken the warrior code so shamefully."

"What about Midnightgaze?" Ravenclaw growled.

"Huh?" Splashheart mewed, confused.

"Your sister broke the medicine cat code, and you still allow her in your heart!" he snapped.

"That's different," Splashheart mumbled.

"She broke the code as bad as I did!" he hissed.

"But Ravenclaw…" Splashheart's voice trailed off.

"But what?" he growled.

"Mistyleaf told you!" Splashheart growled.

"What?" Ravenclaw growled.

"You weren't there when Midnightgaze had her kits!" Splashheart snapped. "You were at the vet!" Splashheart then looked up at the sky. "Mistyleaf, your apprentice was hard to crack, but I finally found a fault." Splashheart was then knocked to the ground by Ravenclaw, which had gotten on top of her.

"Splashheart!" he growled. "What is the matter with you? I don't know any cat named Mistyleaf."

"Then how do you know my sister had kits?" she growled.

"Because my sister told me about it," he mewed.

"Oh yes!" Splashheart hissed. "The same cat that you killed would come to you in dreams?"

"Blackpetal has already forgiven me," Ravenclaw mewed. "We are very close siblings you know."

Splashheart still wasn't convinced.

"Would _you _forgive Midnightgaze if she killed you?" he asked.

Splashheart tensed. She didn't know how to answer that.

"Well?" Ravenclaw asked.

"I…I…" Splashheart mewed, and then she stood straight up. "I don't want to be put of this problem!" she hissed, before running into the woods.

"Hey!" Ravenclaw growled. "I want an answer, NOW!" he growled, before running after Splashheart.

Splashheart looked behind her and saw Ravenclaw hot on her heels. She ran faster and faster till she couldn't feel her legs anymore. She stopped and saw that Ravenclaw wasn't behind her anymore. She panted and closed her eyes for second, but then she smelled blood. Splashheart shot her eyes open and opened her mouth to see where the blood scent was coming from. It seemed to be from behind her. So she followed the scent over some hills she passed a few minutes ago, and when she reached the final one, a horrible surprise was at the bottom of it. It was Ravenclaw's body. His body was covered in wounds, but one wound that stood out was the one on his neck. It looked exactly like the wound on Spottail's and Bluestripe's neck. She ran down the hill and realized he was still alive.

"Splashheart?" he choked.

"I'm here Ravenclaw," Splashheart mewed.

"Why did you leave? All I wanted was an answer…" his voice trailed off.

"I would forgive my sister if she killed me," Splashheart mewed, finally answering to his question. "I understand that now."

Ravenclaw smiled. "Splashheart, I may haven't got what I wanted, but I'm happy to die here, and not where the Clans would mock me at."

"Ravenclaw…" Splashheart sobbed. "It's my fault you're going to die."

Ravenclaw shook his head. "No it's not," he mumbled, his breaths getting swallow. "I let my ambition get the best of me."

"But, I could have started LostClan with you!" Splashheart wailed.

"But what about RockClan, and your sister?" he whispered.

"I could live without them," Splashheart murmured.

"Maybe," he coughed. "But RockClan couldn't, they need a great, perfect, and loyal cat like you!" Ravenclaw mewed.

"Ravenclaw…" Splashheart then plowed her head into his blood soaked fur.

"I see my sister coming now to pick me up," he whispered.

"Please don't die, Ravenclaw!" Splashheart pleaded.

Ravenclaw's breaths started to get slower and slower. "I l-love you," he choked, and then he fell silent.

"Ravenclaw," Splashheart sobbed, "I love you too…"


	11. Mistyleaf's Past

Midnightgaze stretched her paws and headed outside. She looked at the sun, melting away all of the snow. Midnightgaze should be happy, but no. She looked at her shocked and grief stricken Clanmates. It had been nearly a quarter moon since the murders of Spottail and Bluestripe. Midnightgaze sighed. _That makes it over a quarter moon since Splashheart has been gone. _She thought. Midnightgaze then shrugged and went over to the fresh-kill pile. She heard a cat behind her. So she slightly turned her head and saw her apprentice, Quailpaw.

"Hello, Midnightgaze!" the happy apprentice chirped.

"Hi!" Midnightgaze mewed back. After her mentor, Bluestripe was killed. Quailpaw wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice. Midnightgaze was surprised on how quickly Quailpaw learned all the herbs. Midnightgaze knew RockClan would be in good paws now with two medicine cats.

"So what are we going to do today?" Quailpaw asked, eyes gleaming with joy.

Midnightgaze gave a _mrrow _of laughter. "Uh," Midnightgaze mewed, thinking of something her apprentice can do. "There," Midnightgaze mewed, pointing to the elders den with her tail. "I want you to clean out the elders den," Midnightgaze mewed.

Quailpaw gapped. "B-But that's Dovepaw's job!" she whined.

"Well," Midnightgaze started. "Dovepaw is out training with Fireblaze," Midnightgaze mewed. "He's been doing the elders den all by himself this pass quarter moon," Midnightgaze stated. "I think he would like it if his sister would help him out on it," she mewed.

Quailpaw huffed with annoyance and padded across the camp and into the elders den.

Midnightgaze remember when Crookednose made her clean the elders den. She would always object, but somehow ended up in the elders den. Midnightgaze then purred and went back to eating her thrush she picked out of the fresh-kill pile.

Midnightgaze heard paws-steps behind her. She turned around, and to her surprise, it was Quailpaw. Midnightgaze cocked her head, while licking her lips. "Are you done already?" she asked.

Quailpaw shook her head. "No," she growled. "But the elders wanna see you," she mewed.

Midnightgaze blinked in confusion, but nodded anyway. She was padding to the elders den, until Quailpaw stopped her.

"They're outside of camp," Quailpaw murmured.

Midnightgaze was very confused now. "Why?" she asked.

Quailpaw shrugged. "I don't know," she mewed.

Midnightgaze then walked over to the camp entrance, and slid through the tunnel leading into the forest. Midnightgaze then squeezed herself out of the entrance, and into the wet, soggy, forest. She looked at the elders, their faces filled with shame. Midnightgaze cocked her head. "I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" she asked.

The elders shook their heads.

"Then what's wrong?" Midnightgaze asked.

"Do you know a cat named Mistyleaf?" Crookednose asked.

Midnightgaze was shocked. "Y-Yes," she stuttered. "Why do you asked?" she asked.

"Oh great StarClan," Quietstep mewed, her light gray fur bristled. "Mistyleaf is coming back!"

Sharpleap then put his tail over his mate's mouth. "Shh!" he growled.

Midnightgaze's head was whirling. "Mistyleaf is coming back?" Midnightgaze asked. "What do you mean she's coming back?" she asked, slightly growling.

"I guess your mother didn't tell you her story," Crookednose growled.

"What did Mistyleaf do?" Midnightgaze demanded

"She killed an apprentice, Leaftrail's son!" Quietstep blurted out.

"Isn't surprising," Midnightgaze muttered.

"You already know a lot do you?" Crookednose asked. But before Midnightgaze answered, Crookednose said something else. "Sharpleap, take your mate away," he mewed, "I don't want her to blurt out anything else."

Sharpleap nodded and took Quietstep back into camp.

"Good," he mewed. "Now wanna hear about Mistyleaf's story?"

Midnightgaze quickly nodded, whatever information she can get of Mistyleaf, she'll take.

"Now it all started when I was an apprentice…"

_xX Flashback Xx, Crookedpaw's P.O.V._

"Ugh, Snowfeather!" a brown tabby tom exclaimed. "My jaw is _killing _me!" Crookedpaw growled. "I liked my old name better!" he growled. "Berrypaw was soooooo much cooler than Crookedpaw!" he whined.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have been playing around by the owl tree!" Snowfeather hissed.

"I wasn't _playing, _I was hunting for herbs," Crookedpaw corrected him. "_You're t_he one who sent me in the first place!"

"You know there are no herbs by the owl tree!" Snowfeather growled. "Now c'mon!" the white tom exclaimed, with herbs in his mouth. "Hollyberry is having her kits!"

Crookedpaw gave a hiss of annoyance. "Fine," he muttered.

Snowfeather just nodded and padded over to the queens den. Everyone in the Clan seemed to be gathering over to Hollyberry. _No wonder. _Crookedpaw thought. He looked at his Clanmates. Every single one of them looked thin and tired. New kits in the Clan would be a lot of help. Even if Hollyberry has only one kit, it could still change RockClan. There was a yowl in camp.

Snowfeather's ears perked up when he heard Hollyberry's pitiful cry. "Come, Crookedpaw," Snowfeather mewed, beckoning his apprentice to go in the queens den.

Crookedpaw forgot this was his first time doing this. He swallowed and went into the queens den. He saw Hollyberry having contractions in the far corner of the queens den. Another nursery queen, named Quietstep, was giving Hollyberry some wet moss to suck on.

"Just keep breathing," Quietstep softly mewed to Hollyberry, stroking her belly with her tail.

"Crookedpaw," Snowfeather mewed, "Get me that stick over there," he mewed.

Crookedpaw cocked his head. "Why?" he asked.

Hollyberry then wailed, sending birds from the trees, and into the sky.

Snowfeather looked sternly at his apprentice. "Just get it!" he hissed.

Crookedpaw dipped his head, and picked up the stick. "Here," he muttered to his mentor.

Snowfeather then gave his apprentice a sharp look, and then gave Hollyberry the stick.

"Bite the stick," Snowfeather ordered. "It'll help push out the kits."

Hollyberry gave Snowfeather a confused look, but nodded anyway. She bit the stick.

"Now push," Snowfeather ordered once more.

Hollyberry nodded, and pushed with all her might.

Crookedpaw saw her black-and-red pelt shaking. He also heard her stick crack.

Hollyberry yowled, while a black-and-white kit, with a blue stripe running down its back, slid onto a leaf Crookedpaw put under her.

The kit yelled.

"Quick Crookedpaw," Snowfeather urged, "lick the kit's fur the wrong direction. It'll warm the kit up."

Crookedpaw did so, and licked the kit.

The kit squealed.

Crookedpaw sighed with relief. "It's a she-kit."

Hollyberry smiled, and then went into another pain cycle. Another kit slid onto the leaf. It was black, with huge orange spots on its tail. Making it look like leaves.

Crookedpaw licked its fur and again sighed with relief when he saw the kit breathing. "It's a tom."

"Th-They're beautiful," Hollyberry exclaimed, still weak in her mew.

"What are you going to name them?" Quietstep asked.

Hollyberry pointed her tail over to the black-and-white she-kit. "Her name will be Rockkit," Hollyberry murmured. "After my mate, Rockpelt," she mewed.

Crookedpaw remembered Rockpelt. He was one of the most respected cats in the Clan. Then one day, an ambush from DarkClan, attacked the camp. Rockpelt was killed in the attack.

"Beautiful name," Quietstep murmured. "What about this one?" she mewed, pointing her tail over to the black tom.

"Leafkit," Hollyberry mewed. "Because his tail looks like there are leaves on it," she mewed, slightly giggling.

Snowfeather gave her a nod.

"Thanks Snowfeather," Hollyberry mewed, giving the tom a nod. "Thank you too, Crookedpaw," she mewed.

Crookedpaw nodded, bursting with pride.

Snowfeather dipped his head. "You are very welcome, Hollyberry."

Hollyberry just smiled, and went to sleep, with kits suckling at her belly.

Snowfeather padded away to the medicine cat den.

But Crookedpaw stayed for a moment longer, and looked at the kits. They looked beautiful. Crookedpaw was happy his first kit delivery was a success!

"Wow, you did a great job, Crookedpaw," a brown-red tom mewed.

Crookedpaw turned his head and saw his brother, Sharpleap, walking into the queens den. Crookedpaw grew hot with embarrassment. "It was nothing," he murmured.

"You did great!" Sharpleap mewed.

"Thanks," Crookedpaw mewed.

Just then, Hollyberry gave out a painful yowl.

Crookedpaw rushed to her aid, along with Sharpleap and Quietstep. "What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"I-I," Hollyberry was cut off by moan.

Quietstep looked at Hollyberry's belly and gasped. "She's having another KIT!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Crookedpaw and Sharpleap said at the same time.

Quietstep nodded.

Crookedpaw then jumped into action. "Sharpleap," he mewed, "go get Snowfeather," he mewed.

Sharpleap quickly nodded and went to go get Snowfeather.

_Snowfeather should of came here when he heard Hollyberry's cry…maybe he's getting some more herbs out of the medicine cat den now, for Hollyberry. _Crookedpaw thought. He then gave Hollyberry the same stick she used earlier and she bit it.

Hollyberry screeched, trying to push the kit out.

Sharpleap then returned, but Snowfeather wasn't with him. "He's not in camp, Crookedpaw!" he yelled, over Hollyberry's yowling.

"What?" Crookedpaw growled.

Hollyberry yowled again, breaking Crookedpaw's ears. "Go look out of camp! He must have gone to gather herbs," Crookedpaw mewed.

Sharpleap quickly nodded, and went out of the queens den.

"Push Hollyberry, push," Quietstep mewed.

Hollyberry gave out one final yowl, and a gray kit, with darker gray paws, slid onto the leaf.

Crookedpaw closed his eyes, and quickly licked the kit, but something felt weird. He opened his eyes, and saw that he was in the middle of camp. _How in the name of StarClan did I get _here? He wondered. Then he tried to walk back to the queens den, but something was holding him back. He turned his head around, and didn't see anything. He got scared. Then he heard cats cheering in front of him. He looked in front of him, and saw three cats in the middle was the clearing. All of them looked like Hollyberry's kits except, bigger.

"Rockheart, Leaftrail, and Mistyleaf!" the Clan cheered, but a huge white tom, with red paws, and a red muzzle was cheering the loudest.

Crookedpaw was a little confused to what was happening, so he tapped a cat named, Ivyleaf, a tortoiseshell she-cat, on the shoulder. But she didn't respond to him. _Maybe StarClan has sent me to the future, and the cats don't even know I'm here. _He wondered. Crookedpaw was then zapped into the future a little more, except this time, it was night and he was in the forest. He saw two cats running on a pathway that he and his mentor use for collecting herbs. He saw that it was Mistyleaf and that same huge white tom from earlier. The two then stopped, and panted for a moment.

"I love you, Redheart," Mistyleaf mewed.

"I-I love you too, Mistyleaf," Redheart mewed back.

Crookedpaw then stuck his tongue out. "Yuck!" he muttered. Then he was zapped again into the future. He was back in camp, but now all his Clanmates had shock faces, and were staring at Mistyleaf. She had blood on her claws, and a small red tom, which looked like an apprentice, was lying on the ground dead.

"Why did you kill my kit Mistyleaf?" Leaftrail growled, with a brown tabby she-cat, sobbing on his shoulder.

"I-I didn't kill Scarletpaw!" Mistyleaf mewed. "It was a setup! I wouldn't lay a _claw _on my apprentice!" she yelled.

"I can't believe you, Mistyleaf," Rockheart growled, walking from the pack of cats.

"But…but ROCKSTAR!" Mistyleaf yelled. "I didn't kill Scarletpaw! I'm not the killing type!" she mewed.

"She's right!" Redheart growled, walking from the cats "Mistyleaf wouldn't do such a thing!"

"Redheart," Rockstar growled, "do _you _want to be exiled with your mate too?" she asked.

"Exiled?" Mistyleaf echoed.

"Rockstar," Redheart growled. "What in the name of StarClan are you doing?" he asked.

"My duty!" she snapped at him.

"Do you have any proof that she killed him?" he challenged Rockstar.

Rockstar nodded. Then she went over to the apprentice, gently taking some gray fur from the apprentice. "See?" she growled.

Redheart gapped then looked at his mate. "Did…did you kill him Mistyleaf?" he asked.

"No no no no no no NO!" she yelled.

Rockstar then stood straight up and looked at her sister with a mean look. "I, Rockstar of RockClan, exiled this warrior for killing this innocent apprentice!" she yelled.

Mistyleaf stared at her for a moment, and then stared at the rest of the Clan.

Redheart had sadness in his eyes, while Leaftrail had an expression that Crookedpaw couldn't quite understand. Rockstar still had a hateful look at her sister.

Mistyleaf then swallowed and slowly walked away from the clearing and to the entrance of the Clan. She gave one last look at her Clanmates, which were either still shocked or hissing at her. She then slid through the camp entrance, never to be seen again.

Crookedpaw felt a surge of sympathy flow through him for this warrior. _Why would StarClan do such a thing to a warrior? _Crookedpaw thought, he also knew that Mistyleaf wouldn't kill an apprentice. _She wouldn't do such a thing…right? _He thought once more. Then Crookedpaw was zapped into the future, yet again. He was now at Moonpool, and Mistyleaf was at the entrance. She padded over to the sparkling water.

"Oh StarClan," she murmured, head hung low. "I know that you know, I didn't kill Scarletpaw," she mewed. "Why would my sister think that?" she asked. "I know it was a setup, some other cat killed him…but whom?" she asked.

"Me," a cat mewed, its voice sounded strangely familiar, but Crookedpaw didn't know who.

"What?" Mistyleaf hissed, thrusting her head around. "Where are you?" she growled.

"I'm not going to reveal myself…yet!" the cat smirked, Crookedpaw could tell now it was a she-cat.

"Why would you do this to me?" Mistyleaf pleaded. "I'm the nicest cat in my Clan!" she yelled. "Why would any cat _hate _me?" she asked.

"No one dear," the cat growled. "But when a certain cat has a problem with herself…well," she mewed, "let's just say she wants to get rid of it!" the cat smirked.

Mistyleaf's face twisted up into confusion. "What are you talking about?" The she-cat then slashed Mistyleaf's side, making her fall over. Mistyleaf gave out a yowl of pain.

"I'm getting ready to kill you now, you dumb, weak, worthless cat," the cat growled.

Mistyleaf gasped. "I know who you are now!" she growled, "You're…"

"Crookedpaw…you ok?"

Crookedpaw was snapped back into realty, hissing with annoyance. He was getting ready to see who Mistyleaf's murderer was going to be. _But no,_ _stupid Quietstep ruined the moment! _He thought.

"Crookedpaw," she mewed again.

"Yes, I'm FINE!" he snapped at her.

"Well, ok then," Quietstep muttered.

"How's my kit?" Hollyberry asked.

Crookedpaw stared at the kit, and saw that she was breathing. "It's another she-kit," he muttered, trying not to show his sadness. _Why StarClan? _He thought. _Why are you going to do these dreadful things to this kit?_ He wondered.

Hollyberry smiled. "Her name is going to be Mistykit," she murmured.

"I'm here Crookedpaw!" Snowfeather mewed, running into the queens den. "Now first I want you to…" he stopped his sentence and looked at Mistykit.

"Where were you?" Crookedpaw asked.

"I was collecting herbs," he mewed. Snowfeather dipped his head. "I'm sorry I wasn't here," he apologized. "I didn't know Hollyberry wasn't done kitting."

"Sorry," Hollyberry murmured. "I didn't know Mistykit was still in my belly."

Snowfeather smiled. "It's fine Hollyberry," he mewed. "It was foolish of me to leave the camp so soon after your kitting in the first place."

Hollyberry then smiled, and dipped her head to the medicine cats once more. Then she wrapped her tail over her kits and went to sleep.

"C'mon Crookedpaw," Snowfeather mewed to his apprentice, "let's go sort out herbs."

Crookedpaw nodded and walked out of the queens den. Then he thought to himself. _Maybe I should tell a cat about this. _But then, Crookedpaw heard a voice in his head.

"No," the voice said.

"But why can't I?" Crookedpaw whispered.

"Because no cat needs to know, it's Mistyleaf's destiny," the voice said again.

"But why did you show me it?" Crookedpaw asked.

But there was no reply. Crookedpaw sighed, and then walked to over to the medicine cat den, and sorted out herbs…

_xX Present day Xx Midnightgaze's P.O.V._

Midnightgaze stood there shocked. "Wow," she mewed.

Crookednose nodded. "I know."

"That's a lot of information, thanks," Midnightgaze mewed.

"You're welcome," he mewed.

"But, why is she in the Dark Forest when she didn't do anything?" Midnightgaze asked.

Crookednose shrugged. "I was hoping you would know," he murmured.

"Did all of these things happened to her in the future?" Midnightgaze asked.

Crookednose nodded. "Yes," he started, "but I wasn't really there when she got killed," he mewed. "Rockstar told us she was killed by a rouge, but judging on how the cat knew her, I doubt it.

"But Mistyleaf was right," Midnightgaze mewed. "She seemed to be a very nice cat, who _would _kill her?" Midnightgaze asked.

Crookednose shrugged. "That secret might be kept forever," he mewed.

Midnightgaze opened her mouth again to say something, until Leaftrail and Shimmerfoot slid through the entrance, panting.

"What's wrong?" Crookednose demanded.

"Foxes," Shimmerfoot panted.

"They're in camp!" Leaftrail yelled.

Both Midnightgaze and Crookednose jumped up.

"Many cats are wounded already," Shimmerfoot went on.

"We need you Midnightgaze!" Leaftrail pleaded.

Midnightgaze nodded and slid through the entrance, and into camp. Three large foxes were destroying everything. Midnightgaze gapped, and then ran into her den, with Crookednose and Leaftrail behind her. "Are any cats dead?" she asked.

Leaftrail nodded. "Snowpelt and…you won't like this one," he murmured.

"And?" the light brown-and-black medicine cat asked.

"Splashkit," Leaftrail mewed.

Midnightgaze froze. "My _kit?_..." 


	12. Strider

Splashheart buried Ravenclaw that same night. She didn't how to prepare his body like a medicine cat, so she just went ahead and buried him. Splashheart sighed and lied down on his grave. It was very dark, and very cold. Splashheart shivered. _Will this stupid Leaf-bare, go away soon? _She thought, angered. She curled up and rested her head on her paws. Splashheart looked up at the stars. She wondered if Ravenclaw was watching her. She saw a small twinkle come from the stars. _Ravenclaw…_ She thought. She then drifted into a deep sleep.

Splashheart awoke in her dream yet again. Splashheart growled. "Mistyleaf!" she spat. "Why did you kill him?"

A cat then came from the shadows, but it wasn't Mistyleaf. It was Ravenclaw! Splashheart felt her heart skip a beat. She then tried to run over to him, but something was keeping her back. She was confused for a moment, and then she remembered how Mistyleaf showed her the deaths of Spottail and Bluestripe. "Mistyleaf!" she called. "I don't want to see Ravenclaw get killed again!" she fretted.

"But you never did watch him die," Mistyleaf growled, though Splashheart couldn't see her.

Splashheart then looked into Ravenclaw's green pupil less eyes. They were filled with regret. _Ravenclaw…_Splashheart thought. "I'm so sorry!" she yowled. Then suddenly, a little white kit with a blue splash on his nose bounded beside Ravenclaw. Splashheart gapped. "You killed my sister's _kit_?" Splashheart asked.

"She needed to feel the pain also," Mistyleaf mewed. "She already knows about my list, but I need to tell her I killed her kit," Mistyleaf smirked.

The little tom's blue pupil less eyes, were filled with excitement. Splashheart felt the little kit's ambition to become the best warrior ever. _It'll never happen though. _Splashheart thought. Ravenclaw and Midnightgaze's little kit then were scratched in the throat. They both fell down dead. Splashheart sighed. "Mistyleaf," Splashheart started, "Please let me know if these cats are in StarClan," she pleaded.

Mistyleaf cocked her head. "What?" she asked.

"Bluestripe was kind of a bully, and Ravenclaw murdered someone," Splashheart mewed. "I want to know if StarClan allowed them in StarClan," Splashheart mewed.

"I really don't know, or care," Mistyleaf growled. Splashheart lowered her head. Mistyleaf sighed. "I haven't seen any of them in the Dark Forest," she mewed. "Does that help?" she asked.

Splashheart nodded slowly. "I guess," she muttered.

"I'm going to tell you now about my last victim on my list," Mistyleaf smirked.

"Ok," Splashheart mewed, not really listening.

"Better listen up," Mistyleaf growled, almost reading Splashheart's mind, "this victim is important," Mistyleaf mewed. Splashheart just nodded. "Ok," Mistyleaf mewed, clearing her throat. "This victim will be my final one before our war starts," Mistyleaf mewed. "This cat will break your and Midnightgaze's heart so much, that you'll be begging for me to bring her back. This cat will get and infected wound from a fox attack," Mistyleaf mewed. "Then my apprentice will take care of the rest of the problem for me, since this cat will be too weak to even move." Mistyleaf paused, and licked her paw. "Once my apprentice kills her, she'll come to me, where I will wipe out her sprit, forever!" Mistyleaf laughed.

"Wait," Splashheart mewed, "how will this cat come to you?" Splashheart asked. "You can't just walk into StarClan and get her out of there," she stated. "And why do you hate this cat so much? What did she do to you?" Splashheart mewed; trying to think of a cat close to her that wasn't Midnightgaze.

"Good questions, my dear," Mistyleaf growled, rubbing her tail along Splashheart's spine, making Splashheart tingle. "This cat will come to me, while I use yours and Midnightgaze's connection," Mistyleaf mewed.

"What?" Splashheart growled. "You can't do that, can you?" Splashheart asked, worried.

"Well I can't," Mistyleaf growled, rubbing her paw along her head, "but my apprentice can," she smirked. "Once he finishes his test I gave him, he'll be able to do it," Mistyleaf growled.

Splashheart growled. "I'll make sure he _doesn't _finish his job!" Splashheart spat.

"But you're so far away from your territory," Mistyleaf mewed. "The foxes have already come and destroyed your camp," Mistyleaf growled. "I bet about the time you come back, he'll already be leader," Mistyleaf mewed.

Splashheart gasped. "Redheart…" her voice trailed off. "Redheart's your apprentice, isn't he?" Splashheart growled. "He has to become leader to be able to get me and my sister's connection!" Splashheart hissed. "In order to do that he…he…must kill Rockstar…" Splashheart's voiced trailed off.

"Bingo kitty," Mistyleaf mewed. "Once you set foot in your territory," Mistyleaf unsheathed her claws, "destruction will happen, my little friend," Mistyleaf smirked. "It'll happen between you and your sister, your Clan, and probably some other Clans," Mistyleaf mewed.

"Wait," Splashheart started, "How will this battle, affect our Clan?" Splashheart asked. "I thought Midnightgaze and I would fight you and Redheart alone," Splashheart mewed.

"Yeah," Mistyleaf mewed, "but I'll need to keep your Clan busy for whenever I come," Mistyleaf mewed. "I'll bring the Dark Forest with me," Mistyleaf murmured.

"But you can't do that!" Splashheart protested. "StarClan forbids _any _Dark Forest member to come out into the real world," Splashheart mewed. "It's still a mystery how you are able to do it," Splashheart stated.

"I can do it because of the cat who murdered me," Mistyleaf mewed, "however, the Dark Forest can't," she mewed. "Since I've been going into your and your sister's dreams, I've been collecting tiny bits of your connection," Mistyleaf mewed. "Now I have enough of it, to let most of the Dark Forest out!" Mistyleaf smirked.

"What?" Splashheart exclaimed.

"Yes dear," Mistyleaf mewed, "it'll be your and your sister's fault, this is happening to your Clan," she mewed.

Splashheart's head hung low, and then she shot it back up, "Who killed you?" Splashheart asked. "I want to know this 'special cat' that killed you!" Splashheart yelled.

"I really can't say that, Splashheart," Mistyleaf mewed. "It's mine, and that cat's secret only," Mistyleaf mewed.

"Why?" Splashheart asked.

"Let's just say, that my connection with my sister wasn't as 'special' as yours with your sister," Mistyleaf muttered. Then Mistyleaf padded back into the Dark Forest, leaving the confused Splashheart, in the distance.

Splashheart awoke and saw the vast green grass in front of her. She stood up, and stretched her legs, and padded into the green lush forest beside her. Before she did, she said one final goodbye to Ravenclaw, and then walked into the forest. It would take some time for Splashheart to realize that she was alone now. She sighed, and started to pick up her past. She then broke into a run. It felt good stretching her legs out again. She then caught a whiff of a mouse, and started to follow its scent. She found it in the middle of a clearing. So she hid in a bush, and waited for the right time to pounce. The mouse then dug up some berries, and started to eat. Splashheart then got into a hunter crouch, and then pounce. At the same time, a slender gray tom, with blue paws, and a white blaze on his face, jumped also. Splashheart gasped, while the tom collided with her head. Splashheart growled. "That was _my _piece of prey!" she hissed.

"Oww," The tom whined, rubbing his head with his paw, "that hurt Clan cat!" he spat.

"Clan cat?" the blue-and-white she-cat cocked her head. "How do you know about the Clans?" Splashheart asked. Before the tom replied, Splashheart said something else. "Were you spying, on me and Ravenclaw?" she hissed.

"Look," the tom mewed, still rubbing his head. "I haven't spied on you or your friend, I've just came to get some breakfast," The gray tom mewed.

_What's Breakfast? _Splashheart shook her head. "How do you know about the Clans then?" she asked.

"I'm a traveler, and plus my dad was a Clan cat," the tom mewed.

"Really?" the she-cat mewed..

"Yeah," The tom muttered.

Splashheart cocked her head. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"My father left his Clan 'cause of my mother," the tom mewed, "who was a kittypet," he murmured.

"Wow," Splashheart mewed, loss of word. "Do you know which Clan your father was in?" she asked.

The tom shook his head. "No," he mewed, "but his name was Razorstrike, the warrior. My mother's name was Flower, and my name is Strider," he mewed.

_Strider…_Splashheart thought. _What a handsome name. _

"What's your name?" Strider asked. "Are you a warrior?" he asked, again.

"My name is Splashheart," the she-cat replied. "I'm a warrior of RockClan," she mewed, standing up with pride.

"Nice," he mewed. "Now let's go hunting, what to you say?" Strider asked. "You can't tell me about all your life, after we eat, ok?" he mewed.

Splashheart nodded.

After the two ate, Splashheart told Strider about her life.

"Wow," Strider mewed, impressed. "That's a lot," he murmured.

"I know right," Splashheart mewed. "Now tell me about your life," she mewed.

Strider nodded. "Ok, like I said before, my father was a warrior named Razorstrike, and my mother was a kittypet named Flower," he mewed. "I was born in a house, or what my father liked to call it, a Twoleg nest," Strider paused, and liked his chest fur, "I was the only kit my mother had, and I think the Twolegs there, were planning to keep me," Strider murmured. "But the Twolegs were old, and I think they died or something," Strider mewed. Splashheart gasped. "So me and my parents were left abandon," Strider mewed. "Then my mother and father started to fight a lot, and then they parted ways." Strider looked at his paws. "I chose to go with my mother, but I should've known better that she couldn't hunt or fight," Strider mewed. "I tried to teach her, but she never listened," he growled. "Then after a while, my mother and I were very weak. One day she collapsed on a thunderpath, and she was hit by a monster." Strider shook his head. "I was then left alone in the woods," he mewed. "I've grown in the past couple years, though, and I can hunt for myself, but it gets very lonely," Strider mewed, looking at Splashheart. "That's why I'm happy to find a cat out here, and a new quest to do," Strider mewed.

"Thank you," Splashheart mewed.

Strider nodded. "It's always a pleasure to help a damsel in distress," Strider mewed.

Splashheart just nodded.

"Let's get some rest, and then we'll start on our journey, ok?" Strider asked.

"Yes," Splashheart replied back.

Then the two curled up with each other, and went to sleep…

**A/N**

**Are you happy this chapter didn't end in tragedy? Hah. Thanks for everyone who voted! Sorry if your name wasn't picked! Plus I'm very sad right now…iCARLY IS ENDING FOREVER! *crys* They're playing their very last episode tonight! (iGoodbye) It's an hour long though. I hope Sam and Freddie get back together (though it won't happen I bet). The reason why it's ending, is because Miranda Cosgrove (Carly) is going to college, and I bet she isn't going to make any more when she comes back :(! Also, put in the comments who **_**you**_** think murdered Mistyleaf.**

**May the powerful connection light your way… **


	13. Curiosity Almost Killed the Kit

Midnightgaze was getting herbs ready for her Clanmates. The fox attack injured nearly all her Clanmates. Oakfeather, Snowpelt, and her kit, Splashkit, were killed in the attack. Midnightgaze was grieving even more now. _Splashheart's gone, and my kit's dead…what else do want to do to me Mistyleaf? _Midnightgaze wondered. Mistyleaf had talked to Midnightgaze earlier, and she told Midnightgaze that she killed her kit. Midnightgaze's claws unsheathed, and she scraped the rock ground. Leaftrail then walked into her den.

"Midnightgaze," he started, "Rockstar has a nasty cut on her back left leg," Leaftrail murmured. "You really need to check it out," he ordered.

Midnightgaze nodded and was getting ready to get some herbs for Rockstar's leg, until she saw something scarlet flash from the corner of her eye. Midnightgaze turned her head back around and saw a deep wound in Leaftrail's black-and-orange tail. "Stay in here, Leaftrail," Midnightgaze ordered.

Leaftrail cocked his head. "Why? The Clan needs help organizing," Leaftrail stated.

Midnightgaze blinked in confusion. "Isn't that the deputy's job?" she asked.

"Redheart's in Rockstar's den," Leaftrail murmured. "He's worried about her," he mewed.

"Oh," Midnightgaze mewed. "Well, get some other cat to organize the Clan," Midnightgaze mewed. "You have a deep wound in your tail that needs to be checked out," she mewed pointing her paw to his tail.

Leaftrail then looked at his tail. "It's fine, other warriors need help more than I do," he mewed.

"No," Midnightgaze stated. "You need help also, come and sit down and Quailpaw will look at it," Midnightgaze ordered.

Leaftrail hesitated for a moment and nodded and sat down by Midnightgaze's apprentice. Quailpaw then got some comfrey and put it on Leaftrail's wound. Leaftrail tensed, but Midnightgaze knew he would feel better soon. Midnightgaze then got some herbs and padded to Rockstar's den only to see a fluffy black tail with white spots hanging out from her den. Midnightgaze walked up to her mother's den and saw Gravitykit inside with Rockstar and Redheart.

"So you're saying that you're my mother's mom, right?" Gravitykit asked.

Rockstar nodded.

"So I'm related to a leader?" Gravitykit exclaimed. "That's AWESOME!" he squeaked.

Rockstar nodded once more, and tensed up with pain. Midnightgaze thought this would be a good time to go in. Midnightgaze walked in and picked up her kit by the scruff.

"Hey!" he hissed. He then started to claw the air. "Put me down!" he demanded.

"No, Gravitykit," Midnightgaze mewed. "You need to go back with Brightfur in the nursery," Midnightgaze mewed putting her son down.

"But it's boring in there without Splashkit," Gravitykit complained. "When will he stop sleeping?" Gravitykit asked. "I keep asking Brightfur, and she keeps saying he runs in StarClan now…whatever that means," Gravitykit muttered. "I wanna run with him, but Brightfur won't let me," Gravitykit growled.

Midnightgaze tensed. She just couldn't tell her son that his brother is dead. _What other choice do I have? _Midnightgaze wondered. She felt her mother's gaze bore into her. Midnightgaze gulped. "Splashkit isn't coming back," she choked.

Gravitykit cocked his head. "Why?" he asked.

Midnightgaze knew that what she was getting ready to say, would be one of the hardest truths that she would tell her son. "StarClan is a place where good cats go when they die," she murmured.

Gravitykit gaped. "You mean Splashkit's…_dead_?" Gravitykit asked.

Midnightgaze slowly nodded.

"So, he's gone forever?" Gravitykit choked.

"Not forever, but for a while," Midnightgaze stated.

Gravitykit than yowled throughout the camp, but Midnightgaze didn't stop him. _He needs to get it out of his system _Midnightgaze thought. _Let he wake up the other Clans, it won't matter. _She thought. "Redheart," Midnightgaze mewed, looking at the big white tom. "Please take Gravitykit back to Brightfur while I tend to Rockstar," Midnightgaze ordered.

Redheart nodded and picked up Gravitykit. He then walked out of Rockstar's den. Midnightgaze got some of her comfrey and put it on Rockstar's bad leg. Midnightgaze gasped.

"What?" Rockstar asked.

"Your leg wound, it has dust inside of it and it looks a little infected," Midnightgaze mewed.

"Weird," Rockstar murmured. "I haven't been rolling in any dust ever since I got the wound," Rockstar stated.

"You need to get that dust out," Midnightgaze mewed. "You can't lick it out," Midnightgaze mewed. Then she looked at the entrance. "Maybe you could wash it off at the stream," Midnightgaze suggested.

"But it's the border to BrambleClan!" Rockstar protested. "I don't think they'll be happy to see a cat washing off dust in their stream," she murmured.

"It's our stream also you know," Midnightgaze stated.

"You're right, but what if they fight me?" Rockstar asked.

"I'll go with you," Midnightgaze murmured. "They'll listen to a medicine cat no matter what," Midnightgaze mewed. "Plus, you need help supporting that leg," she mewed. "I'll let you lean on me all the way there," Midnightgaze mewed.

"Thanks," Rockstar mewed. "We'll need a warrior to go with us," Rockstar stated.

Midnightgaze nodded and looked out Rockstar's entrance to her den. Most of the warriors were injured, and others were tired. The only one who seemed ok was Redheart. Midnightgaze sighed. "Redheart is the only available cat," she mewed.

"I think my brother could handle the Clan, so Redheart can come with us," Rockstar mewed.

Midnightgaze just nodded. Then she and Rockstar walked out of the leader's den.

"Gravitykit isn't happy at all," Redheart mewed, walking up to Midnightgaze and Rockstar. "Where are you two going?" he asked.

"Rockstar needs to clean her wound in the stream," Midnightgaze mewed. "Since you're the only cat not hurt or tired, can you come with us?" Midnightgaze asked.

Redheart nodded. "Sure," he muttered.

So then the three cats disappeared in the entrance of RockClan.

"Is Splashkit really dead, Brightfur?" Gravitykit asked his foster mother.

Brightfur nodded. "Yes, little one," she quietly mewed.

Gravitykit then looked out of the nursery, and saw his brother's body on the ground with Oakfeather's and Snowpelt's body beside him. Gravitykit sighed. _So this whole time I thought he was asleep, he's been dead. _Gravitykit thought.

"I'm going to go use dirt," Brightfur mewed. "Be right back," she mewed, walking out of the nursery.

Gravitykit sighed and lied down. Only to hear Midnightgaze's voice outside.

"Rockstar needs to clean her wound in the stream," Midnightgaze mewed. "Since you're the only cat not hurt or tired, can you come with us?" Midnightgaze asked.

Gravitykit's pelt tingled with excitement. _Maybe I can show my mother my stalking skills! _Gravitykit thought. _It'll keep my thoughts off of Splashkit. _Gravitykit then walked out of the nursery and hid behind a bush. Midnightgaze, Rockstar, and Redheart then walked out of RockClan's camp, and Gravitykit followed them. His dark pelt was a good camouflage against the dark RockClan entrance. Gravitykit than heard the three cats hit the ground. Rockstar gasped with pain.

"Sorry mother," Gravitykit heard his mother mewed. "The landing was farther than I expected."

"It's fine." Gravitykit heard Rockstar shake out her pelt. "Let's just go get this wound washed out in the stream," Rockstar mewed.

Gravitykit waited until they were away from the entrance. Then he jumped out, though he hit the ground hard. "Ouch!" he hissed. Then he caught a whiff of his mother's scent. _I know she'll be mad whenever she finds out that I've been stalking her, but she'll also be impressed. So will Redheart and Rockstar! _Gravitykit's pelt tingled with excitement once more. Suddenly, his mother was running back to camp. So he quickly hid behind a bush.

"I totally forgot to get herbs for Rockstar after she bathed, _and _I forgot to tell Quailpaw were I was at!" Midnightgaze hissed to herself.

Gravitykit suppressed a giggle while his mother ran into camp. But now he couldn't surprise his mother with his stalking skills. _Oh well. _He thought. _Rockstar and Redheart will be _very _surprised. _Gravitykit smirked and then he followed Rockstar's scent into the forest. Gravitykit had never been into the forest before, so this was new to him. Every sound made Gravitykit jump, but he kept on moving. He then saw Redheart and Rockstar in front of him, so he hid behind trees waiting for his 'prey' to stop.

Finally, after it felt like moons, the two cats stopped by the stream. Gravitykit waited for a few moments and then he was getting ready to pounce, until he saw Redheart's claws unsheathing. Gravitykit cocked his head. _Why is Redheart unsheathing his claws? _Gravitykit thought.

"You know Rockstar," Redheart started, "I've been very happy being deputy. Thank you for picking me," Redheart mewed, claws still unsheathed.

Rockstar walked into the water and was washing off her wound. "You're quite welcome, Redheart," Rockstar mewed.

"I've always wanted to become leader…ever…since…I…was…a…kit," Redheart growled, he claws scraping the ground.

"Doesn't everyone?" Rockstar asked.

"And today will be the day that it comes true," Redheart smirked.

Rockstar blinked in confusion. "What?" Then the huge white tom put a paw in the air, and slashed Rockstar in the throat.

Gravitykit gasped, as he saw his leader's blood flow from her neck.

"R-Redheart," the black-and-white leader gagged, "What a-are you d-doing?" Then Rockstar fell to the ground dead.

Redheart then got down to Rockstar's ear, and whispered, "It was my duty. My mate, Mistyleaf, told me to do this and we've won now," Redheart smirked. "Once your daughter comes back, I'll be able to use her connection and allow my mate to fight you in the Dark Forest." Redheart then laughed an evil laugh.

Gravitykit gaped.

"I'll just go and tell the Clan that you were killed by a fox," Redheart mewed, licking his blood stain paw. "I'll also go to Moonpool and get my nine lives," Redheart smirked. "I'll be called, Red_star_!" Redheart exclaimed, happily.

"No you won't!" Gravitykit growled, jumping from the bushes.

"Gravitykit?" the huge white tom exclaimed. "Have you been spying on me?" he growled.

Gravitykit shook his head. "No, I was stalking, and I'm happy I did!" Gravitykit growled. "You're going to pay for what you did!" Gravitykit hissed, and then he jumped and started to claw Redheart's head.

Redheart yowled with surprise and pain as drops of his blood fell on the ground. "Get off!" he screeched. Then Redheart shook his head, and Gravitykit couldn't hang on anymore. Gravitykit then fell to the ground, and Redheart put his paw on the young kit. "Any last words?" he growled.

Gravitykit gulped, and then a familiar scent hit his nose. "Yes," the black kit smirked. "Mother!" he yowled.

"Mother?" the white tom echoed.

Then Midnightgaze came and pushed Redheart to the ground. Redheart gasped with such force. Then Midnightgaze screeched and clawed at Redheart's ears, shredding them.

"Yes! Go mother!" Gravitykit cheered for Midnightgaze.

"I knew one day you would kill Rockstar!" she growled, looking at her mother. "It was foolish of me to leave her with you!" Midnightgaze growled.

"Yes it was, but my mentor, Mistyleaf, will be very pleased," Redheart smirked.

"You're her apprentice?" Midnightgaze gasped, and then her ears went back. "I should have known!" Midnightgaze snarled.

"Yes, I also killed Tanglepelt _and _I help Mistyleaf kill Spottail and Bluestripe," Redheart smirked.

Midnightgaze gasped. Then she flew into rage, and pinned Redheart to the ground. "Any last words?" the light brown she-cat with a black underbelly asked.

"Yes," Redheart mewed. "Would it be smart to kill me?" Redheart asked.

"What?" Midnightgaze asked.

"I said would it be smart to kill me?" Redheart repeated. "Yes, you could kill me and get a new leader to rule RockClan, but none of that will change your fate," Redheart murmured. "Mistyleaf and I would still release the Dark Forest cats and we would still take you and your sister's connection," Redheart mewed. "Actually, kill me now. I'll be happy with my mate in the Dark Forest," Redheart mewed.

Midnightgaze hesitated, and then got off of Redheart.

"That was a smarter idea," Redheart growled. "Now I'm going to off to get my nine lives, care to join?" he asked.

Midnightgaze shook her head and said nothing, but grabbed Gravitykit by the scruff and walked away.

"Mother, now we can tell the Clan that Redheart killed Rockstar," Gravitykit mewed.

"No," Midnightgaze growled.

"What?" Gravitykit hissed.

"It wouldn't matter," she choked, "he would win either way…"


	14. Making a Plan

It had been a couple of days ever since Splashheart met Strider. She had been warming up to Strider in these couple of days also. _Is it true that I like this cat? _Splashheart thought, while looking at Strider, who seemed oblivious to her. Splashheart then shook her head. _Nah, _Splashheart thought, _chances are that he will probably become a loner again once he helps me find my way home. _Splashheart thought. Strider yawned.

"Man," he murmured. "How much further?" he complained.

Splashheart shrugged. "Beats me," she mewed.

Strider just nodded. "Well," he started, "I'm going to go hunting," he mewed. "Care to join?" he asked.

Splashheart nodded.

Strider nodded, and then went into a thick tree trunk.

Splashheart cocked her head. "Whatcha doing in there?" she asked.

Strider didn't reply, but instead pulled out a huge rabbit.

Splashheart liked her lips. "How did you know that rabbit was in there?" she asked.

Strider then set down the rabbit, and puffed out his chest with pride. "It's all thanks to my keen senses," he proudly announced.

Splashheart giggled. "That's great!" Splashheart exclaimed. "You'd be a great RockClan warrior!" Splashheart admitted.

"Really?" the gray tom asked.

Splashheart nodded.

"That's awesome!" he exclaimed. "Hopefully Rockstar would let me join!" he mewed.

Splashheart then head butted Strider. "Of course my mother would let you join," she mewed. "With these deaths and all…I think my mother will need all the warriors she can get…" Splashheart's voice trailed off.

"I can't believe one simple cat like Mistyleaf could cause all this destruction," Strider murmured.

Splashheart nodded with agreement, and then she thought of her dream a couple of nights ago. Mistyleaf wasn't in it, however, the cat she had recently murdered was. Usually Splashheart can see which cat was recently killed by Mistyleaf, but this cat was a silhouette. The only thing Splashheart could tell about this cat was that it was from RockClan and it had icy blue eyes, with no pupils. Splashheart has been worried ever since that dream. She was afraid that the silhouette cat was Rockstar. Splashheart then shook her head, and watched Strider eat his rabbit.

"Wanna have some?" he asked, pushing a piece of meat to Splashheart.

Splashheart nodded. Then she ate the piece rabbit. She savored each bite of the juicy meat.

Strider then yawned. "I think we should nap," he suggested. "After all, we've been traveling for almost three days nonstop," Strider stated.

"We should," Splashheart agreed. Then Splashheart lied down.

"Brrr," Strider complained. "It's cold out here." He shivered. "Is it ok if I sleep next to you?" he asked.

Splashheart then thought for a minute. _It's not that cold. _She thought. _Matter of fact, I think today is the first day of Newleaf. _Splashheart then wondered if Strider said that for an excuse to lie with her, but Splashheart nodded anyway. "Sure." She smiled.

"Great!" Strider exclaimed. Then he curled up, and lied down beside Splashheart.

Splashheart suppressed a giggle, and she drifted into a sleep.

Splashheart then awoke in her dream, and was expecting to see Mistyleaf. But instead it was RockClan's camp. Splashheart got confused, and walked around a little. Then a familiar scent hit her nose. _No…_ Splashheart thought. _It can't be… _

"Splashheart…" a she-cat whispered behind her.

Splashheart turned around and her heart skipped a beat. "Midnightgaze!" she yowled.

"I knew you were alive!" Midnightgaze managed to say before jumping on top of Splashheart.

Splashheart giggled. Then she jumped away from Midnightgaze, and unsheathed her claws. "Wait," she growled. "How do I know it's you Midnightgaze…or should I say, Mistyleaf?" Splashheart snarled.

Midnightgaze then stepped away, and looked shocked. "Splashheart!" she mewed. "It's me!" she protested. Then Midnightgaze growled. "Never mind," she mewed. "I guess I will have to tell Rockstar about the time you shoved me into that bramble," Midnightgaze mewed, with a sly smiled across her face.

Splashheart gapped. "But that's a secret between me and you!" she protested. Then it hit Splashheart. "It is really you Midnightgaze," Splashheart mewed with a smile.

"Yes," Midnightgaze mewed, sadly.

Splashheart then walked over to Midnightgaze, and rested her muzzle on Midnightgaze's head. "What's wrong sis?" Splashheart asked.

"Everything's going downhill," Midnightgaze mewed. "Splashkit's dead, and Redstar's leader…" Midnightgaze's voice trailed off.

Splashheart then gasped, and looked at her sister. "You don't mean Redheart killed...Rockstar…?" Splashheart asked.

Midnightgaze nodded slowly. "Yes, and it's definitely taking its toll on RockClan," she mewed. "Redstar hasn't even picked a deputy yet," Midnightgaze mewed. "He's all like: Who needs a deputy? I'll be here forever!" Midnightgaze mocked.

Splashheart giggled. "Nice impression of Redstar," Splashheart mewed.

"Thanks," Midnightgaze mewed, "but this is serious Splashheart," she mewed, worried. "What are we going to do?" Midnightgaze asked.

Splashheart shrugged. "I don't know, but I do know once I set paw in the Clans territory, Mistyleaf's destruction will start," Splashheart sadly mewed. Then she perked up. "Wait…" Splashheart's voice trailed off. "If I can now connect with you in my dreams again, that means…" Splashheart gasped. "I'm close to the Clans!" Splashheart then hopped in the air.

"No," Midnightgaze murmured.

"What?" Splashheart asked.

"You can't enter Clan territory," Midnightgaze mewed.

Splashheart cocked her head. "Why?" she asked.

"Because Mistyleaf will know, and will start bringing destruction to the Clans, but if you don't enter the Clans she won't do anything," Midnightgaze mewed.

"You're right, but you know Mistyleaf would just get bored and start bringing the destruction," Splashheart stated.

"Yes, but with the time we have, we'll be able to make a plan," Midnightgaze mewed.

"LostClan!" the blue-and-white she-cat exclaimed.

Midnightgaze cocked her head. "LostClan?" she murmured.

"Oh, um…long story short, but do you remember Ravenclaw from DarkClan?" Splashheart asked.

"Uh…" Midnightgaze's voice trailed off, but then she nodded. "Yes," she mewed.

"Well, he was captured by the Twolegs also, and he, along with a cat name Buster, helped me out of the vet-" Midnightgaze then cut off Splashheart.

"Vet?" she asked.

"Oh, it's a place where Twolegs take care of you, and then new Twolegs adopt you once you're better, but once you get into Cage Number One, the Twolegs will take you away," Splashheart mewed.

Midnightgaze still looked confused, but nodded anyway.

"After Ravenclaw and I got out, we realized we were a long way from home. So we walked and walked until it Ravenclaw told me that he wanted to make a Clan called LostClan with me and him," Splashheart mewed. "I told him no because I wanted to see you guys, but he kept on wanting me too," Splashheart mewed.

"What about DarkClan?" Midnightgaze asked. "Surely his Clan would be sad about him," Midnightgaze stated.

"Well…they kicked him out because he killed the deputy, a.k.a. his sister, Blackpetal," Splashheart mewed.

Midnightgaze gasped.

"Yeah," Splashheart admitted. "Anyway, he asked me a question that I wouldn't answer. So then I ran away from him, and then I realized was following me. I then smelled blood and walked back to the place I ran away from…and…" Splashheart then looked at her paws. "Mistyleaf murdered him," she mewed.

"Oh…" Midnightgaze mewed. "No wonder Mistyleaf showed me his death," Midnightgaze stated. "I didn't know you had feelings for Ravenclaw," Midnightgaze smirked.

"Yeah, but I think I've found a new mate…err…friend," Splashheart awkwardly mewed, while smiling.

"Oh really?" the medicine cat asked.

Splashheart nodded.

"What's his name?" Midnightgaze asked.

"Strider…" Splashheart then shook her head. "Midnightgaze!" she growled. "You're getting me off topic!" she mewed.

"Sorry…" Midnightgaze fake apologized.

Splashheart just sniffed. "Well, about the LostClan thing," Splashheart murmured. "I think if I could get some cats from the Clans, we'll be able to make LostClan," Splashheart mewed.

Midnightgaze cocked her head. "Wouldn't that just make things worse?" Midnightgaze asked. "We need all the cats we can have for this battle," she stated.

"Yes, but LostClan will be like a backup Clan," Splashheart mewed. "Mistyleaf won't care if the Clans are losing cats, matter of fact, she'll be happy with the less cats we have," Splashheart stated. "She knows once the Clans are gone, and out of the way, she'll be able to get to me and you," she mewed. "But what Mistyleaf doesn't know, is that we'll be making a backup Clan to ambush her and the Dark Forest," Splashheart mewed.

"Good plan, but I highly doubt Mistyleaf will be fighting with the other Clans," Midnightgaze murmured. "I think her main focus will be on us," Midnightgaze mewed. "But LostClan sounds great and I think we can pull it off," Midnightgaze mewed. "There's just one problem…how in StarClan's name am I going to get all those Clans to listen to me?" Midnightgaze asked. "Especially DarkClan…" Midnightgaze growled.

"Um…talk to the medicine cats at this half moon," Splashheart suggested. "Hopefully by the name of StarClan, they'll listen to you," Splashheart mewed.

Midnightgaze nodded. "But how will the warriors they send to LostClan know where to go?" Midnightgaze asked.

"Well," Splashheart started, "I'll send Strider to go get them," Splashheart mewed. "He's the sneakiest cat you've ever seen!" Splashheart exclaimed. "Mistyleaf wouldn't even know he was there," Splashheart mewed.

Midnightgaze nodded. "Well, good," she mewed. Then she started to fade away. "I'm waking up…" Midnightgaze mewed.

"Goodbye…" Splashheart mewed.

"See ya!" Midnightgaze mewed.

Then both of she-cats said, "Let StarClan have faith in us…"


	15. Exiled

It had been a few days since Midnightgaze found out Splashheart was close to the territories. Today is the day for Strider to come to RockClan. Midnightgaze couldn't wait to see Splashheart's possible mate. Midnightgaze then sighed and walked out of the medicine cat den.

"Where are you going Midnightgaze?" Midnightgaze's apprentice, Quailpaw mewed.

"Oh, I'm going to go find herbs," Midnightgaze mewed.

"Can I come?" Quailpaw asked.

"Sure!" Midnightgaze mewed, while smiling.

"Yay!" exclaimed Quailpaw. Quailpaw then ran right out of the medicine cat den.

Midnightgaze then heard her apprentice gasp. She then bolted out of the medicine cat den and saw Redstar growling at Quailpaw.

"What did I say Quailpaw?" he growled. "_No _one goes out without my permission," Redstar hissed.

"S-Sorry R-Redstar," Quailpaw apologized. "I f-forgot," she stammered.

"Forgot?" Redstar growled. He then scratched Quailpaw's muzzle.

Quailpaw yowled.

"It'll be worst next time you 'forget'," Redstar growled.

"Hey!" Midnightgaze hissed. "She's only an apprentice, _and _she's a medicine cat," Midnightgaze growled. "Medicine cats can go out whenever they want too," Midnightgaze stated.

"Midnightgaze is right," Fireblaze mewed. "Brother, I know you're leader and all but you don't have to be so harsh on us," she mewed.

Midnightgaze was surprised that Fireblaze stood up for her. _Then again, _Midnightgaze thought, _Fireblaze's apprentice, Dovepaw, is siblings with Quailpaw. Fireblaze could of only been standing up for Dovepaw. _Midnightgaze just shrugged.

"Fireblaze, my dear sister," Redstar growled, padding up to Fireblaze. "Quailpaw didn't listen to my rules, and you know the warrior code says 'Always listen to your leader'," he mewed.

"Not if the rule is stupid," Fireblaze mewed. "Quailpaw can go out whenever she likes," Fireblaze stated.

"Fireblaze, you're going to make me do something that I don't want to do," Redstar growled.

"This is stupid Redstar," Fireblaze stated. "You don't punish your Clan like this," Fireblaze mewed, before walking away.

Just then Silverdust, Quailpaw's mother, bolted into camp. "I heard Quailpaw yowl, and…" Silverdust then gasped when she saw Redstar and her daughter.

"Why did you hurt her?" Silverdust asked, while snarling.

"She didn't listen to my rules!" Redstar protested.

"It's a stupid rule!" Leaftrail hissed behind Midnightgaze. "Plus, I saw what you did to Rockstar at BrambleClan's border!" Leaftrail yelled.

"What?" a gray warrior named Shimmerfoot asked.

"I've been keeping this a secret, and I don't know why." Leaftrail then lifted up his head and looked at his Clanmates. "Redstar _killed _Rockstar," he yowled

RockClan gasped.

"Redstar _what_?" asked Shimmerfoot

Midnightgaze gaped. "You witnessed Rockstar's death also?" she asked.

Leaftrail nodded. "I saw him slash Rockstar's throat, and she fell to the ground dead," he mewed. "I was going to attack him, but it looks like you and Gravitykit took care of it," Leaftrail mewed, giving Midnightgaze a nod.

"I knew it!" a black-and-brown warrior named, Thornfur, growled.

"So?" Redstar asked. "I'm leader now, and you guys can't change it!" he smirked.

"Redstar's right," Leaftrail murmured. "We can't change his life, but _we _can change ours," Leaftrail mewed.

All of RockClan, including Midnightgaze, cocked their heads.

"Here," Leaftrail mewed, putting a rock in the middle of RockClan's camp, "For cats who want to stay with Redstar go on the left, but for cats who don't want to stay with Redstar go on the right," he mewed.

Midnightgaze was surprised with this technique Leaftrail made up. _Leaftrail would be a great leader like his sister, Rockstar. _She thought.

RockClan then started walk to the left or right side.

Midnightgaze went on the right side, with Leaftrail not far from behind her. Silverdust then joined them, along with Quailpaw and Dovepaw. Fireblaze quickly followed, with Shimmerfoot, Thornfur, and Honeyleaf.

"What about the patrol?" Grayfeather asked. Grayfeather was a pretty long haired gray she-cat. She lost a litter of kits a few moons ago, but was a fine warrior.

"Patrol?" the leader asked.

Midnightgaze looked around. She didn't see Whiteflame anywhere.

"You know, the one you sent out with Silverdust and Whiteflame," Grayfeather continued.

"Oh yes," Redstar mewed.

Just then, Whiteflame ran into camp. "SILVERDUST!" he hissed. "I thought a badger got you," he growled. Then he looked around. "Wow, what's going on here?" he asked.

"We're seeing who's going to stay in RockClan with Redstar, or who's going away," a light brown tabby she-cat name Honeyleaf mewed.

Whiteflame cocked his head. "Why?" he asked.

"Because Redstar killed Rockstar," Midnightgaze mewed.

Whiteflame gasped. "Well, then I'm leaving," Whiteflame mewed. "Unless you're staying then I'll stay with you," Whiteflame mewed, while looking at Midnightgaze.

Midnightgaze then shook her head very hard. "I'm _leaving_," she mewed.

Whiteflame smiled, and sat down beside his mate.

"I'm staying," Brightfur mewed, with Gravitykit close behind her.

The Clan gasped.

"Why?" Leaftrail asked.

"This has been my home, and I don't think I could _ever _leave it," she mewed. "I don't care who my leader is," she mewed. Then she sat down in the left side.

"I'm staying also," Grayfeather mewed. "Brightfur's been my friend for a long time and I agree with her," Grayfeather mewed, and then she sat down beside Brightfur.

"We're all staying too," Crookednose mewed, with Sharpleap and Quietstep behind him.

"What?" Midnightgaze exclaimed.

"Mother…Father…" Whiteflame mewed, looking at Sharpleap and Quietstep.

"We're too old, and want to die here," Quietstep mewed.

"Like what Brightfur said, RockClan has been our home for a while," Sharpleap mewed.

"I remember when it used to be called ThunderClan…" Quietstep's voice trailed off and then she sat down in the left side.

_ThunderClan…? _Midnightgaze thought.

Sharpleap then walked over to his son. "Whiteflame, you probably don't know what Clan ThunderClan was, but wow…it was the greatest Clan ever," Sharpleap mewed. "We used to be called ThunderClan long ago, but now we're RockClan and I don't why StarClan changed our name as well as the other Clans names, but they did," he mewed. "You, me, and Gravitykit all share the blood of a noble leader of ThunderClan," Sharpleap murmured.

"Who is it?" Whiteflame asked.

"Firestar," Sharpleap mewed. Then he walked over to his mate and sat down.

"Midnightgaze," Crookednose mewed, looking at his former apprentice. "Do you promise to make me happy in the future?" he asked.

Midnightgaze nodded.

Then Crookednose gave a nod to her, and sat down with the other elders.

"So," Redstar started, "is this seriously what RockClan has become?" he asked. "That's it," he growled, "Mistyleaf and I can do this on our own," he mewed. "You're _ALL _exiled," he growled.

All of the cats gasped.

"What?" Brightfur exclaimed.

"But Redstar!" yelled Grayfeather.

"Get out, before I kill you all!" Redstar growled.

"C'mon," Leaftrail mewed, "let's go."

The Clan then slowly started to follow Leaftrail out of the entrance.

Midnightgaze couldn't believe Redstar did that. _Oh well, at least I know RockClan will be ok. _Midnightgaze thought.

"Hey, Midnightgaze?" asked Whiteflame. "Where's Gravitykit?" he asked.

Midnightgaze then froze and looked around. Gravitykit was nowhere to be seen! Midnightgaze then ran back into the entrance.

"Midnightgaze!" her mate exclaimed.

Midnightgaze didn't listen to Whiteflame, and she dashed into RockClan, where she saw Redstar beating Gravitykit.

"You unwanted kit!" he growled. "You deserve to die!" he hissed.

Midnightgaze then snarled and bolted after Redstar. She then picked Redstar up with her jaws, and threw him to the ground.

Redstar gasped with such force and then he looked at Midnightgaze.

"No one messes with my _kit_," Midnightgaze growled.

"Supposedly you couldn't save Splashkit from the jaws of Mistyleaf!" Redstar growled.

Midnightgaze ignored him, and picked Gravitykit up, and ran back towards the entrance.

"Mark my words, Midnightgaze!" Redstar growled. "Mistyleaf and I will _always _win," he mewed.

Midnightgaze then walked out of the entrance and saw the rest of RockClan waiting on her outside.

"How's Gravitykit?" Whiteflame asked. Then he gasped when he saw his son.

"I'm ok daddy," Gravitykit mewed, coughing up blood.

Midnightgaze then gave Gravitykit to Whiteflame. "I'll find some herbs for him soon, but now," Midnightgaze paused, and looked at her Clan. "I have a Clan to save…"

**Hope ya like the chapter! Plus…MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you guys got what you wanted! Thanks for all the reviews :D!**

**May the powerful connection light your way… **


	16. Getting Ready for the Enemy

Splashheart started to pace around with anxiety. She had just sent Strider into the forest, and was praying to StarClan that he wasn't caught by Redstar or Mistyleaf. She then sat down, trying to calm herself. Splashheart then heard a rustle from the bushes she sent Strider out of.

"Splashheart?" asked Strider, as he walked into the clearing she was at.

Splashheart cocked her head. "You're back early," she mewed.

"Yes," Strider stated. Then he smirked. "But I brought a whole Clan with me," he mewed.

Splashheart gaped. "No way!" she exclaimed. "Which one?" she asked.

"This one," a light brown-and-black she-cat mewed, walking behind Strider.

"Midnightgaze!" exclaimed Splashheart. She then tackled her sister to the ground.

Midnightgaze giggled. "We met the other night," she mewed. "No need to get carried away," she stated.

Splashheart then gasped and got off of her sister. "Midnightgaze," she started, "you were supposed to stay back in RockClan!" she exclaimed. "Now Mistyleaf will go on a search to find you!" she growled.

"Well, I have two reasons why I couldn't stay," Midnightgaze mewed. "First: I couldn't just stay in there without my kit!" she exclaimed.

"Then why couldn't you just let Gravitykit stay with you?" Splashheart asked.

"Because," Midnightgaze started.

Whiteflame then walked in holding his battered, scared son,

"this," Midnightgaze continued.

Splashheart gasped. "Redstar did _this_?" she asked.

Midnightgaze nodded. "Second: Redstar exiled the Clan," Midnightgaze mewed.

Splashheart couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Redstar exiled the whole Clan…?" she asked.

Midnightgaze nodded.

"That's mouse-brain!" Splashheart hissed. "I wonder what punishment Mistyleaf has in store for him!" Splashheart mewed.

Whiteflame then put Gravitykit down. "Does this mean that now we'll have to train quicker since Mistyleaf knows that Midnightgaze is gone?" he asked.

Splashheart slightly nodded. "How did you know we had to train for this?" she asked Whiteflame.

"A she-cat told me," he mewed, pointing his tail to Midnightgaze.

Splashheart nodded. "Did you tell the whole Clan what was happening?" she asked.

Midnightgaze nodded.

"Good," Splashheart mewed. "Bring the rest of the Clan out here, and I'll discuss what we have to do," she ordered.

Midnightgaze nodded and went back into the bush. A few minutes later, she had the whole Clan out into the clearing.

"Splashheart, is that you?" Leaftrail asked.

Splashheart nodded. "Yes," she smiled.

Leaftrail just nodded, and went back into the pack of cats.

Splashheart then got on top a large boulder. "Cats that can catch their own prey, gather for a Clan meeting!" she yowled.

The cats then all looked up at Splashheart. Worriedness was filled in their eyes, as well as some shock.

"I've been away for quite some time, I know," Splashheart stated.

"Where have you been?" Gravitykit asked. Whiteflame then placed his tail over Gravitykit's mouth.

Splashheart smiled. "I promise I'll tell you were I've been soon," she mewed.

Splashheart then fixed her gaze back on her Clanmates. "I'm pretty sure that my sister has told you about Mistyleaf and all of her dark secrets," Splashheart mewed.

The Clan nodded.

"Well," Splashheart started, "it's our turn to strike," she mewed.

The Clan cheered.

"There's a little problem though," Splashheart mewed, cutting off the cheers. "Since my sister has left RockClan, Mistyleaf will probably come looking for her soon," she mewed.

"How soon?" asked Brightfur.

Splashheart shrugged. "I don't really know," she stated, "that's why we need to train quickly!" she mewed.

"But we're a small Clan," Crookednose stated. "How in StarClan's name are we supposed to defeat most of the Dark Forest with our Clan?" he asked.

"Well," Splashheart mewed, looking behind her at Strider. "I've made a friend while I was gone," she mewed. Splashheart then beckon the gray tom to come forward.

He gulped but did what she said.

"This is Strider," Splashheart mewed. "He's probably the cat that found you guys after Redstar exiled the Clan, am I correct?" she asked.

The Clan nodded.

"He's also going to go get some DarkClan, BrambleClan, and LakeClan warriors also to help us defeat the Dark Forest," she mewed.

Some of the Clan gasped.

"That's dangerous!" Thornfur exclaimed. "DarkClan would surely tear up a cat like Strider!" he stated.

Splashheart saw Strider shudder for a moment. "I know it's dangerous," she mewed, "and Strider knows that, but he's our only hope," she mewed.

"How is a simple rouge like Strider going to help us?" Shimmerfoot growled.

Splashheart flicked her tail in annoyance. "Because Mistyleaf won't recognize him when he gets the Clans," she mewed.

"What if Mistyleaf sees what Strider is doing?" Grayfeather asked.

"I doubt Mistyleaf will even know Strider is there," Splashheart mewed. Splashheart then looked back at the Clan. "We're starting training today," she mewed. "We'll also have some guards up near the bushes," she mewed. "Just in case Mistyleaf does find out what we're doing." Splashheart then looked down at a hole in the ground. "As you can see below me there's a hole," she mewed. "Strider and I found this hole in the ground probably built by a badger long ago. This hole will be our new Training Center," she mewed. "I want everyone to go in the Training Center now, except Leaftrail and Shimmerfoot," she ordered. "I want you two to guard the bush," she mewed.

Leaftrail and Shimmerfoot nodded and sat by the bush.

Strider was then walking into the new Training Center but Splashheart stopped him.

"I want you to go get the other Clans," she ordered.

"Now?" he asked.

"Now," she echoed.

Strider then gulped. "What…What if I get killed?" he asked.

Splashheart then licked Strider's cheek. "I know you'll be ok," she mewed. "You're the great and powerful Strider," she mewed.

Strider just smiled and nodded.

"Now go," Splashheart ordered.

Strider then nodded and dashed off into the bush.

Splashheart just sighed. _Oh please StarClan let Strider be ok. _Splashheart pleaded to herself.

_xX Strider's P.O.V. Xx_

Strider ran through the bush and back into the forest. He then started to walk over to what Splashheart said was DarkClan's territory. Strider then smelled a mouse. _I don't think Splashheart would mind if I bring back some fresh-kill. _He then found the mouse digging in a small hole. Strider then got into a Hunters Crouch and then pounced on the mouse. He then gave thanks to StarClan for it and killed it with a swift bite to the neck. He then looked up and saw a rock entrance to something. Strider sniffed it then gasped. _This place smells like RockClan! Could this be there camp? _He then heard a yowl from the camp and Strider then buried the mouse and investigated the camp. He slowly poked his head through the entrance and saw a gray she-cat beating a white tom with red paws and muzzle.

"Why did you exile RockClan?" the she-cat hissed. "Midnightgaze was my only connection to Rockstar!" she growled. Then she slashed the tom's side.

The tom screeched in pain. "Don't you already have enough of their connection?" the tom asked.

"Just barely!" the she-cat sneered. "I only have enough to let at least fifty cats out!"

"But you told me you could let almost the entire Dark Forest out!" the white tom snapped back.

"I thought so also!" the gray she-cat growled.

"Why can't you just fight Rockstar with the amount of connection you have?" the tom asked. "I think that would be much simpler to do than to let some Dark Forest warriors out," he suggested.

"Because I want revenge on RockClan entirely!" she hissed. "I don't care if my Dark Forest warriors kill off RockClan at all!" she smirked. "Plus, I also want to fight Splashheart and Midnightgaze when I battle Rockstar," she mewed.

"But Splashheart and Midnightgaze are gone!" the tom protested.

"That's why in a couple days after my Dark Forest warriors are completely trained, they'll go looking for them," she mewed. "I know Midnightgaze and Splashheart are up to something, but I don't know what they're doing yet," she mewed.

"Would you want me to go look for Midnightgaze and the rest of RockClan now my love?" the white tom asked.

"No," the she-cat mewed, "it'll probably be too late anyway," she murmured. "Plus I want to train you in the Dark Forest," she mewed.

"Ok!" the tom excitedly mewed. Then he curled up and closed his eyes.

The gray she-cat cocked her head. "What are doing?" she growled.

"Um…going to sleep so you can train me," he mewed with confusion.

"No!" she snapped. Then she unsheathed her claws. "I want to make you a _permitted _member of the Dark Forest," she smirked.

The tom gasped. "B-But Mistyleaf!" he exclaimed.

Strider gaped. _So the gray she-cat is Mistyleaf, but the tom must be…Redstar! _Strider gasped.

"Don't you wanna be with me?" she asked.

"Well, I kind of want to be leader," he mewed.

"You'll still be called Redstar in the Dark Forest!" she stated.

Redstar shook his head. "Sorry Mistyleaf, but no," he growled.

Mistyleaf snorted. "Fine," she growled. Then she pushed Redstar to the ground and got on top of him. "I'll just have to kill you with force!" she smirked. Then she ripped open his throat and Redstar gagged for air.

"I…I can't believe you did this!" Redstar managed to say.

"Oh shut up!" Mistyleaf growled. "You'll be fine when you're in the Dark Forest!"

Redstar managed to get up and tried to slash Mistyleaf leg, but she moved away.

Redstar then collapsed to the ground dead.

Mistyleaf cocked her head. "Shouldn't you have nine lives?" she asked the dead body. "Or did StarClan hate you so much that they didn't even try bothering?" Mistyleaf just shrugged and started to fade away. Before she left she mewed something. "Yes, Redstar will be mad at me whenever I get to the Dark Forest, but he should have known that I would have turned on him in the end…"

**Oh wow…looks like even Mistyleaf betrayed her own mate. Oh well.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**

**May the powerful connection light your way…**


	17. It's Time

"Do you think we should gather more herbs, Midnightgaze?" Quailpaw asked her mentor while placing some cobwebs down she found in the fields.

Midnightgaze nodded. "We'll need a lot of herbs," she stated. "This'll be a big battle and I know that almost everyone will have a scratch or two on them," she mewed.

"Ok," Quailpaw mewed. "I'll go get some now!" she mewed.

"Yes," Midnightgaze mewed. "I'll catch up with you later," she mewed.

Quailpaw just nodded and left Midnightgaze's little medicine cat den she made from bramble.

"Make sure to bring a warrior with you!" Midnightgaze called to her apprentice.

"Don't worry, I will!" Quailpaw mewed before taking Thornfur to the fields with her.

Midnightgaze sighed. _It's nearly been a quarter moon ever since we've been out here in LostClan, and I still don't feel like we have enough herbs. _Splashheart then padded into the medicine cat den. "How are the Clan cats doing?" Midnightgaze asked. Strider had successfully managed to get some warriors from the Clans and Splashheart had been training them here. Strider also warned the Clan cats that stayed with their Clans to be careful and stay away from Mistyleaf. He also brought back all the queens, kits, and elders from each Clan to keep them safe.

"Good," Splashheart answered. "I've sent Strider back into RockClan's territory to spy on Mistyleaf for a while," she mewed.

Midnightgaze nodded. "That's good," she mewed.

"Splashheart?" asked Leaftrail, as he walked into the medicine cat den. "Strider's back with some news, and I can tell it's not good," he mewed.

Splashheart cocked her head. "I just sent him out, but ok." Splashheart then looked at Midnightgaze. "Come with me," she ordered.

Midnightgaze then followed her sister out of the medicine cat den.

"Splashheart!" exclaimed Strider. "I think I saw two Dark forest warriors walking around in RockClan's territory!" he exclaimed.

Midnightgaze then heard some Clan cats gasp. _Strider should be a little quieter. _She thought. _It could have just been two rogues passing through the territory._

"Strider," Splashheart started, "let's go behind LostRock," she mewed.

LostRock was the boulder Splashheart would stand up on to do LostClan meetings.

Strider nodded and followed Splashheart with Midnightgaze on his heels.

"Now, explain to me what you saw," Splashheart mewed.

"Well, I was heading to RockClan's camp like you said, when I saw these two cats walking around in your territory," he explained. "One was a white she-cat with a horrible shredded ear, and the other one was a red tom with a scared face. I then heard Mistyleaf calling them back," he mewed. "Then they went back to her, and I ran back here to tell you about it," he stated.

"Do you know these cats' names?" Splashheart asked.

"The she-cat's name was Shredear and the tom's name was Scarface," he mewed.

Splashheart nodded. "Let me announce this to LostClan. Some of the elders may know these cats," she stated.

Both Midnightgaze and Strider nodded and headed back to the Clan while Splashheart jumped up on LostRock.

"Cats of the LostClan!" she mewed. "Gather beneath LostRock for a Clan meeting," she ordered.

Most of the Clan cats were already there.

"Strider has some news," she mewed. "We think he's seen two Dark Forest cats in RockClan's territory."

The Clan gasped.

"Does anyone here know two cats named Shredear and Scarface?" she asked.

None of the cats seem to speak up.

"Humph…Scarface you say?" a black elder from LakeClan named, Toadpelt, asked.

Splashheart nodded. "Do you know who Scarface is?" she asked.

"He was a murderer in LakeClan," he mewed. "Our cats were randomly getting killed and we figured out it was him," he stated. "We then exiled him and he attacked our leader, Rowanstar, at the time. Rowanstar then killed Scarface in LakeClan's camp."

Splashheart then dipped her head to the elder. "Thank you Toadpelt," she thanked.

"That means Scarface and Shredear _are _Dark Forest warriors!" exclaimed a ginger queen with white paws and chest from BrambleClan named, Russetwater.

Splashheart looked a little shocked herself.

_Stay strong sis, you'll need your strength. _Midnightgaze thought.

Splashheart then stood up straight. "So, it's official…Mistyleaf has already been sending out Dark forest cats," she mewed.

"When well we attack?" a cat Midnightgaze couldn't quite see asked.

"Soon," Splashheart mewed. "Very soon," she mewed. "I want everyone to get in front of LostRock now!" she ordered.

Midnightgaze then looked around and saw each cat sitting with their own Clan. Midnightgaze then padded over to RockClan's spot, only to realize that Brightfur wasn't there. She sighed. _Does that tortoiseshell ever listen? _Midnightgaze then went to the makeshift nursery where Brightfur, along with some nursing queens, were in. "Brightfur, where have you been this whole time?" she asked. Brightfur then looked at Midnightgaze with worried eyes.

"Midnightgaze…" her voice trailed off.

"Yes?" Midnightgaze asked.

"It's Gravitykit…he's been missing since sunhigh," she mewed.

Midnightgaze gaped. "Brightfur!" she growled. "Stop losing my son!" she hissed.

_xX Gravitykit's P.O.V. Xx_

Gravitykit smirked as he was walking back into the forest. _I know Brightfur will get mad at me for leaving the nursery, but it's so boring there! Even with the new kits. So now I'm going to go hunt for a mouse or two! The Clans may get hungry, and I don't think Splashheart has sent out any hunting patrols lately. _So Gravitykit opened his mouth to taste the air. He picked up a scent of something and decided to track it down. He kept walking until he heard some noises.

"Mistyleaf wants us to find Splashheart and Midnightgaze," a she-cat mewed.

Gravitykit then looked over to where the she-cat was. He poked his head out of a bush and saw the tortoiseshell-and-blue she-cat. He then sniffed. He nearly gagged when he smelled the she-cat. _Great StarClan she stinks! _He thought.

"Humph," the she-cat growled. "It's my first time out of the Dark Forest and Mistyleaf is already demanding for stuff," she hissed.

Gravitykit gasped. _She's a Dark Forest warrior! _He exclaimed. He then stepped on a stick, and the she-cat glared over to his direction.

"Show yourself!" she demanded.

Gravitykit then stood there, frozen to the ground. He didn't dare move.

The she-cat then walked over to him. She poked her head out of the bushes and smiled when she saw Gravitykit. "Well, well, well," she mewed, "if it isn't Gravitykit," she smirked.

Gravitykit tensed. "H-How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Mistyleaf has told me _all _about you, your mother, and your aunt," she mewed. "Now tell me," she mewed, "where are your Clanmates?" she asked.

"I'm not telling!" he hissed.

The she-cat then swiped Gravitykit's muzzle with her paw. "Tell me now, or I'll take you to Mistyleaf," she smirked. "Who knows what she'll do with you," she mewed.

"No!" Gravitykit then smacked the she-cat's head down to the ground with unsheathed paws. He then bolted away to where LostClan was at.

"Hey!" the she-cat hissed. "No one gets away from Sweetpaw!" she growled then bolted over to where Gravitykit was running to.

Gravitykit then stop dead in his tracks. _If I go on further, she'll just catch up to me, and figure out where LostClan is…I…I have to run back, deeper into RockClan territory, whether I like it or not. _Gravitykit then started to run back. Sweetpaw was still unaware that he had turned. He then heard a noise from in front of him. He stopped by a tree to rest for a minute.

"We have to find Midnightgaze and Splashheart soon!" Gravitykit heard another she-cat exclaim.

He slowly peered around a tree and gasped when he saw Redstar. He then saw a gray she-cat beside him. _That must be Mistyleaf! _He thought.

"Why?" Redstar snapped. "Why do you even want revenge on their mangy black-and-white mother?" he growled.

Mistyleaf then slashed Redstar in the eye.

He screeched.

"She did something to me a long time ago, something I can never forget," Mistyleaf growled.

Gravitykit cocked his head. _What did Rockstar do to her? _He wondered.

"There you are!" a cat hissed behind Gravitykit.

He tensed. "S-Sweetpaw?" he asked.

"Bingo," the tortoiseshell-and-blue she-cat smirked.

"Ahh!" he yowled as he bolted into the clearing where Mistyleaf and Redstar were arguing at.

"Gravitykit?" asked Redstar.

"Wait," Mistyleaf started, "if you're here that means…" Mistyleaf gasped. "Midnightgaze isn't far behind!" she mewed.

Sweetpaw then pinned Gravitykit to the ground. "Now I've got you," she growled.

Mistyleaf then slashed the apprentice in the flank.

Sweetpaw yelped with pain.

"Stupid apprentice!" she hissed. "This kit is Midnightgaze's son! He'll take us were their hiding!" she mewed.

"I won't show you were _any _of my Clanmates are at!" Gravitykit hissed.

Mistyleaf then looked at Gravitykit with a death glare. "If you won't show us where they're at…" Mistyleaf then unsheathed her claws. "Then we'll kill you," she growled.

Gravitykit swallowed. "Ok," he mewed. _I can't just lead them to where LostClan is at!_

Mistyleaf nodded. "I'll go get some more Dark Forest warriors," she mewed. "Redstar, Sweetpaw," she murmured, "go with him and let me know where RockClan is staying at," she ordered.

Redstar and Sweetpaw nodded.

"Start moving kitty," Redstar growled as he kicked Gravitykit with his front paw.

Gravitykit slightly tumbled over, but regained balance. _What am I going to do? _Gravitykit thought, walking toward were LostClan was. Then an idea popped in his head. _DarkClan didn't send as much warriors as the other Clans did. If I lure Redstar and Sweetpaw to DarkClan's camp, they won't stand a chance! _Gravitykit then turned back around to where DarkClan was at.

"Why are we turning around?" Sweetpaw asked.

"I was going the wrong way," Gravitykit stated, hoping to convince these Dark Forest members.

"How could you forget where RockClan was?" Redstar asked.

Gravitykit could tell there was a bit of challenge in the leader's voice. "I'm just a kit," he stated. "I tend to forget things," he mewed. Gravitykit then started to walk to DarkClan's territory. Gravitykit saw some more Dark Forest warriors as they approached DarkClan's border.

"What are we doing here?" Redstar asked.

"Well, since DarkClan is the strongest Clan alive, RockClan decided to share territory with them," Gravitykit mewed.

"RockClan and DarkClan?" asked Sweetpaw.

"I know it's weird, but this was our only choice since Redstar exiled us," Gravitykit mewed.

Redstar just nodded. "Well don't just stand there, move," he growled.

Gravitykit then walked into DarkClan's territory, praying to StarClan they weren't caught by a patrol. The three cats then made it to DarkClan's camp with no problems at all. "Now," Gravitykit started, "let me see if RockClan is even here," he mewed. "They may have already left to go battle you guys," he mewed.

Redstar and Sweetpaw nodded and sat down at DarkClan's entrance.

Gravitykit then slid through the entrance, only to find a mottled black tom on the other side.

"Who are you, RockClan cat?" he growled.

Gravitykit gulped but showed no fear. "I'm Gravitykit, Midnightgaze's son," he mewed.

"Midnightgaze eh?" he asked. "Aren't she and her sister having trouble with the Dark Forest or something?" he asked.

Gravitykit quickly nodded. "I need your help, please!" he exclaimed. "There's two Dark Forest warriors outside, and one of them is Redstar!" he mewed.

"Redstar?" the tom asked. "I didn't know he was bad," the mottle black tom stated.

"He's horrible!" Gravitykit exclaimed. "I've lured him here, with a Dark Forest apprentice, to DarkClan. They think RockClan is in here, and I need you DarkClan cats to kill him!" he ordered.

The tom nodded. "We'll do _anything _to keep the Dark Forest out of our woods," he growled.

Gravitykit smiled. "Thanks…um…"

"Darkstar," the tom said smiling.

Gravitykit gaped. _I'm talking to a _leader_…one from a very fierce Clan!_

"DarkClan warriors!" called Darkstar.

Gravitykit then saw a lot of cats coming from one big den. _That_ _must be the warriors den. _He thought.

"This kit claims to be Midnightgaze's son-" Darkstar was then cut off by a ginger tom with brown stripes.

"Midnightgaze?" the tom asked. "Isn't she their medicine cat?"

"Yeah," another cat called. "Medicine cats _aren't _allowed to have kits, right?"

Gravitykit grew angry. "It doesn't matter if I'm her kit or not, but there's _two _Dark Forest warriors out there," he mewed, pointing his tail at the entrance.

"_Two_?" the ginger tom exclaimed.

Darkstar nodded.

"Looks like the Dark Forest is striking already!" a grayish-blue she-cat fretted.

"That's why we've been training," the ginger mewed, trying to calm the she-cat down. "Hopefully Splashheart is training our warrior, elders, and queens there right now," he murmured. "Speaking of Splashheart," he mewed, walking over to Gravitykit. "What are you doing so far from RockClan?" he asked.

"Well…I was going to go hunt for the Clans because I got bored, but now I've got stuck in this mess," he murmured with embarrassment.

"So basically, you need to get back to your Clanmates now?" he asked.

Gravitykit nodded.

"Ok," Darkstar mewed. "Briarflight," Darkstar mewed, looking at the ginger tom. "Go take Gravitykit back to RockClan, they must be worried sick," he mewed.

Briarflight nodded, and went to go pick up Gravitykit, but Gravitykit moved.

"I wanna see Redstar and Sweetpaw get killed!" he whined.

"Don't worry kit," Briarflight mewed, picking up Gravitykit. "We'll make sure those two won't make it," he assured.

Gravitykit sighed with annoyance but didn't argue.

"Now," Briarflight mewed, "Let's take you back to RockClan…"

**I wanted to let you guys know that I'm putting up a poll for Gravitykit's warrior name! But (duh duh duh) I probably won't start the sequel to this book soon. This book has only two chapters left, as well as an epilogue. I'll probably start the sequel up after I finish my other warrior story: Tinyclaw. School has been taking time away from me online, and I'm thinking about starting a Pokémon story after this one is over. I'm really REALLY sorry, but I can't keep up with a bunch of books…and I really want to do a Pokémon story. I need something not warrior cat related but still cute and cuddly to write for a little bit. Tinyclaw won't be delayed though. For the people reading my Demon Possessed story, I'm going to start updating it more…I mean; I only have two chapters posted on that story! Sorry once again! In the meantime, you guys can be reading my other stories if you want :)!**

**May the powerful connection light your way... **


	18. The Evil is Finally Gone

"…and I want Thornfur, Silverdust, Ashclaw, and Willowwing, to stay back with the queens and elders," Splashheart ordered as the four cats dipped their heads. Splashheart had just sent out most of LostClan's cats to patrol each Clan in the forest. _Great StarClan…_please _don't let me send these cats to their deaths! _She fretted.

"What do you want us to do, Splashheart?" Whiteflame asked.

Splashheart had totally forgotten about her own little patrol. "We're going to go into RockClan's territory," she mewed.

"Our patrol is kind of small don't you think?" a LakeClan warrior named, Duskpelt, asked. "I'm the only LakeClan warrior in this small group," he mewed. "May I trade places with Thornfur or Silverdust please?" he asked.

Splashheart nodded. "Bring me back Silverdust please," she ordered.

The brown tom dipped his head and went over to where the queens and elders were at. Not long after, Silverdust joined in with Splashheart's patrol. Splashheart tensed.

_Whiteflame, Leaftrail, Shimmerfoot, Strider and Silverdust…Duskpelt's right! This is a small group! _Splashheart fretted. She just sighed. _StarClan, please be with us. _She prayed. "C'mon patrol," she mewed. "Let's go." Splashheart then jumped down from LostRock and started to walk into the bush that led into RockClan's territory.

"I thought Midnightgaze was coming," Whiteflame mewed.

Splashheart turned herhead and didn't see her sister in the group. _That's weird. _She thought.

"She's in the queens den," Leaftrail assured.

Splashheart nodded. "Thanks," she murmured before walking to the nursery. "Midnightgaze?" she asked. "We're getting ready to leave," she mewed.

Midnightgaze looked at Splashheart with shock and worry in her eyes. "Gravitykit's missing…" her voice trailed off.

Splashheart looked at Midnightgaze with wide eyes. She then heard a gasp outside. Both Splashheart and Midnightgaze saw a ginger tom with brown stripes carrying a small black bundle of fur with white spots. _Is that Briarflight holding Gravitykit…?_

"Gravitykit!" gladly yowled Midnightgaze, as she ran over to her son.

Briarflight then set down Gravitykit. "This kit was in our territory," he mewed. "He was going to catch some prey, but instead was attacked by two Dark Forest warriors," he growled. "DarkClan has taken care of the Dark Forest warriors and we would have been here sooner if Gravitykit wouldn't stop whining about seeing those two Dark Forest warriors killed," he growled once more.

Gravitykit shot Briarflight a glare, before running to his mother. "Mother, mother!" he exclaimed. "Guess what?" he excitedly asked.

"What?" Midnightgaze mewed.

"Redstar was one of the cats killed in the attack!" Gravitykit then started to bounce up and down with glee. He then landed on one of paws weird, and then he stopped.

Splashheart then looked at the little kit with shock. "Are you sure that it was Redstar?" she asked.

Gravitykit quickly nodded.

"It's great that Redstar is dead and all, but you shouldn't go out like that Gravitykit," Midnightgaze mewed. "You had us worried," she mewed.

Gravitykit looked at his paws. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's ok," Midnightgaze mewed, licking her son's head. "Now go back in the nursery and stay by Brightfur's side," she ordered.

Gravitykit nodded. He then started to walk over into the nursery, before stopping and looking at his mother. "You'll be ok, right?" he asked.

Midnightgaze hesitated for a moment before nodding. "I'll be ok," she mewed.

"Are you sure? What about daddy?" he asked.

"We'll be ok," Whiteflame mewed, padding up beside Midnightgaze. He then nuzzled Gravitykit with his muzzle. "Now, go in nursery," he mewed.

Gravitykit nodded. He then rubbed his parents' fur with his head. "I love you guys," he mewed, before running into the nursery.

"We love you two," Midnightgaze choked.

"Remember to use the Belly rake move on any Dark Forest member that comes into the nursery!" Whiteflame called.

"I will!" Gravitykit mewed before disappearing into the nursery.

Splashheart then walk in front of Briarflight. "Thank you for bringing Gravitykit back," she mewed, while dipping her head. "We owe DarkClan a favor," she murmured.

Briarflight nodded. "I think it's 'bout time I head back to my Clan," he mewed.

"Do you want a warrior to come with you?" she asked. "Dark Forest may be looming around every corner now," she mewed.

Briarflight shook his head. "Thank you, but I'll be alright," he mewed.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He nodded. "I'm sure." Briarflight then dashed back into the forest.

Splashheart then gathered her patrol together. "Are you ready, RockClan?" she asked.

The whole patrol nodded, but Splashheart could see the worry in their eyes.

"Let's go!" she yowled.

The Clan yowled with her.

Splashheart then started to lead her patrol into RockClan's territory. _I don't see any Dark Forest members yet. _Splashheart then sniffed. _But I do smell their stench._

Strider then padded up to Splashheart's side. "Why didn't you stay behind?" he growled. "You might get killed!" he fretted.

Splashheart then looked at Strider. "I'm the leader of LostClan," she mewed. "Leaders _always _stick with their Clanmates at hard times," she mewed.

"I guess you're right," Strider mewed before licking Splashheart's cheek. "Just stay safe, ok?" he mewed before walking away.

"Where're you going?" she asked.

Strider cocked his head. "You said once we get to the center of RockClan's territory, that we split up," he mewed.

Splashheart then looked around and saw that he was right. _We got here faster than I thought. _She thought. Splashheart then turned around and saw her Clanmates walking in different directions.

"Now you be safe," Whiteflame mewed to Midnightgaze, before running off.

"You too…" Midnightgaze mewed.

_This must be hard for her, yet I don't know why I don't feel the same connection with Strider. _Splashheart thought.

"You will soon," Midnightgaze mewed, looking at Splashheart.

Splashheart smiled. "You know, it's going to be hard keeping secrets from you with you reading my mind and all," she mewed.

"You can read my mind also," Midnightgaze mewed.

Splashheart nodded. "I hope Mistyleaf won't get a hold of our connection," she murmured. "Who knows what she'll use it against Rockstar for," she mewed.

"I still don't know why she was sent to the Dark Forest…she didn't kill Scarletpaw, and you know it Splashheart!" Midnightgaze exclaimed.

Splashheart nodded, remembering the story Midnightgaze told her about Mistyleaf's past.

"Well, well, well," a cat growled behind Midnightgaze and Splashheart.

Splashheart tensed but made sure not to show fear. Splashheart then turned around and saw a black tom and a tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Hello," the she-cat growled.

"You two are Dark Forest members, aren't you?" Midnightgaze growled, unsheathing her claws.

The black tom nodded. "But your fight isn't with us," he mewed.

"Yeah," the tortoiseshell she-cat murmured. "Your fight is with our leader, Mistyleaf," she mewed. "Come, we'll take you to her," she mewed.

Both Splashheart and Midnightgaze were hesitating for a moment. _What if these two Dark Forest warriors are going to ambush us? _Splashheart thought.

"Don't worry," the tom growled. "Mistyleaf will shred us to pieces if we attacked you two," he murmured.

"_I guess we should give them a chance,"_ Midnightgaze said in her mind to Splashheart.

Splashheart nodded. "Ok," she started, "take us the Mistyleaf please," she ordered.

The tom nodded and started to walk were RockClan's camp was. He then slid through the entrance followed by the tortoiseshell she-cat, Midnightgaze and Splashheart. He then led them to the leaders den.

Splashheart sniffed sighed. _This place smells like Rockstar…_

The black tom then poked his head in the den. "Mistyleaf?" he asked.

"What is it, Blackfire?" Splashheart heard Mistyleaf growl.

"Mosspelt and I found Splashheart and Midnightgaze," he mewed.

"Really?" she asked. "Bring them in," she ordered.

Blackfire dipped his head. "As you wish," he murmured. He then walked in the den with the sisters behind him.

Mistyleaf was lying down in Rockstar's old moss bedding and then looked at them both. "Nice," she murmured. Then she got up and started to circle around the two sisters. "You two look pretty cleaned up for a battle like this," she mewed. Then she stood in front of Splashheart. "What ever happened to you darling?" she asked. "You were missing for like a moon," she mewed.

Splashheart bared her teeth. "None of that matters now, Mistyleaf," she growled. "Let's get this battle done and over with," she hissed.

Mistyleaf then took a step back. "Now?" she asked. "What about your mother?" she asked once more. "I'm not going to battle you two, until I get to battle with your mother," she growled. "Now, do your little connection thing," she ordered.

"Um," Midnightgaze mewed. "How in StarClan's name are we going to retrieve a cat from StarClan?" she asked.

Mistyleaf shrugged. "I don't know, you tell me," she mewed.

"Well," Splashheart started, "even if we did know, we wouldn't show you," she growled.

Mistyleaf then hissed. "Well, I've learned something from your connection," she mewed. "Remember that time when you saved Rockstar because she couldn't get back to her body?" she asked.

Midnightgaze nodded.

"How do you know about that?" Splashheart asked. "Have you been spying on us?" she asked, growling.

Mistyleaf shook her head. "No, I haven't been spying on you, but I do know about your connection more than you think I do," she murmured. "Now, show me your connection before someone gets hurt," she order, eyeing Midnightgaze with unsheathed claws.

Splashheart felt uneasy with Mistyleaf staring at Midnightgaze like that.

"You won't get anything out of us Mistyleaf!" Midnightgaze blurted out.

Mistyleaf just shrugged. "Very well," she growled. Then she slashed Midnightgaze's neck like lightning.

Midnightgaze yowl but then it was replaced by gaging sounds, she then collapsed to the ground.

Splashheart stood in horror as she was watched Midnightgaze's body convulsing on the ground. "Midnightgaze!" she yowled. "Don't worry! I'm going to use the con-"

"Splash-Splashheart," Midnightgaze choked, interrupting Splashheart. "D-Don't use the connection!" she ordered. "Mistyleaf will just use it to get to Rockstar!" she yowled.

"But…you'll die," Splashheart choked.

"Splashheart, please don't do it," Midnightgaze pleaded.

Splashheart then heard Midnightgaze's breathing. It started to get slower and slower. "What about Whiteflame, Gravitykit…what about me?" she asked.

Midnightgaze didn't respond.

"Hurry up Splashheart!" Mistyleaf called. "Make you decision," she demanded.

Splashheart's head spanned with dizziness. _I need to save Midnightgaze! But if I do, Mistyleaf will use our connection to fight with Rockstar! Great StarClan! What do I do? _Splashheart thought. She then looked at Midnightgaze, who was barely alive. Splashheart sighed. _I know what I need do. _Splashheart then ran to her unconscious sister. She closed her eyes and let her connection flow into her sister. Splashheart opened her eyes and saw a light around Midnightgaze and herself. Midnightgaze then shot open her eyes, which had no pupils, and looked at Splashheart with determination in her eyes.

"Yes, YES!" Mistyleaf mewed with joy.

"Splashheart?" asked Midnightgaze. "Did…did you actually do it?" she asked. Then she gasped. "Your pupils!" she yelled. "They're-"

"Gone?" Splashheart mewed, finishing Midnightgaze's sentence.

Midnightgaze then looked at Splashheart with slightly angry eyes. "I told you _not _to save me!" she growled.

Splashheart looked at her paws. "I had too…" she murmured.

"Splashheart, you-"

"Rockstar, here I come!" Mistyleaf yelled, interrupting Midnightgaze. She then jumped between Splashheart and Midnightgaze.

Splashheart tried to yowl with pain because she felt like she was on fire, but nothing came out. She tried to move but she was frozen. _Great StarClan… _Splashheart thought. _What's going on? _Then everything with pitch black and Splashheart couldn't see a thing. Splashheart then started to panic. _What have you done, Splashheart? _She scolded at herself. She blinked and saw that she was in a forest, but not in RockClan's territory. Finally she was unfrozen and started too looked around. She was standing between a pretty, green, lush forest, and a dark, scary, shadowy forest. Splashheart gasped. "The Dark Forest…" she murmured.

"And I'm guessing that's StarClan," Midnightgaze mewed behind Splashheart, almost making her jump.

Splashheart nodded.

"Yes!" Splashheart heard Mistyleaf mew.

Splashheart turned around and saw Mistyleaf crushing every StarClan flower she could see.

"StarClan," the gray she-cat murmured. "It's the place that Rockstar didn't allow me to go to," she mewed.

Midnightgaze cocked her head. "What?" she asked.

"I never told you?" Mistyleaf asked, looking at the two she-cats. "Well, it all started-"

Before Mistyleaf could finish, a flash of black-and-white fur slashed Mistyleaf's pelt. Mistyleaf gasped with pain.

"Hey!" she snapped.

The black-and-white thing then stood up from StarClan's tall grass.

Splashheart gasped.

"Rockstar…" Midnightgaze mewed.

Rockstar nodded, but then Mistyleaf pinned her to the ground.

"You know, I do hate it when I'm interrupted when I'm talking," she growled.

Rockstar growled and bit one of Mistyleaf's forepaw. Mistyleaf yowled with pain and jumped off of Rockstar. "We're supposed to keep that a secret Mistyleaf!" she snapped.

"Keep what a secret?" Splashheart asked.

Rockstar looked at Splashheart. "Nothing dear," she mewed, before slashing Mistyleaf's ear. "Now," she growled, looking at Mistyleaf, "go back to the Dark Forest were you belong!" she ordered.

Mistyleaf looked at Rockstar with disbelief in her eyes. "_I _belong to the Dark Forest?" she asked. "I belong in StarClan you mouse-brained piece of fox dung!" she growled, clawing Rockstar's flank. Mistyleaf then jumped on top of Rockstar and pinned her to the ground again only this time, Mistyleaf had Rockstar on her stomach. "It's time they learn the truth, Rockstar!" she hissed.

"No!" Rockstar yelled. She tried to get up but it was unsuccessful.

"Mother!" yelled Midnightgaze. She then jumped on top of Mistyleaf, but Mistyleaf then flung Midnightgaze off of her.

"Stop it mouse-brain fool!" Mistyleaf hissed at Midnightgaze. "Now, do you want to know _why _I want revenge on Rockstar?" Mistyleaf asked the two sisters.

Splashheart stood there while Midnightgaze nodded.

"Midnightgaze, do you remember when Crookednose told you that I was killed at Moonpool?" she asked.

Midnightgaze nodded.

"Don't say it Mistyleaf!" Rockstar pleaded.

"Quiet you!" Mistyleaf growled. "The cat who murdered me was…Rockstar," she mewed.

Both Midnightgaze and Splashheart gasped.

"What…?" Splashheart asked.

Mistyleaf nodded, and then she got off of Rockstar. "Care to explain Rockstar?" Mistyleaf asked.

Rockstar got up and looked at her paws.

Splashheart glared at Rockstar with disbelief.

"Was it really you mother?" Midnightgaze asked.

Rockstar nodded. "Yes, but…I did it for the Clan," she mewed.

"What?" Mistyleaf asked.

Rockstar nodded. "There's more you need to know sister," she mewed, looking at Mistyleaf. Then she cleared her throat. "When I became a warrior, this old wise cat named Rock told me that I was destined to become leader of ThunderClan," she mewed. "Rock took a warrior from every Clan and told them that they were to become leader and name their Clan after themselves. Unfortunately, every cat that was supposed to become leader had a curse," she murmured. "My curse was to be banned to the Dark Forest when I died, even if I was a good cat. Rock told me a couple of nights later that I could break my curse _if _I killed the cat I loved the most. Then that cat would be sent to the Dark Forest," she mewed.

"You loved Mistyleaf more than Tanglepelt?" Midnightgaze asked.

"No, I didn't even like Tanglepelt-erm Tanglepaw at the time," she mewed. "Anyway," she continued, "I was up day and night wondering what I should do. Then finally, I made my choice…" Rockstar mewed, looking at Mistyleaf.

"So, you cared more about yourself than me," Mistyleaf growled. "Hmph, pathetic," she hissed.

"I did it for my Clan!" Rockstar hissed.

"What does killing your own sister so _you _won't go to the Dark Forest have to do for the Clan?" Midnightgaze asked, hissing. "I bet you were the one who killed Scarletpaw!" she hissed.

Rockstar looked at Midnightgaze with shock. "I would _never _hurt an apprentice!" she growled. "He drowned in the lake before I could save him," she mewed. "I then licked him dry and cut his throat open, making him look like Mistyleaf killed him," she mewed.

"How cruel!" hissed Midnightgaze.

"Look, now you've gotten your own two daughters against you, Rockstar!" Mistyleaf sneered.

"Not I," Splashheart mewed.

Mistyleaf spun around and looked at the blue-and-white she-cat. "What? After what your mother has done?" she asked.

"I admit, what my mother has done did anger me, but I'm mainly mad at you Mistyleaf," she hissed.

"What? Why?" Mistyleaf asked, growling.

"You've killed many innocent cats Mistyleaf," Splashheart growled. "I'm happy my mother sent you to the Dark Forest. _You're _the one who deserved to go, not my mother," she hissed. "I'm glad she made the choice to kill you. Who knows what kind of cat you would have been if you were still alive," she mewed.

Mistyleaf looked at Splashheart with disbelief. "How could you think that?" she asked. "I could have been you greatest aunt ever if I were still alive," she murmured.

"Or the coldest murderer in the world," Splashheart hissed. "You killed Bluestripe, Spottail, Ravenclaw, Splashkit, Rockstar, and your own mate Redstar…isn't _that _a bit cruel?" she asked.

Mistyleaf stared at her for a moment before jumping on Splashheart. Splashheart then bit Mistyleaf's tail, making the gray she-cat cry out in pain. Mistyleaf then slashed Splashheart's side, making the blue-and-white she-cat fall. Mistyleaf got on top of Splashheart, pinning down all of Splashheart's paws. Splashheart shook herself, but Mistyleaf wouldn't budge. Mistyleaf then placed her muzzle near Splashheart's neck.

"Is this cruel enough for you Splashheart?" she growled, pressing her teeth against Splashheart's neck.

Splashheart tensed but knew she was over for. Suddenly Rockstar rammed into Mistyleaf's side, making the gray she-cat fall.

"No one messes with my baby," Rockstar growled.

She then slashed Mistyleaf's muzzle repeatedly. Then Mistyleaf bit down on Rockstar's forepaw and swung her across StarClan's grounds. Mistyleaf then charged after Rockstar, but Rockstar than sprang up and slashed Mistyleaf's eyes. Mistyleaf yowled with pain.

"Go mother!" shouted Midnightgaze.

"Oh, so now you're on mother's team?" Splashheart teased.

"Well, after that statement you made about Mistyleaf, it made me like mother again," she mewed.

Splashheart giggled and rolled her eyes.

Midnightgaze smiled.

Suddenly a screeching sound came from Rockstar's and Mistyleaf's direction.

"C'mon!" Splashheart mewed. "We need to find them!" Splashheart yelled, before dashing off to the two sisters.

"Coming!" yelled Midnightgaze.

Splashheart then followed Mistyleaf's and Rockstar's pools of blood to a hill. Then the trails of blood stopped. Splashheart tried smelling their scent but only the stench of blood clogged her nostrils.

"Over there!" Midnightgaze panted as she finally got to the top of the hill.

Splashheart looked over to where Midnightgaze was pointing and gasped. _It's Rockstar and Mistyleaf…but they're not moving! _Splashheart bolted to the two she-cats and gasped at what she saw. Yes, both Rockstar and Mistyleaf were dead alright but something seemed weird. Rockstar's and Mistyleaf's foreheads were touching as blood flowed from wounds that were on each other's necks. Both she-cats eyes were open as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Midnightgaze gasped. "How are they not fading?" she asked in shock.

Splashheart cocked her head.

"Whenever a spirit of a cat dies they fade away but…this is just weird and how did they die like that?" she asked.

Splashheart shrugged, still shocked.

Midnightgaze then looked at Splashheart. "So…does this mean that Mistyleaf's gone forever?" she asked.

Splashheart nodded. "And so is Rockstar…" she murmured.

Midnightgaze then rubbed her sister's pelt with her head. "It's life, Splashheart," she mewed.

"Just doesn't it seem weird that Rockstar and Mistyleaf both died in the same position?" Splashheart asked.

Midnightgaze shrugged then gasped when she looked at Rockstar and Mistyleaf. "Look Splashheart!" she exclaimed.

Splashheart looked at the two she-cats again, only to see that they were fading away. "Weird," Splashheart repeated.

Midnightgaze nodded. "Do you think it's time we head back to the Clans?" she asked.

Splashheart nodded. "How do we get back?"

Midnightgaze rolled her eyes. "Duh, the same way we came here," Midnightgaze mewed, letting her connection flow around her.

Splashheart laughed. "Oh yeah," she mewed. "So, do I jump through your connection like what Mistyleaf did?" she asked.

Midnightgaze nodded. "C'mon! This is kinda painful!" she mewed.

"Ok, ok, ok!" Splashheart closed her eyes and then jumped through Midnightgaze's connection, and then opened them back up to see that they were in the middle of RockClan's territory. "Now, let's go and get LostClan…"


	19. Splashstar's Nine Lives

Midnightgaze had made it back to LostClan's camp. Splashheart went back to gather LostClan's patrols. LostClan's camp was attacked and sadly Crookednose was killed. _We'll remember you forever faithful friend. _Midnightgaze thought. The rest of LostClan was ok. The queens and elders had minor scratches, but were fine.

"And then I went like, whoosh and slash and I had that Dark Forest warrior running away, crying for its mommy," Gravitykit boasted from the nursery.

The other kits stood in there with shocked and wide eyes.

"How did you do it?" one of Russetwater's kits, Olivekit, asked.

Gravitykit smirked. "I guess StarClan gave me the powers of a lion and made sure I kept LostClan safe and sound!" he mewed, happily.

"Wow…" Olivekit's sister, Tigerkit, mewed.

"Was it scary?" Both Olivekit and Tigerkit asked their brown tabby pelts ruffled with excitement.

"Yes, I will admit, it was pretty scary…" he murmured. "But the thing I'm scared the most right now, is about mommy and daddy…I hope they're ok!" he wailed.

Midnightgaze then walked into the nursery. "I'm fine and surprisingly ok," she mewed.

Gravitykit then gasped. "Mother!" he yowled, as he bolted to Midnightgaze. He then ran into Midnightgaze's arms and rubbed then furiously. "I missed you!" he exclaimed, and then he looked around. "Where's daddy?" he asked.

"They haven't returned yet," Midnightgaze stated. "Splashheart is getting LostClan's patrols now," she murmured.

Gravitykit just nodded with some worry in his eyes. "Did you two defeat Mistyleaf? Is the bad gone?" he asked.

Midnightgaze nodded and licked Gravitykit's head. "It's all gone my son," she mewed.

Gravitykit bounced up and down until he face planted to the ground.

Olivekit and Tigerkit did their best not to laugh but they did anyway

Midnightgaze shot the two kits glares and they went quiet. Just then, Splashheart and most of LostClan came back in camp. Midnightgaze then padded out of the nursery with Gravitykit on her heels. Midnightgaze saw cats one by one come through LostClan's entrance. Her heart stopped when the row of cats ended and Whiteflame wasn't with them. _No…_ Right when she was getting ready to wail, Gravitykit squeaked behind her.

"Father!" yelled Gravitykit, as he ran over to Whiteflame, who seemed to be looking for something.

Whiteflame then looked up and smiled. "There you two are," he mewed, happily.

Midnightgaze smiled and padded by her mate, who had a deep cut in his side. Midnightgaze gasped. "Quick!" she mewed. "Get into the medicine cat den, now!" she ordered.

Whiteflame then looked at his scratch. "I'll be fine," he murmured.

Midnightgaze then looked at him with stern eyes. "Go, you need to be patched up," she growled. "I'm _not _going to lose you," she mewed.

Whiteflame rolled his eyes and followed Midnightgaze to LostClan's medicine cat den. The medicine cat den had cats with some bleeding scratches.

_None of them as bad as Whiteflame's though. _Midnightgaze thought. Midnightgaze then weaved through the pack of cats and started to put comfrey root on Whiteflame's scratch.

Whiteflame winced but stayed still the rest of the time.

"There," Midnightgaze mewed as she finished with Whiteflame's wound. "Now, who's next?" Midnightgaze called to the pack of cats.

"None," Splashheart mewed, as she walked in. "Not yet at least," she murmured.

"Why not?" asked Midnightgaze.

"Because I want to have a quick Clan meeting," Splashheart mewed. Then she looked at the cats in the medicine cat den. "Once we're done with the meeting and Midnightgaze patches up your wounds, you'll be free to go home," Splashheart mewed to the cats.

Most of them smiled, but Midnightgaze could see tiredness in their eyes.

Splashheart nodded. "Come, Midnightgaze," Splashheart ordered. "This is a meeting you and I need to do," she mewed.

"Ok," Midnightgaze mewed and she followed Splashheart out of the medicine cat den and onto LostRock.

Splashheart cleared her throat. "Cats of LostClan!" she yowled. "We've just successfully won the Dark Forest battle!" she yowled once more.

The Clan cheered.

"Sadly," Splashheart continued, "great wars like these, always have deaths," she murmured. "From LakeClan, Smokyfur and Minnowwhisker, from BrambleClan, Dawnfur…"

Midnightgaze saw a sudden sad expression on Splashheart's face. Then it hit Midnightgaze. _Dawnfur was one of Splashheart's closes friends…_ She thought.

"From DarkClan, Cedartree, and from RockClan, Grayfeather and Crookednose," Splashheart mewed.

The Clan then stood in silence for a moment.

"Once again," Splashheart mewed, breaking the silence, "I appreciate everyone who participated in LostClan. Once LostClan has had all their wounds checked by Midnightgaze, cats may be able to go back to their Clans," Splashheart mewed.

The Clan nodded.

"This Clan meeting is dis-"

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up," Strider mewed, cutting off Splashheart.

Splashheart sighed. "Yes?" she asked.

"What about RockClan's leader?" he asked.

"Yeah, Redstar never appointed a deputy when he was alive," Leaftrail mewed.

"Hmm…good question…" Splashheart murmured. "Well, I think I know who would make a great leader," Splashheart mewed.

Midnightgaze nodded and looked at Splashheart. _Splashheart, you'll make a great leader! _She thought with excitement.

"Leaftrail," Splashheart mewed, looking at the black tom.

Leaftrail gaped, and then he shook his head. "No, but thank you Splashheart," he murmured.

"What?" Splashheart asked.

"Look around Splashheart," Leaftrail mewed.

Midnightgaze then looked around with her sister and realized that all cats, even cats from other Clans, were looking at her.

Splashheart gasped. "M-Me?" she stammered.

"Yes," LostClan said in sync.

Splashheart gaped and looked at Midnightgaze. "Midnightgaze!" she exclaimed. "I can't lead a Clan!" she mewed.

Midnightgaze just smiled. "You led LostClan well, why can't you lead RockClan?" she asked.

"Well, LostClan is different," Splashheart murmured, "but RockClan? I still haven't had an apprentice yet!" she protested

"That's true, but something tells me that you are meant to be RockClan's leader," Midnightgaze mewed with a smile.

Splashheart sighed, and then looked down at LostClan. "Well, if you guys really want me to become leader of RockClan…I'll…I'll do it," she mewed.

The Clan then cheered.

Splashheart sighed, still looking nervous.

Midnightgaze then rested her tail on Splashheart's flank. "It'll be fine," she mewed.

Splashheart just looked at Midnightgaze and smiled. "Thank you for everything you've done for me," she mewed, rubbing Midnightgaze with her head.

Midnightgaze then licked Splashheart's head. "You're very welcome sis," she murmured. "Thank you also."

"Now," Splashheart started, "you need to go and patch up some cats while I think of a deputy to choose," Splashheart ordered.

Midnightgaze dipped her head in acknowledgement and padded of to the medicine cat den to patch up cats_._

"There," Midnightgaze murmured to her last patient. "You're patched up now," she mewed.

The black-and-gray DarkClan warrior, Grayshadow, dipped her head. Then she left the medicine cat den and went by her Clan by LostClan's entrance.

"Make sure Mousepool takes a look at your paw when you get back to your Clan!" Midnightgaze mewed.

"Ok!" Grayshadow mewed back.

"Ok DarkClan!" a DarkClan warrior, Blackbird, mewed. "Let's go!" Then he and his little DarkClan group left.

Midnightgaze was exhausted, but she knew that she and Splashheart would need to go to Moonpool tonight.

"So, I guess LostClan's over," Splashheart mewed, coming in the medicine cat den.

"It won't be gone forever," Midnightgaze assured her.

Splashheart nodded and looked up at Midnightgaze. "Wow, you sure do look tired," she murmured.

"I'll be ok," Midnightgaze mewed, yawning.

"No, sleep," Splashheart ordered.

"Splashheart, I'll be fine," she protested. "Besides, we'll be sleeping at Moonpool," she mewed.

Splashheart sighed and nodded. "Well, if we're going to Moonpool tonight we'll have to hurry because it'll be moonhigh soon," Splashheart mewed.

Midnightgaze nodded. "We're closer to Moonpool from here, so I doubt we'll need any traveling herbs," Midnightgaze mewed.

Splashheart nodded. "I'm going to send RockClan back to camp," she murmured, leaving the medicine cat den.

"Ok," Midnightgaze mewed.

"Whew," Quailpaw mewed, coming up from behind Midnightgaze. "That was exhausting," she panted.

Midnightgaze smiled. "How about you go to RockClan with the others and rest, ok?" she asked.

Quailpaw looked like she was going to protest, but a yawn interrupted her words. "Ok," she murmured, walking out of the medicine cat den.

Midnightgaze smiled and followed her apprentice out.

"Leaftrail, please lead RockClan back to RockClan's camp," Splashheart ordered.

Leaftrail dipped his head and gathered RockClan and left. Now it was only Splashheart and Midnightgaze in LostClan's camp.

Splashheart sighed. "I think it's time we go," she mewed.

Midnightgaze nodded. "Let's go," she murmured.

The two she-cats then walked out of LostClan's camp and started to walk to Moonpool.

"Have you decided who will be your deputy yet?" Midnightgaze asked.

Splashheart nodded.

"Who?" asked Midnightgaze.

Splashheart playfully smirked. "It's a surprise," she murmured.

Midnightgaze sighed.

Splashheart then giggled.

"We're here," Midnightgaze murmured.

Splashheart gulped. "Are you sure I'm cut out for this Midnightgaze?" she asked.

Midnightgaze nodded. "You'll be fine," she mewed.

Splashheart still didn't look convinced but drank the water anyway.

Midnightgaze did the same. Then she curled up beside her sister and fell asleep.

Midnightgaze awoke in her dream, and was surprised to see StarClan's land again. _Mistyleaf has poisoned my mind with the Dark Forest. I'm used to seeing the Dark Forest's forest, instead of StarClan's forest. _Midnightgaze looked at Splashheart who seemed scared. Midnightgaze then rested her tail on Splashheart's shoulder and Splashheart relaxed a bit. Midnightgaze then saw a bunch of cats come and sit down in front them. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Splashkit, except he was huge! _He's nearly as big as Whiteflame… _Then a gray tom with a spotted white tail walked from the group of cats. Midnightgaze smiled. _It's Spottail._

Spottail then padded over to Splashheart, and touched noses with Splashheart. "With this life I give you the gift of courage," he mewed. "Use it well in Clan battles and against all of your opponents," he mewed.

Splashheart tried to smile but then she tensed up in pain.

Midnightgaze knew that getting lives is sometimes painful.

Spottail then walked away, back in the group of cats. Then a gray tom that looked surprisingly like, Strider, walked up to Splashheart. He then touched noses with her. "I'm Strider's father, Razorstrike," he mewed.

Both Midnightgaze and Splashheart gasped.

Razorstrike just smiled. "With this life I give you the gift of loyalty," he mewed. "Please don't make the mistake I did and stay loyal to your Clan," he murmured.

Midnightgaze remembered the story that Splashheart said about Strider's father. Razorstrike had fallen in love with a kittypet and left his Clan, instead of being loyal to it.

Splashheart closed her eyes and gritted her teeth like she was feeling pain but then she looked happy and relaxed.

Razorstrike then went back to the group of cats. Then a familiar brown tabby tom with a crooked nose walked up to Splashheart.

Midnightgaze nearly purred with happiness. It was Crookednose!

He then touched noses with Splashheart. "With this life I give you justice. Thank you for uncovering Mistyleaf's treachery, and putting an end to it," he murmured, eyeing Midnightgaze also.

Midnightgaze dipped her head in thanks to the tabby tom.

Splashheart then braced herself again and Midnightgaze saw Splashheart have some spasms.

Midnightgaze could tell Splashheart was doing her best not to yowl.

Crookednose then left and a beautiful black-and-red she-cat that looked a little bit like, Rockstar, walked up to Splashheart. She then touched noses with Splashheart. "I'm Hollyberry, Rockstar's mother," she mewed.

Splashheart gaped while Midnightgaze gasped.

Hollyberry gave out a slight laugh then she continued talking. "With this life I give you the gift of mothering kits," she mewed. "Use it well for little ones in the future," she mewed, looking at Splashheart's flank.

Midnightgaze then narrowed her eyes at Splashheart's belly and gasped when she saw it move. _Is she PREGNANT? _Midnightgaze thought with surprise.

Splashheart looked relaxed for a moment then she yowled with pain, nearly making Midnightgaze's ears fall off.

_Great StarClan…I hope her kits aren't feeling any pain right now… _Midnightgaze thought.

Hollyberry then looked at Midnightgaze. "They're ok," she murmured, before leaving.

Midnightgaze sighed with relief.

Then a small, but strong red tom bounded up to Splashheart. "Could you please bend down, I can't reach you from up there," he mewed to Splashheart.

Splashheart giggled then she bent down to the tom.

"You probably don't know me, but I'm Leaftrail's son, Scarletpaw" he mewed.

Splashheart smiled, as well as Midnightgaze.

"With this life I give you the gift of mentoring, use it well for your apprentices," he mewed.

Splashheart gritted her teeth in pain while Scarletpaw gave her a weird look.

The apprentice then shrugged and left. Then a huge white tom, with blue splash on his nose walked up.

Midnightgaze knew exactly who it was. "Splashkit…" she mewed.

Splashkit then looked at Midnightgaze and shook his head. "I'm not Splashkit anymore mom, I'm Splash_nose _now," he corrected her.

Midnightgaze gasped. "You got your warrior name!" Midnightgaze knew it was wrong to interfere with a leader's nine lives, but she couldn't help rubbing Splashnose's pelt with her head.

Splashnose rubbed back.

"Oh Splashnose, I'm so sorry for what happened," Midnightgaze apologized.

Splashnose then stopped and looked at his mother. "What did you do wrong? You just defeated the greatest enemy in history." Splashnose then licked Midnightgaze's head. "I thank you for that," he mewed.

Midnightgaze did her best not to sob, but she couldn't help it.

Splashnose then turned his attention over to Splashheart, and touched noses with her. "With this life I give you the gift of tireless energy," he mewed. "Use it well to protect you Clanmates and against enemies," he mewed.

Splashheart then looked like she was full of energy. She didn't look tired or beaten down at all.

Splashnose then left before giving his mother a heartwarming look.

Then a light brown tom, with matted fur, came up to Splashheart.

Midnightgaze nearly felt her jaw touch the ground. "Father?" she asked.

Tanglepelt nodded.

Splashheart gasped and rubbed her head along her father's fur. "I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed.

"I'm missed you two also," he mewed.

Midnightgaze smiled and rubbed Tanglepelt's fur also.

The three cats then stopped and Tanglepelt touched noses with Splashheart. "With this life I give you the gift of compassion, please continue being nice and helping others, my sweet daughter," he murmured.

Splashheart closed her eyes and let Tanglepelt's life flow into her.

Midnightgaze saw tension in Splashheart's pelt, but she didn't show any signs of too much pain.

Tanglepelt left and then a black-and-white tom walked up to Splashheart.

Midnightgaze nearly jumped when she heard Splashheart gasp.

"RAVENCLAW!" yowled Splashheart as she pounced on Ravenclaw.

"Oww," he murmured underneath Splashheart.

Splashheart then got off of Ravenclaw. "Sorry," she murmured, with embarrassment.

Ravenclaw smiled. "No problem," he mewed. Then he frowned when he saw Splashheart's flank.

Splashheart then looked at her flank also, avoiding eye contact with Ravenclaw.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" he asked, with sadness in his tone.

Splashheart slowly nodded. "Y-Yes," she stammered.

Ravenclaw sighed. "It's ok," he mewed, rubbing Splashheart's head with his. "You need more warriors in your Clan," he mewed. He then touched noses with Splashheart. "With this life I give you the gift of love, please use it care for your Clanmates…and especially for Strider," he mewed with a smile.

Splashheart then closed her eyes and she looked happy and calm.

Ravenclaw then licked her on the cheek. "I thank you, for making my dreams of LostClan come true," he mewed. He then padded away.

"Splashstar, Splashstar!" the cats cheered.

Midnightgaze cheered also, but when she looked at Splashstar, she stopped. Splashstar looked troublesome. "Everything ok?" she asked.

Splashstar then looked at Midnightgaze. "Spottail, Razorstrike, Crookednose, Hollyberry, Scarletpaw, Splashnose, Tanglepelt, and Ravenclaw…Midnightgaze, that's only eight cats!" Splashstar exclaimed.

Midnightgaze realized that Splashstar was right! That _was _only eight cats.

"Come over here," a voice mewed behind a hill.

Both Splashstar and Midnightgaze looked at the hill. Midnightgaze then gasped when she saw that all of the StarClan warriors who had given Splashstar's lives were gone.

"Come," the voice repeated.

Splashstar then slowly walked over the hill.

Midnightgaze followed her and gasped when she saw the border between the Dark Forest and StarClan.

"Splashstar," the voice started, "Come, and stand between StarClan's and the Dark Forest's border," the voice ordered.

Splashstar stood there and gulped.

"Don't worry," a different voice said. "We won't hurt you," it said.

Splashstar reluctantly walked to the border and stand between it.

Midnightgaze followed once more but stayed on StarClan's side.

"Ok," Splashstar mewed. "I'm h-here," she stammered.

"Good," the first voice said. "We'll meet you shortly," it said.

"Ok…" Splashstar's voice trailed off like she didn't know what to say.

Midnightgaze then saw something moving toward her and her sister. "Hey," Midnightgaze whispered to Splashstar, "do you see that?" she asked.

Splashstar nodded. "Are you talking about that black-and-white cat on StarClan's side and the gray cat on the Dark Forest's side up there?" she mewed.

Midnightgaze nodded.

Splashstar then narrowed her eyes at the black-and-white and gray cats and gasped. "M-Midnightgaze…?" she stuttered.

"Yes?" Midnightgaze asked, not knowing what got into her sister.

"Is it me, or do those cats kinda look Rockstar and Mistyleaf?" she asked.

Midnightgaze then looked at the cats and gasped. _Is it Rockstar and Mistyleaf? _Midnightgaze thought. Then she shook her head. _No, it can't be! They faded away._

"Don't doubt us, Midnightgaze," the second voice called.

The two cats then broke into a run and then stopped in front of Midnightgaze and Splashstar, never before Midnightgaze had gasped so hard. "You two _are _Rockstar and Mistyleaf…" she murmured.

Mistyleaf nodded.

Midnightgaze's fur then bristled. "I-I don't know how you came back Mistyleaf, but just to let you know, my sister and I and take you on again," she growled, unsheathing her claws.

"Don't worry dear, my fighting days are _over_," Mistyleaf mewed in a calm voice.

"So, you're good now?" Splashstar asked.

Both Mistyleaf and Rockstar shook their heads.

"We are neither good nor bad," they both said in sync.

Midnightgaze shudder. Something about the way Rockstar and Mistyleaf said that made her uneasy.

"H-How are you two alive-er, I mean, here in StarClan and the Dark Forest?" Splashstar asked.

"Our connection…" Rockstar murmured.

Both Splashstar and Midnightgaze cocked their heads. Then Splashstar gasped.

"You two have a connection like us?" she asked with surprise.

The two she-cats nodded.

"We've had a connection ever since we were born," Mistyleaf murmured.

"Did you use it like us? Like how were connect in our dreams?" Midnightgaze asked.

"Yes," Rockstar mewed. "But we're still using it, right now," she mewed.

"How?" asked Splashstar.

"Remember that bright blue ball you saw when you two brought me back to my body all those moons ago?" Rockstar asked.

Both Midnightgaze and Splashstar nodded.

"That's how we are able to walk in each world," Mistyleaf mewed. "Even though StarClan band the Dark Forest from _ever _going into the real world, I was able to use my connection and StarClan couldn't even stop me because it was so powerful," Mistyleaf mewed.

"What about Leaftrail?" Splashstar asked. "He's your brother, shouldn't he have the connection also?" she asked.

Both Rockstar and Mistyleaf shrugged.

"We don't even know if he knows about _our _connection," Rockstar stated.

"And I think it's best if we keep it that way," Mistyleaf mewed. "If a cat doesn't have a connection it's best not to ever bring it up to the cat, but if a cat _does _have a connection then you can talk about it to the cat," she mewed.

"But all of the Clans know about Midnightgaze's and my connection," Splashstar mewed.

"Yes, but they don't know it in detail," Rockstar mewed.

"Wait!" Midnightgaze blurted out. "Does this mean Gravitykit and Splashnose has a connection?" she asked.

Once again, the two she-cats shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure Splashnose doesn't have it, though I can't say the same about Gravitykit yet," Mistyleaf stated.

Midnightgaze just nodded.

"So," Splashstar started, "whenever Midnightgaze and I die, we'll be able to do what you two are doing?" she asked.

"Yes, and you could do it now if you wanted to," Mistyleaf pointed out.

Splashstar just nodded.

"I think it's time to give you your final life," Rockstar stated. She then touched noses with Splashstar. "With this life I give you the gift of nobility, certainty, faith, and everything you'll need to lead a Clan," Rockstar mewed.

Splashheart then yowled, but not with pain, with fierceness.

Rockstar then licked both of Splashstar's cheeks.

Mistyleaf then walked up to Midnightgaze and did the same thing.

Rockstar then placed her head on Splashstar's head, and Mistyleaf put her head on Midnightgaze's head.

"_May the powerful connection light you way…"_


	20. Epilogue

_xX A Couple of Moons Later… Xx_

"Leaftrail!" Splashstar called to her deputy. "Could you take Doveflight, Fireblaze, and Shimmerfoot to patrol DarkClan's border?" she asked.

The black tom nodded to his leader and gathered the three cats.

Splashstar then looked at her Clan. There weren't many cats in it. She sighed. _It'll be ok soon. _She then looked at her belly. _With little ones like these on the way, RockClan will grow bigger and stronger. _Then Splashstar heard a noise from behind her. She turned around and a cat pounced on her. She hissed and pinned then cat easily to the ground. She gasped when she realized who it was. She then got off. "Gravitypaw!" she hissed.

Gravitypaw then scrambled to his feet and looked down. "Sorry," he apologized.

Splashstar then smiled at her apprentice. "It's ok," she murmured. "Good stalking skills, however we'll need to work on your pinning," she stated.

Gravitypaw just nodded. "Can we go hunting, please?" he pleaded with huge eyes.

Splashstar laughed then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "OWW!" she yowled.

Gravitypaw then looked at his mentor with concern. "Splashstar," he started, "you ok?" he asked.

Splashstar then saw some of her Clanmates come out of their dens, including Midnightgaze. She then nodded to her apprentice, weakly. "Hey, I'm going to go to the dirtplace," she mewed. "Be right back!" she exclaimed.

Gravitypaw then gave her a weird look but he nodded anyway. He then bounded back into the apprentices den.

Splashstar then walk with pain to the dirtplace. _Great StarClan kits! You're making your momma hurt, bad! _She yowled with pain once more and collapsed at the dirtplace tunnel. By then, all of her Clanmates were around her, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Splashstar?" asked Thornfur asked.

"Midnightgaze!" called Whiteflame. "I think Splashstar needs you-"

"I'm already on it!" Midnightgaze retorted, carrying herbs to Splashstar.

"Guys I'm fine, honestly." Splashstar then started to get up, but as she did, another spasm went through her body. She yowled with pain once more.

Midnightgaze then placed her paw on Splashstar's belly and gasped with excitement. "Splashstar!" she exclaimed. "You're having your kits!" she exclaimed once more.

Splashstar gasped. "Now?" she asked with worry. "Isn't it too early?"

Midnightgaze shook her head. "It's been over two moons now hasn't it?" she asked. Then she smiled. "They should be fine!" she assured.

Splashstar gulped but nodded anyway. Then she yowled with pain as another spasm passed through her body. "I don't…I don't think I can make it to the nurseary," she stated.

"Then in that case," Midnightgaze then put a huge leaf underneath Splashstar's flank, "you'll have to do it here," she mewed.

Splashstar was getting ready to protest, but a yowl filled her mouth instead. "Ok," Splashstar huffed. "Just please, get them out," she pleaded.

Midnightgaze giggled. "You're the one who'll have to do the pushing," she stated. Midnightgaze then looked at Whiteflame. "Dear, please give me that stick over there," she mewed, pointing to a stick behind Whiteflame.

Whiteflame gave her a confused look but nodded anyway. He picked up the stick and started to walk over to Splashstar and Midnightgaze with it.

"Thank you," Midnightgaze thanked. She then took the stick from Whiteflame and gave it to Splashstar. "Bite on this," she ordered. "It'll help with the pushing," she stated.

Splashstar cocked her head. _How does a stick help me give birth to kits? _She shrugged and bit down on the stick. She gritted her teeth in pain as another spasm went through her body, but this was unreal! _The pain…it's…it's too much! _Splashstar then yowled.

Gravitypaw then walked up beside his mother and father. "Why does she keep yowling so much?" he asked.

"She's getting ready to have a kit!" Midnightgaze exclaimed with happiness.

"Wait, so she's getting ready to give birth to a _kit_?" Gravitypaw then stuck out his tongue. "_Yuck_!" he exclaimed.

Midnightgaze shot him a glare, while Whiteflame held back a laugh. Whiteflame then giggled a little and Midnightgaze also shot him a glare. The two toms then shut up. Midnightgaze then stroke Splashstar's belly with her paw. "A kit is coming out," she murmured.

Splashstar sighed with relief.

"MOVE OUTTA THE WAY!" Splashstar heard Strider hiss. Strider then jumped out of the pack of cats and ran over to Splashstar. He then licked her cheek. "I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed. "I was patrolling and I heard you yowl," he stated. "I hope I'm not too late," he murmured looking at Splashstar's flank.

Splashstar shook her tired head, but as she did, a spasm that felt like an explosion in her stomach came. She bit the stick until it cracked. Then a tiny kit slid onto the leaf.

Midnightgaze then lick the kit fast and sighed with relief when it mewled. "It's a she-kit," she mewed. Midnightgaze then placed her paw back on Splashstar's stomach. "Well, looks like this kit will be your only one," she mewed.

Splashstar then looked at Midnightgaze. "You mean I'm _done_ with kitting?" she asked.

Midnightgaze nodded. "Unless you and Strider plan to have more in the future," she smirked.

Splashstar then shook her head fast "No way!" she exclaimed.

Strider then stomped his paw. "Ah man," he giggled.

Splashstar laughed with him and sighed with happiness. "Yay, I'm done with kitting…for _now_," she added making Strider perk up.

The Clan then cheered for their leader.

"What are you gonna name it?" Gravitypaw asked.

Strider then picked up his daughter and placed it by Splashstar's side.

Splashstar then looked at her daughter's light brown-and-white pelt with darker brown tabby stripes. _She looks so sweet…_ Then it hit Splashstar. She and Strider then looked at each other.

"Sweetkit," the both said in sync.

"Sweetkit, Sweetkit!" the Clan cheered.

Gravitypaw then shuddered at the name.

Splashstar then gave her apprentice an odd look. She then shrugged and looked at her daughter and smiled. _And let the powerful connection be with you also, little one… _

**The End.**


End file.
